Ever Wonder If
by lucesw
Summary: CHAPTER 15! YES! Keitaro one day gets to make a wish…just one! So he wishes to understand Women...and gets turned into one! How will he turn back? Can he ever?
1. Magic Genie in a Sake Bottle

Ever Wonder If...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Well, this is my second FanFic about Love Hina and in general. Hopefully, my experience before helps, but it does not mean that much! If you actually read my other story before, I said it wouldn't be a Naru/Keitaro fic, and I intend to hold true to that. Please R&R!

Summary: Keitaro one day gets to make a wish...just one! So he whishes the impossible...to understand women! How does his wish get granted?

"..." Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 1: Magic Genie in a Sake Bottle

::Sunday Morning, 8:00::

-------A Public Park Somewhere Near Hinata-sou------

People were milling about in a normal fashion, that is for the few in a park this early in the morning on a Sunday. It was fall, so the weather had been getting chillier. But the people in the park this particular morning were not cold at all; rather, they were actually quite warm because they would bundle up to their boyfriend/girlfriend or to their parents. You could feel the harmony with the world as people walked through the park, strolling slowly, purposefully. But suddenly, the stillness and tranquility was broken.

**BAAAAMM!** Something had crashed into the middle of the park, leaving a crater quite wide.

"Waah! Mommy, what is that?!" a child cried, seeing a form rising from the dust. A man walked out and started limping in the direction of the Hinata-sou.

::1 hour earlier::

-------------Hinata-sou--------------

Urashima Keitaro woke up, slowly, groggily. _Urrgh. I can't believe that it's morning already,_ Keitaro thought. _Oh well, I've got to study today. Tomorrow I have mock exams._ Keitaro got out of his futon and entered the bathroom, doing his business and brushing his teeth. He slowly walked back to his room when he saw shadows behind the door to the bath. _Hmm...I wonder who could be taking a bath this early in the morning?_ Keitaro thought, glancing at his watch. It was 7:08 in the morning. _She must be an early riser,_ Keitaro thought. He had an urge to call out, but he didn't want to be socked this early in the morning. _I'm not dumb,_ he thought, walking back to his room. In fact, he didn't even know why he had walked by the bath-both his room and the bathroom were on the second floor, above the bath! _I must be getting senile_, he thought. Of course, he is only 20, though a 3 year ronin at that. He has tried for Tokyo University, or Todai as it was commonly called, three times, each time failing. His partner or enemy – depends on how you put it – is Narusegawa Naru, who although was Japan's top student somehow also managed to fail the exam to Tokyo University. Keitaro is the manager of a girl's dorm that his grandmother had so unceremoniously willed to him, and although he is not a pervert and in fact very innocent, he is accident prone and often confused, thus creating an illusion that he is a pervert who peeps on girls. Naru often gives him free trips to various parts of the city by way of physical punishment; in essence, she hits him so hard that he flies all the way there and only due to some incredibly random invincibility is he able to survive from each day.

Aoyama Motoko often joined in hitting or beating Keitaro with her kendo skills; she is an incredible warrior, and is trained to defeat demons and spirits. Other tenants include Maehera Shinobu, an innocent middle-schooler infatuated with Keitaro and great cook, Kaolla Su, a hyperactive very hungry foreigner, and Konno Mitsune, nicknamed Kitsune due to her foxy ways, who is addicted to sake and gambling.

Back in his room, Keitaro changed into casual wear. His wardrobe was not especially nice in any way; he only owned normal clothing, like sweatshirts, pants, t-shirts, etc., and one nice suit he had bought for some fancy occasion sometime. He took out his favorite "bounty" shirt and put it on. He actually didn't really care what he wore so much, as long as he didn't look like a hobo and felt comfortable.

"Sempai! Breakfast is ready!" a cute voice called out. It was Shinobu, who was the semi-appointed cook for the Hinata-sou. Truly amazing, as she was only in middle school and yet she managed to cook breakfast and dinner every day.

"Coming, coming!" Keitaro replied, and finished changing. He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Shinobu!" he greeted.

"Good morning, Sempai!" Shinobu said, smiling broadly. Keitaro was totally oblivious, somehow, to Shinobu's infatuation with him, which is the way that Shinobu wanted it, though anyone observing the two of them could immediately tell the Shinobu had a crush on Keitaro. Often, the things most obvious to outsiders are not actually obvious to the people involved.

"Good morning, Keitaro," Naru said, coming in all refreshed. "Good morning, Shinobu-chan."

"Good morning!" they both answered. Naru sat down at the table. Motoko came in.

"Erhem, good morning everybody," Motoko said.

"Good morning," was the general reply. Motoko sat down and they waited for the last two tenants. Suddenly, Mitsune stumbled in to the kitchen.

"Kitsune!" Naru cried, and quickly went to help her best friend of many years.

"Ergh, I had too much sake last night," Kitsune hiccupped.

"Kitsune, you have too much sake every night. I recommend that you stop drinking so much, it's bad for your health!" Naru said.

"Ur, I think I'll just go lie down on the sofa," Kitsune said, and she stumbled to the living room with the help of Naru.

"Well, I think we should begin," Keitaro said. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said, and they all began eating.

"Food?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!" a voice from outside the kitchen shouted, and Kaolla Su came flying in with her foot extended, kicking Keitaro in the face and out of his chair. **SMACK!**

"Owwww!" he cried, landing on the floor. When he got up, Su was busily eating all of the food in front of her, which included Keitaro's portion as well. "Su! Don't eat my food!" Keitaro shouted, and he grabbed what was left of it and quickly gobbled it up.

"Awww..." Su whined, but then went back to eating her food. Keitaro sat on his chair.

"Jeez, every morning you do that? Don't you ever get tired of hitting me?" Keitaro asked.

"Nopfe!♥" Su answered in between bites, spraying food over Keitaro's face. Keitaro wiped it off. "Jeez, I wish that you could calm down once in a while."

"Hey! Don't eat my portion too!" Naru protested, coming back from helping Kitsune lie down of the couch. Su had been reaching for it.

"Oops! Sorry Naru!" Su said.

"How come you say sorry to her and eat mine?!" Keitaro complained.

"Because you're an idiot?" Naru asked sarcastically.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Keitaro said, standing up.

"Then why are you a three-year ronin?!" Naru threw back, putting her hand on the table and shouting in Keitaro's face. Keitaro shrank back as Naru leaned over him. "And how come-eh?!" Naru said, seeing Keitaro looking at her, but not at her face. "You...you...PERVERT!" **BAM!!** With a single blow Keitaro was knocked out of the kitchen and into who knows where.

"Uh..." Shinobu said, sweat-dropping.

------------The Park-------------------------

The man was Keitaro. "Oh, that hurt," Keitaro said, limping away from the park.

"Mommy, is that man invincible?" a child ask, but the mom quickly turned the child away.

"Don't talk about strangers, it's rude," she said. _Of course,_ Keitaro thought. _Man, I don't understand Narusegawa. Actually I just don't understand women in general. What I'd give to understand them,_ Keitaro thought.

Daydream

"Narusegawa! I finally understand you!" Keitaro shouted.

"Keitaro?" Naru asked, confused.

"I know how you feel now!"

"Oh, Keitaro!!" Naru said, hugging him.

"Excuse me, can you move?" a man asked.

"Eh? Eh?" Keitaro said, realizing that he had been daydreaming. He was standing in front of a store blocking the entrance. "Oh! I'm really sorry!" Keitaro apologized, backing away. "Sorry!" he called as he walked back to the Hinata-sou. _Jeez, how could I be that spacey?_ He asked himself. He went back to his musing as he climbed the steps towards the Hinata-sou. _If I could only understand them, then maybe I could get lucky!_ He thought, crying and clenching his fist.

"Eh?!" he cried as someone pushed a mop into his hand.

"Idiot, I want you to clean up the mess the Kitsune left in the hot springs. It seems that she was drinking there all last night," Naru said.

"Oh. Okay," Keitaro said, snapping back to reality and going to do his job. He went into the changing room of the bath, and almost opened the door, but still stinging from his last blow, he knocked. "Anyone in there?" No one answered. He opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. No one was currently bathing. He started to mop, then saw a pile of sake bottles. _Oh, that must be where Kitsune was drinking,_ he thought, and started to put them in a bag.

"Hmm?" Keitaro mused aloud. "I've never seen this brand before." He peered at the lable. "Magic Genie in a bottle," it said, "The taste is just like magic!"

"How corny," he said and threw the bottle into the bag. He missed. "Wha-? How did I miss the bag?" he said, and picked up the bottle and threw it again. The bottle missed the bag and rolled towards Keitaro. "What the heck?" Keitaro said. He threw it several times, but missed each time. "Stupid!" he grunted in anger and walked over to the bag and put it in, but the bag fell over and the bottle rolled out. He picked up the bottle, anger rising, and threw it as far as he could away.

"There! I'll never see that again," he said, and dusted off his hands. **BAAAM!! KRACK!** Keitaro spun around at the noise and saw the bottle right at his feet, but broken open. Smoke was swirling out of it. "What the heck is this?" Keitaro asked. The smoke was swirling out of it and formed an impressive body of a man, though only the torso, arms, and head, and the bottom was a smoke trail. It looked like, essentially, a genie.

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME?" the genie looking thing bellowed.

"Eh?" Keitaro said.

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, the last guy was a real jerk and I had to shout."

"What last guy?" Keitaro asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm...a genie! I grant wishes!" the genie said.

"So...I get three wishes?" Keitaro asked, unbelievingly. Immediately visions of wealth and riches filled his head. Then he thought he could get into Todai finally! And even perhaps understand women!

"Uh...no you don't," the genie said. "You seem to have an unlucky aura about you, so you only get one wish."

"One wish! What a rip off!" Keitaro said.

"Can't go against auras. So, what'll it be?" the genie asked.

"Hmm... let me think for a bit."

"Okay, I have a lot of time to burn," the genie said, then relaxed on a beach chair that had appeared from nowhere and started to read a book labeled _War and Peace_. Keitaro kept on thinking while the genie kept on reading. The genie flipped a page.

"KEITARO!" Naru bellowed from the entrance of the bath. "GET TO WORK!" and she closed the door. This snapped Keitaro out from his complicated thoughts that went something like this.

_Well, I could be incredibly rich and then never have another worry. But then I still might not get into Todai. So I could wish to be incredibly smart, but would that gain me a girlfriend? What if I wished to understand women? But then I might be poor and not get into Todai..._ etc. etc. etc.

"Genie! I have made my wish!" Keitaro suddenly said.

"About time," the genie said, then he put his book down. "What is it?"

"I want to be able to understand women!" Keitaro said.

"Okay...ah...are you sure?" The genie said. "That's a very hard wish to gratify."

"Hey, you're a genie, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but just don't regret it," The genie said.

"Oh, I won't!" Keitaro assured the genie.

"Okay! You asked for it." And the Genie granted his wish.

--------------------Inside the Hinata-sou Kitchen---------------------

::After Keitaro had been smacked by Naru, about 8:00::

The group had finished eating, and Shinobu was collecting the dishes to wash.

"I'll go see if Kitsune is any better," Naru said, and left to do exactly that.

"Weeeee!" Su shouted, bounding out of the room to her room, probably to make some crazy invention again. Motoko coughed then said,

"I will be training on the roof if you need me." She left after Shinobu said a short answer.

"I wonder if Sempai is okay?" Shinobu wondered aloud, as she did every time Naru decided that Keitaro was just a little too perverted. She finished washing the dishes and went into the living room to find something to do. Today, she knew that Sempai and Narusegawa-sempai would be studying for tomorrow's mock exam, or at least when Sempai returned. Kitsune would probably doing what she does best-drinking, gambling, then passing out. Perhaps she could find out what Su was doing. _Probably inventing something odd,_ Shinobu mused to herself. _Maybe I'll just read a book._ She walked up to her room and grabbed a book. _This is a good book as any._ But when she started reading it, she found it could not keep her interest. _Ugh, this is really boring._ She put the book down and looked outside her window. It was a beautiful day, and she couldn't help but wish she was enjoying the fresh air, so she went to take a walk.

"Shinobu!" Naru called out.

"Yes?" Shinobu said.

"Are you taking a walk? I'll go with you!" Naru said.

"Okay," Shinobu said. Maybe she could have a nice stroll by herself, but it is always better if there is someone to talk to. They both took a nice walk outside, the wind blowing the leaves and Sakura flowers everywhere, creating a surreal atmosphere.

"How is the studying going?" Shinobu asked. "Don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I think it should be easy. I pretty much know everything I need to," Naru answered.

"What about Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"You mean that idiot? Well, he's hopeless. He'll be lucky if he gets a 5 passing rate."

"Au! Is there no hope?" Shinobu asked, saddened.

"Well...maybe," Naru said, starting to climb back up the stairs. "But only if he gets a total change, like if he turns into a different person or something like that."

"Narusegawa-sempai! You're so mean!" Shinobu said.

"Hey, I can't help it if his intelligence is so low!" Naru defended herself.

"Well, thank you for walking with me!" Shinobu said, clearly not happy and ran up to her room.

"Ah..." Naru said, in the wake of Shinobu with a sweat-drop. Suddenly she saw Keitaro. "What is he so happy about?" Naru said. She went up to him and handed him a mop.

"Eh?" he said.

"Idiot, I want you to clean up the mess the Kitsune left in the hot springs. It seems that she was drinking there all last night," she said.

"Oh. Okay," Keitaro said, and he left to do that.

"Good, he's back," Naru said, then went inside herself. She plopped herself in front of the TV and started to watch. After a while, it came to her that she should check up on Keitaro. She went into the bath and saw him fooling around. "KEITARO!" she bellowed across the hot springs. "GET TO WORK!" She closed the door and grunted. "At least he's doing something, though, I'm really bored. Perhaps I should go study." She began to walk to her room, but realized that it was useless if Keitaro came and interrupted her in the middle and forced her to start over again, as he would normally do. "I'll just wait until he finishes with that bath. I'm sure he'll ask me once he comes out." Naru assured herself, and she sat back in front of the TV.

"Hmm...I wonder if anything good's on," She mused when she heard a girlish scream of abject terror coming from the bath.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" the voice shouted. Naru stiffened. Had Keitaro gotten a girl in there with him and was threatening perverted things? She had to find out. She rushed into the bath and saw a girl swinging her fist angrily at the air shouting something unintelligible. She looked safe, but Naru still looked around for Keitaro. Where was he? Hadn't she just left him in the bath?

::Just before Naru entered::

----------------The Bath--------------

"Okay, you asked for it!" The genie said. And he granted his wish. Smoke filled the air and Keitaro could almost feel something physically changing. _Wait, something **is** physically changing,_ he thought. The smoke cleared. "All done!" the genie said. "Well, if that's it, I'm going!" the genie said.

"Wait! I still don't understand anything more about women!" Keitaro called out.

"You will!" the genie said, packing up the chair and putting away his book.

"Wait!" Keitaro shouted running after the genie. "Eh?!" Keitaro said, feeling something odd. He looked down at himself, and saw two things that he shouldn't have. _Breasts? Why do I have...it must have been the genie!_

"WAIT!" He called. "How can you turn me in to a woman?!!" The genie stopped.

"Well, you see, the only way you could understand them is if you became one."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?!" Keitaro demanded.

"Sorry."

"Change me back! Change me back!" Keitaro shouted.

"Can't. You're stuck as a woman for the rest of your life! See ya!" the genie said. The sinking feeling that Keitaro had fully weighed in.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" he screamed. "YOU GREAT BIG IDIOT! YOU STUPID GENIE!" he shouted, roaring at the top of his lungs and swinging his fist uselessly in rage. "YOU MADE ME A GIRL!" But the genie just flew away and Keitaro stood there, feeling quite odd and useless. What was he going to do now?

"Hello, who are you?" Naru suddenly asked from behind.

"EH?!" Keitaro said, spinning around. "Narusegawa?!"

"Hmm? You know my name? What's yours? And why are you in here? I don't remember Keitaro saying anything about a new resident." Keitaro knew he had two choices here. He could either try to convince Naru of the impossible-that he had been turned into a girl by a genie-or he could pretend he was someone else, and run away. Of course he choose the least sensible option.

"Narusegawa! I **am** Keitaro!" Keitaro said.

"Um, if this is you're idea of a joke, it's really bad," Naru said. "Keitaro is a guy and doesn't have any of these," Naru continued, pointing at his chest.

"It's true!" Keitaro continued to assert.

"Don't be dumb. You're voice is totally different, too. Of course, you do look a bit like him if I think about it," Naru reflected, cocking her head from side to side, examining him.

"It's me! I'm Urashima Keitaro!" Keitaro said. "Remember the first time I accidentally looked through the hole in the ceiling of my room and saw you changing?" Naru blushed a deep red.

"I...I can't believe that pervert would tell someone else that! Ooooo, he's DEAD when he gets back!" Naru said, angry with rage at Keitaro.

"No! It's really me! I got turned into a women by a genie!" Keitaro insisted.

"Right. And the sea is above the clouds."

"Really! It's me...woah!" Keitaro shouted, as he slipped and landed in between Naru's breasts.

"Ahh!" Naru said, and pushed Keitaro away. "You've gotta be more careful than that! You're just like...Keitaro..." Naru said. "Wait, are you **really** Keitaro? What's your grade average?"

"49!" Keitaro replied.

"Well...I can't see why anyone would want to pretend to be Keitaro. Now that I think about it, it is so absurdly ridiculous, not to mention you're a girl."

"That's what I've been saying!" Keitaro said.

"And even if you were a guy, you still wouldn't want to be Keitaro," Naru said.

"Hey! You're so mean!" Keitaro said.

"Heey...I just thought of somethinhg...You just groped me!"

"No! It was an accident!"

"NARU PUNCH!" Naru shouted, smashing Keitaro for all he was worth. **BAAAM!!**

::Later on, around 10:00::

----------------Living Room of Hinata-sou----------------

"EEEEEEEEEEHH?! KEITARO'S A GIRL?!" everyone shouted.

"Uh...please don't make such a big deal..." Keitaro started to say.

"THIS IS A BIG DEAL! SHUT UP!" Motoko yelled. "I can't believe that you're actually Keitaro!" Motoko said, calmer.

"Au! Sempai's a girl!" Shinobu cried, running away.

"Ah...Shinobu-chan! Come back!" Keitaro reached out, but Naru stopped him.

"She'll come back. Right now we have to discuss about your little problem," Naru said.

"Yeah! Like why the heck Keitaro became such a cute girl all of a sudden!" Kitsune said. "Look at how nicely endowed she is!" Kitsune continued, grabbing Keitaro's newly acquired enlargements on his chest. (A/N I will still refer to Keitaro as a guy in terms of he/him/his/etc. except in speech and/or thought.)

"Um..." Keitaro sweat dropped. "Can you not do that?"

"How come this worthless guy suddenly turned into a cute girl?!" Kitsune whined.

"Kitsune! We have more pressing matters to attend to!" Naru shouted.

"Like what?" Haruka said, entering from apparently nowhere.

"What do you mean, like what? Like how to change him back!" Naru said.

"How? Keitaro, if what you say is true, can you change back?" Haruka asked.

"Well, err...the genie did say that I was stuck for the rest of my life," Keitaro said.

"So what is there to do? Just leave him as the manager and keep on living like he is," Haruka said.

"Err..." they all stuttered, lost for words. This had not occurred to them in the least. Haruka started to leave.

"You might want to change your wardrobe, though!" Haruka said. Keitaro was dumbfounded. What was going to happen with his life?

A/N: Yahoo! First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	2. Keitaro Goes Shopping

Ever Wonder If...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Well, it's chapter 2 so time for some really weird stuff! Don't worry, nothing bad! Right now, I have no idea who to pair him with. Maybe I can't pair him with anybody, because he's a girl. Hmm...I'll get back to you on that...please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 2: Keitaro Goes Shopping

::10:30, Sunday Morning::

---------------Hinata-sou Living Room-----------------

"Okay, so here it is, in plain English," Naru said. (A/N: Perhaps I should say plain Japanese. I wonder if they have a phrase like that?) "Keitaro is a woman."

"Right," everyone said, including Shinobu who had returned.

"So we have to teach him what it means to be a woman," Naru said.

"Right!"

"So first she has to look like one!" Kitsune said. "Here! I got clothes for you!"

"Kitsune! Why did you get my clothes?!" Naru asked angrily.

"Because you two are the closest match," Kitsune explained. "She can't wear Motoko's because she's too tall."

"Like I would actually lend him my clothes!" Motoko said.

"And look at her chest! It's about the same size of yours! I checked!" Kitsune continued to say, causing Naru and Keitaro to blush violently.

"Kitsune!" Naru whined.

"Well she can't go out like that! So unfitting!" Kitsune said, pointing at Keitaro.

"Why not?! This is the clothes I normally wear!" Keitaro said.

"Yeah, but you're not normal!" Kitsune said. "Most girls don't wear pants!"

"You wear pants every day!" Keitaro shot back.

"I don't count! Now go wear that!" Kitsune said. "Err...actually, maybe you should go help her, Naru. I doubt she knows how to put that on."

"EEEH?!" Naru shrieked.

"I can do it myself!" Keitaro shouted, and he left.

"You know...Kitsune...he can wear his own clothes still," Naru said.

"Yeah, but it's more fun this way!♥" Kitsune giggled. Keitaro came out, decked out in a blouse will frills and a mini-skirt.

"Oooo...so cute!" Kitsune said, and incidentally this is what everyone thought.

"It's kinda cold," Keitaro said. "How can girls wear this all the time?"

"You get used to it," Naru said.

"But...I'm so exposed..." Keitaro said.

"Like I said, you get used to it," Naru said.

"I refuse to wear this!" Keitaro put down.

"Whatever, it's not like I care," Naru said. "Do you smell something burning?" Keitaro sniffed the air.

"Hmm...you're right something is burning! Hey, where'd everybody go?" Keitaro panicked, looking around the living room and finding only him and Naru there.

"Eh? There's a fire outside!" Naru said, sprinting outside followed closely by Keitaro.

"Aaaah! What's burning?!" Keitaro shouted.

"Your clothes," Kitsune replied. "You obviously don't need them anymore."

"Nooo!" Keitaro cried.

"Um...Kitsune...this is really unnecessary," Naru said.

"No! It is vital! Otherwise Keitaro will turn out like you!"

"What?!"

"Always at school, unnecessarily wearing un-cute clothes in an ugly hair cut," Kitsune said.

"I wasn't that bad!" Naru shouted.

"Yeah, I mean 10 to thirty guys still came after you!" Kitsune said. "Not fair at all!"

"So you guys should go shopping!♥" Kitsune said, and she went inside.

"Err..." Naru stammered.

"Why? Why did she burn all my clothes? Aaah! She even burned my boxers!" Keitaro cried.

"C'mon idiot. I hope you have some money, because it looks like we're going shopping," Naru said, and she dragged Keitaro away from the fire.

"Shopping?" Keitaro asked. "I hate shopping for clothes!"

--------------The Mall--------------------

::11:30 AM, Sunday::

"Oh, so cute! ♥" Naru said, holding up a shirt with a little duck on it. "Wouldn't this look great?" Keitaro just sulked. "Oh, why am I asking you, anyways?! I'll just get it!" Keitaro continued to sulk. Somehow, he had been forced to come along to buy new clothes. And since he had to, Naru told him he might as well get girl clothes, being a girl and all. _Maybe this is what the genie was talking about. If I am ever to understand women, perhaps I should start trying now,_ Keitaro said, and he decided to stop sulking and enjoy shopping like a proper woman.

"I think it's actually very cute! ♥" Keitaro said in his girliest voice.

"Now you're just mocking me," Naru said. _Great, that worked well,_ Keitaro thought. "But at least you're paying attention now," Naru commented. "Seriously, since we can't do anything about Kitsune burning your clothes you might as well buy clothes in good taste that are cute."

"Good taste?! What was wrong with my other clothes that were not good taste?" Keitaro demanded to know.

"Well, they were kind of plain and ugly," Naru admitted.

"Hmmph. I liked those," Keitaro said.

"Well you'll like these too. Here, take this," Naru said, handing Keitaro a bunch of shirts and skirts. "We'll do underwear next," Naru said, still browsing.

"Un-underwear?" Keitaro gulped.

"C'mon, you don't think you'd be wearing boxers did you? And you'll need bras, too," Naru pointed out.

"Ah...well...maybe?" Keitaro said. **STOMP!** Naru smashed her foot on Keitaro, causing him to hop around in pain.

"Don't be so immodest! Only loose women don't wear any bras!" Naru said. "Idiot!"

"Sorry!" Keitaro said sarcastically. "But I just can't get used to it!"

"Don't shout!" Naru said, putting her hand over Keitaro's mouth. "You're attracting attention."

"Then," Keitaro whispered, "How about you buy the," here Keitaro coughed, "Unmentionables...and I'll go back!"

"Wimp!" Naru accused, letting go of Keitaro. "Fine! Whatever! Leave! I don't care! But I'm not buying any of your clothes for you!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I'll go!" Keitaro groveled. He had to get clothes, after all.

"Good. Let's go," Naru said. They walked into the, ahem, unmentionable section of the store. Yes, Keitaro had passed it many times, and maybe, just maybe even looked through it. But he had never gone through it looking to buy something, especially something for himself. It made him, to say the least, very uncomfortable. It was evident on his face, sweat pouring down.

"Idiot!" Naru whispered hoarsely. "Stop looking so nervous! I'm not feeling comfortable too and I'm not showing it!"

"I-I can't help it!" Keitaro said, shaking. He could just imagine what would happen.

Imagined Scene

Keitaro was holding up a bra. "How am I supposed to know what size I am?" he mused to himself silently. He looked at himself in a mirror and guesstimated. "About this big? Good enough," he said.

"AAAAAAAAH!" a woman screamed. "It's a pervert!"

"Huh?" Keitaro said, looking around, and saw the woman pointing at him. "No...wait...it's not what it looks like!"

"PERVERT!" the woman kept on screaming. "He's a guy dressing up as a girl!"

"No!" Keitaro shouted, while the police came and arrested him. Suddenly, a folder was handed to him. "DEATH SENTENCE?!?!?!" Keitaro shouted in horror. "How-?!"

"Too many acts of perversity. Here is the witness," the judge said, and pointed to Narusegawa.

"You finally get what you deserve, pervert!" Naru shouted at him.

"NOOOOOOO!!" Keitaro screamed as they dragged him away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" someone asked Keitaro.

"Eh? Eh?" Keitaro asked nervously.

"Why are you clenching that bra so tightly?" Naru asked. _Phew,_ Keitaro thought. _It's only Naru. Plus my daydream could never happen._

"P-P-PERVERT!" another lady yelled.

"EH?!" Keitaro said in alarm. "N-no! It's not what it looks like," Keitaro said automatically. "Eh?" No one was pointing at him, nor was Naru slapping, kicking, or generally punching the heck out of him. Instead a woman was smacking a man who had done something or other...probably grabbed her butt or something like that. _Phew,_ Keitaro thought again.

"PERVERT!" another lady shouted. Keitaro instinctively ducked.

"It's not me!" Keitaro whined.

"Um...what are you doing?" Naru asked. "PERVERT!" she suddenly screamed, swinging her foot.

"Aaah!" Keitaro yelped, lying lower, but it seems that Naru was not aiming for him and smacked down a guy behind her.

"Total pervert! Grabbing my butt!" Naru huffed.

"PERVERT!" another woman screamed.

"What is this?" Keitaro asked. Suddenly 10 men appeared in front of the store.

"Hahahaha!" they laughed in unison. "We are the pervert brigade!"

"Ugh..." Naru sweat-dropped. "They're worse than you," she said to Keitaro.

"I wasn't that bad!" Keitaro protested.

"Our mission: to grab cute women's butts!" the pervert brigade continued.

"Um..." everyone in the store stuttered. "What kind of mission is that?" they asked themselves.

"So if all the cute women that we haven't grabbed could just line up right here..." one of the members of the pervert brigade said, pointing to a line right in front of them.

"PERVERTS!" Keitaro suddenly yelled, not being able to take it anymore. How could anyone be this stupid, daft, idiotic, dense and retarded at the same time? "Have you no chivalry? No honor? No basic code of conduct or common sense?" he asked them. "Why are guys so dumb and perverted?!"

"My question exactly," Naru whispered in his ear.

"Hey, it's not like we're fooling anyone," the leader said. "It's not like we call ourselves the Nice Brigade, or the Honor Brigade. We want everyone to know that we're the Pervert Brigade!"

"ATTENTION ALL MEMBERS OF THE PERVERT BRIGADE!" a voice over the PA system of the store said. "PLEASE STAY WHERE YOU ARE SO THE POLICE CAN COME AND ARESSET YOU PROMPTLY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION."

"Yeah! Take that, perverts!" Keitaro shouted.

"Jeez, missy, what's your problem?" one member asked. Luckily the store's customers came to his defense.

"It's people like you guys that make the world such a nasty place!"

"She's right! What's wrong with you!" etc. etc. etc.

"Well, if they're gone, do you still want to buy bras and panties?" Naru asked.

"Oh...heh heh...I forgot..." Keitaro said.

"Idiot!" Naru said. "Let's go." So they went back to the bra aisle.

"How am I supposed to know what size I am?" Keitaro whispered, back to feeling nervous.

"What? Do you want me to feel so I can measure it?" Naru asked.

"Feel?" Keitaro said, dreaming up several scenes in his head that caused his nose to start bleeding.

"Perv!" Naru said. "Stop it! Do you think I'd actually do that? Weirdo!"

"I can't help it! You said it!" Keitaro accused.

"Yeah, but don't you know that's obviously a joke? You can feel yourself in a changing room and take several different sizes to figure out what size you are, pervert," Naru told him.

"Fine! Give me some and I'll do it," Keitaro said resignedly.

"How about this?" Naru asked, and when Keitaro looked his eyes bulged several centimeters from his head, breaking his glasses, in typical manga form.

"Those?!?!?!!?!??" Keitaro asked. It was a lacy bra, the kind he actually had seen on Naru (not on purpose!). "I, um, want something less showy..."

"This isn't showy at all! I wear it all the time," Naru said, then suddenly stiffened. **SLAP!** "Look what you made me say! Seeing a girl all the time made me too comfortable!" Naru cried, while Keitaro rubbed his face from the slap. _Oh my! I'm am sooooooooo embarrassed, I could just die!_ Naru thought, the blush on her face getting redder.

"Anyways," Keitaro coughed. "I'll just go try these," he said, showing some plain cloth ones. "Uh...I'll be back." And Keitaro left Naru where she was and went to a changing room.

"Wait! Keitaro!" Naru cried out.

"Eh? What is it?" Keitaro asked. Naru got closer.

"Um," she whispered. "You're not allowed to try those on."

"Why not?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...you just can't. Are you allowed to try boxers on?" Naru asked.

"No! Don't be absurd!" Keitaro said.

"So what makes you think you can try those on?" Naru asked.

"Err..." Keitaro answered.

"Here, you might as well try these on too," Naru said, handing him the various skirts and blouses he/they/she had picked. "And hide the bras in this huge pile so you can try it on. That's how I sometimes try them on." Keitaro just stood there with a huge pile of clothes in his hand. "What are you standing there for? You'll look even more suspicious, go, go!" Keitaro slowly dragged his legs. He didn't really want to go, but somehow he managed to will his legs to slug forward.

"Hello, ma'am," a sales lady greeted. "And how many items will you be trying on today?"

"Um, these," Keitaro said through the huge pile of clothes.

"Okay, and how many is that?" the lady asked.

"Uh...about 8 items," Keitaro said, guessing.

"Okay, please proceed to the nearest empty changing booth, and hang this on the door," the lady said giving Keitaro a little plastic tag that said "8" on it. Keitaro struggled to walk to the nearest one, and when he finally got there dumped the clothes on the ground.

"Ugh, I hope I never have to do this again," Keitaro said and turned to the mirror. "Ahhh! I'm so sorry...oh wait that's me," Keitaro said, mistaking his reflection for a woman. He hadn't actually looked at his changed body since the genie changed it yet, and so he examined every inch of it. _You know,_ Keitaro thought, _That genie actually made me a cute chick. If I saw myself on the street I'd say I was cute._ Keitaro continued to examine. _I need new glasses, these just make me ugly. Especially as a girl. Heh, just like Narusegawa. Though the genie went overboard with the breasts. I mean look at it! It's just bulging out of my shirt!_ It seemed, to only emphasize his point, suddenly the bra he was wearing (Naru's) broke by way of the clasp in the back. _Great. Exactly what I need._ He took of his shirt, and immediately started to blush red. _Well, I can't help it, I mean it is my body now,_ he thought, but that did not stop his blushing. _I'd better try these on before someone gets suspicious._

----------------------Outside the Changing Rooms-----------------------------

"What is taking that idiot so long?" Naru asked herself. "It's almost been 15 minutes!"

"Excuse me, do you require assistance?" someone asked Naru.

"Eh?" Naru asked, turning around to face the sales lady.

"Do you need anything?" she asked. "It looked like you were looking for something, and my sales intuition is never wrong!"

"No, I'm okay," Naru told her.

"Are you sure? I can sense it..." the lady asked, putting the middle and forefinger of each hand on her temple and humming. "I will use my psychic powers..." she whispered in this pose.

"Uh..." Naru said, sweat-dropping.

"Wait...you are looking for a person..." the sales lady continued. _Is she psycho?_ Naru thought.

"This person is very important to you..." the lady added.

"W-what?! That's not true at all," Naru denied hotly.

"In fact, this person may be your boy–" **BAM!** Suddenly the sales lady went crashing down onto the floor. She did not get up; she was definitely unconscious.

"Eh?" Naru exclaimed, and saw that Keitaro had bumped into her. _Thank goodness!_ "So, does it fit?"

"Shhh!" Keitaro said, looking around nervously.

"What's the problem?" Naru asked.

"Shhh!" Keitaro hushed her again. "Let's talk in the bathroom."

"Ugh! You pervert!" Naru said, automatically aiming for Keitaro.

"Hey! I'm a girl! Do you think I'm gonna go into the men's bathroom? It's not like I'm going to peep on you going to the bathroom. I just want to talk. Let's move slowly, follow me." Keitaro slowly moved towards the restrooms. He literally inched his way there.

"What are you doing, idiot? It'll take all day!" Naru complained.

"Shhh!" Keitaro shushed her again, and continued to inch towards the bathroom. Naru checked her watch. It was 1:00pm.

-------------The Bathroom------------

::1:30 PM::

"Stupid idiot!" Naru shouted, hitting Keitaro. **SMACK!**

"Sorry, but it was necessary!" Keitaro said.

"Why?" Naru asked.

"Because I'm not wearing a...heh heh...um...bra," Keitaro mumbled.

"What?!" Naru shouted, causing the women in the bathroom to turn and look at her. "Heh heh, sorry..." Naru apologized to them.

"It broke spontaneously," Keitaro whispered.

"Give me it, it's mine anyways," Naru whispered back. Keitaro handed it back. Naru examined it, and saw the broken clasp on the back. "Darn it, this was virtually brand new! How big are you, anyways?"

"I don't know! I don't know how to measure!" Keitaro whispered panicked.

"Hmm...bigger than me...probably about Kitsune's size?" Naru asked.

"I don't know!" Keitaro responded in a low voice.

"Okay, you can't go out without a bra, so stay here and I'll go buy one about Kitsune's size and we'll hope for the best." Naru left, and Keitaro was there in a tight (to him) shirt and skirt with no bra and somebody else's panties. You can say that he felt very very uncomfortable. _Why, why must this happen to me? Why?!_ He thought miserably.

"Excuse me," someone said, "If you're not using this stall can you move?"

"Hmm? Okay," Keitaro said automatically and he moved. Suddenly the fact that he was also in a women's bathroom added to his discomfort. _Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, otherwise I'd have no clothes at all._ He waited.

"Ara!" a voice cried, and the door banged open. **BAM!** A lady fell on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro immediately asked, out of his kind heart. He felt for her pulse. _No pulse!_ He thought nervously. _This means...she's dead!_

"Ah, hello!" she said, getting up. Recognition struck Keitaro's face.

"M-m-mutsumi-chan!" he cried.

"Hmm? Yes...I am Mutsumi!♥" Mutsumi said. "But...who are you?"

"I'm...uh..." Keitaro stuttered, realizing he couldn't say he was Keitaro. How would she understand?

"Hmm..." Mutsumi said pensively. "Aha! You look like someone I know!"

"I-I do?" Keitaro gulped.

"Yes! My friend, Keitaro-kun!" Mutsumi said, causing Keitaro to faint. **GOOMPH!** (A/N: in one version of Love Hina that I own, "goomph" was often the sound that was written when the people crashed to the floor, so this is what sound means now and in later chapters).

"Ah-ah, that's nice!" Keitaro said.

"Mutsumi-chan?" a voice said from the door. It was Naru.

"Naru-chan! Imagine meeting you here! And I was just talking about Keitaro-kun too! Where is he?" Mutsumi asked.

"What? Why would he be here?" Naru asked.

"Well...aren't you on a date?" Mutsumi asked.

"WHAT?! Of course not!" Naru shouted. "I'd never go on a date with that guy!" _So comforting,_ Keitaro thought sadly, sweat-dropping.

"Oh. Well, I'll see you later!" Mutsumi said, waving goodbye.

"Uh...bye!" Naru said. An awkward silence ensued. "Oh, yeah, here it is," Naru told Keitaro, handing him a plastic bag. "I also bought everything else. I'll meet you at the front of the store and then we'll take the train home."

"Okay, I'll see you," Keitaro said, going into a stall.

-------------Hinata-sou-------------------

::3:00 PM::

"We're home!" Keitaro called out. Kitsune came out.

"So, what'd did you buy?" she asked.

"You don't need to know!" Naru said.

"Hey! I went to all the trouble of burning her clothes and this is the thanks I get?" Kitsune said, faking injury.

"Why do you keep on referring to him as a female?!" Naru shouted.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it? It's because she's a female," Kitsune said.

"Not in spirit!" Naru said.

"Well...she looks like one," Kitsune said, hand on her chin.

"Um...I'll be leaving now..." Keitaro said.

"Don't you want to study?" Naru asked.

"Huh?"

"We have a mock test tomorrow, don't you remember?"

"AHHHHH!" Keitaro said. "But...but...they won't know that I'm Keitaro! And "I'll fail! AHHHHHH!" Keitaro shouted, panicking and running around everywhere. "SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"

A/N: Woo hoo hoo! Chapter 2 done. Hope you're enjoying it, and hope no one's offended at this! Please R&R!


	3. Preparing for the Mock ExamWomanhood

Ever Wonder If...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Chapter 3! Woo hoo! I hope people are having fun reading this as I am writing this...it's a blast! Thanks for reading and please review!

"..." Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 3: Preparing for the Mock Exam and to be a Woman

-------------Hinata-sou Living Room--------------

::3:15 PM::

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" Keitaro shrieked in a high voice.

"Calm down, you spaz," Naru said.

"You don't know how bad it would be if I can't take my exam tomorrow! Ugggh!" Keitaro continued to panic.

"HIYA!♥" Su shouted.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, turning his head. **BAM!! **He was promptly kicked in the head by her, causing Keitaro to smash into the ground.

"How are ya, Keitaro?" Su asked, peering at him. "Living still?"

"I'd be a lot better if you didn't kick me every time you saw me!" Keitaro shouted.

"Oh?" Naru said. "You have a nosebleed. Does getting hit in the face by middle-schoolers turn you on?"

"TURN ME ON??! Are you crazy?!?! She kicked me in the face!!" Keitaro whined.

"Whatever," Naru said, making a motion with her hand that showed she didn't care at all.

"So Keitaro," Su said, "I heard you need help with the exam tomorrow!" Keitaro slowly got up, and Su jumped on him. "I can help you!"

"Eh? HOW?!" Keitaro said, excited, and causing Su to fall.

"Woah!" Su cried, and she fell onto the ground with her skirt not covering what it was supposed to.

"Eh?!" Keitaro, trying to turn away, but his nose started bleeding again anyways.

"Keitaro you PERVERT!" Naru shouted and swung her fist. **BAAAM!** Keitaro went flying across the room and hit the wall painfully.

"Owww..." Keitaro groaned.

"Heh, oops!♥" Su said, not really sorry at all.

"How are we going to deal with you at all? Jeez!" Naru said, stomping away.

"Wait, Narusegawa!" Keitaro called out, but she just walked away. Keitaro sighed. "Oh well."

"So...you need help?" Su asked, hanging from the ceiling right in front of Keitaro's face.

"Uh..." Keitaro said. "Yes."

"GREAT!!♥" Su said, and immediately dragged Keitaro to her room.

"Err..." Keitaro stuttered.

-----------------Su's Room------------------

It was a jungle. A jungle in a room. It sported nice palm trees, ivy, and even a pool of water that somehow was meant to be there.

"Err...how come your room's like this?" Keitaro asked.

"Because it's more fun like this!" Su answered. "Here it is!"

"What is it?" Keitaro asked.

"Your birth certificate!" Su answered.

"My what? When did you get that!?" Keitaro shouted, and grabbed it back. _Phew, it's all right,_ Keitaro said, glancing at it and seeing nothing wrong. _Eh?_ Keitaro thought, and he looked closer at it. "WHAT?! HOW COME IT SAYS I'M A FEMALE?!?!?!!!"

"Didn't you want help?" Su asked. "Look, this way if they question who you are you can show your birth certificate that you are female!"

"BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I CHANGE BACK?" Keitaro continued to yell.

"Well, I don't see that happening anytime soon," Su pointed out. **DOOO-OONNG!** Shock hit Keitaro as Su made this comment. _That's right...I'm not going to male for a long time..._

"But still, it's my certificate!" Keitaro whined.

"Ah, I can change it back. And here's your new Student ID!" Su tossed him a card.

"When did you get this?"

"When I went rifling through your room for some stuff. Kitsune was taking your clothes at the time, I think," Su mused. The ID had a picture of Keitaro in his old way but it said female instead of male again. "Say cheese!" Su said.

"Eh?!" Keitaro answered, and a bright flash went off. "Owww! I'm blind!" Keitaro moaned.

"All done! Here's the perfect ID!" Su said.

"Won't they remember that I'm a guy?" Keitaro asked.

"Nope! I pretty sure you don't talk to anyone but Naru and no one will care anyhow if everything's legal!"

"They'll think they're going crazy," Keitaro said to himself.

"Are you going to spend all day in here?" Naru asked, popping her head in suddenly. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the ID card and birth certificate.

"Uh...uh..." Keitaro stuttered. Naru grabbed it.

"What?!" Naru shouted. "You made doctored papers? People will know you aren't Keitaro!"

"That's what I said!" Keitaro agreed.

"But...isn't Keitaro a loner who doesn't talk to anyone but you?" Su said.

"True," Naru agreed. Keitaro sweat-dropped in sadness. "Well, Shirai and Haitani might notice."

"All settled then!" Su said.

"All right idiot, ready to study?" Naru asked Keitaro.

"Uh...sure," Keitaro replied.

---------------Keitaro's Room------------------

::3:45 PM, Still Sunday::

"I get it! I get it!" Keitaro shouted, springing up from the table and doing a little victory dance. _This is a very simple concept,_ Naru thought to herself, sweat dropping. **BAM!** Keitaro tripped and fallen flat on his face.

"Are you alright?" Naru said immediately.

"Yeah," Keitaro nervously giggled.

"Um...did you just giggle?" Naru asked.

"Hmm?" Keitaro said.

"Never mind," Naru said. _He's becoming more and more like a girl...this is bad! I have to find a way to change him back! Before I know it, I'll be revealing girl only secrets to him!_ Naru thought nervously.

"So, on to the next problem!" Keitaro said, and started writing furiously. Naru also did the next problem. "Here, I got pi over two, what did you get?" Keitaro asked.

"Pi over 6," she answered.

"Hmm," Keitaro mused. He flipped to the end of the book to check the answers. "You're wrong," he said simply. "Hey I got it right!"

"What?!!?!!" Naru yelled, grabbing Keitaro's shirt and nearly choking him. "How can I get it wrong and you get it right!!!??"

"It-it wasn't my fault!" Keitaro managed to say.

"Not your fault?! Who's fault is it that you got it right?" Naru said, and dropped him on the ground. **PHOOF!** Keitaro landed softly on the ground. "Idiot, I can't believe you got it right."

"Heh heh..." Keitaro laughed nervously. "I've been getting a lot more right, recently."

"It must be a fluke," Naru said.

"What?! Just because I'm getting things right doesn't mean it's a fluke!" Keitaro whined.

"Yeah, right. Maybe it's that since you're a girl you're smarter?" Naru suggested.

"WHAT?!!?!?!?! That's a filthy lie!" Keitaro shouted.

"It's not like you could do any of these before!" Naru shouted.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

::7:30 PM, roughly 3 hours and 15 minutes later::

"Finally done!" Naru said, closing her book. "On to English!"

"Ahh, I can't go on much longer," Keitaro said.

"Sempai! Narusegawa-sempai! Dinner's ready!" Shinobu called out.

"Be right down!" Naru said, and she got up along with Keitaro. "After dinner, we'll do English," she told Keitaro as they entered the kitchen.

"Eh?" Shinobu said, because she had forgotten about Keitaro's predicament. "Who is this?"

"Shinobu-chan, it's me!!" Keitaro said. "Keitaro!"

"Eh? Ohhhh..." Shinobu said. _I can't get used to Sempai's cute girl form!_ Shinobu thought. Motoko, Kitsune, and Su came in.

"KEITARO! HIYA!♥" Su shouted. **BAAAAMM!!**

"Aieeeee!" Keitaro shouted slamming into Motoko.

"Ur-ur-URASHIMA! GET OFF! ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Motoko bellowed.

"Aieeeeeee!" Keitaro shouted again, bouncing around the room like a pinball. **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAAAM!** He landed on top of Shinobu, knocking her unconscious as well as himself.

"Uh..." Kitsune and Naru said, sweat-dropping.

"Oh well, let's eat!♥" Su said, and sat down.

"Su!" Naru cried.

"Hmmmf?" Su said, with food dripping out of her mouth.

"You can't eat if Shinobu-chan and Keitaro is unconscious!"

"But then we'll have to wait forever to eat! I'm hungry now!" Su whined.

"You're always hungry," Motoko sweat-dropped. Su just kept eating.

"Owwwww..." Keitaro moaned, getting up slowly. "Eh? Shinobu-chan?" he exclaimed upon seeing Shinobu-chan beneath him.

"Idiot!" Motoko said. Keitaro quickly shook Shinobu until she woke up.

"Ah..." she said. "What happened?"

"Never mind that, let's eat!!!!♥" Su said, and started to chomp viciously on a piece of squid. And they did. And it was good.

"Man, that was good!" Keitaro said, afterwards.

"You know, now that you're a girl, you should be watching what you eat," Kitsune warned.

"Eh?" Keitaro said.

"Here, I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a girl!" Kitsune said, and brought out a whiteboard.

"Um...do I really need this?" Keitaro asked.

"You know, she's right. You must be a proper girl," Motoko commented.

"You're not one!" Keitaro whined.

"Don't worry about me, but about yourself!" Motoko retorted.

"Pay attention!" Kitsune said. "First thing is body!"

"What?" Keitaro said. "What are you talking about?"

"Anatomy. These," Kitsune said, poking Keitaro's chest, "Are breasts."

"I know that!" Keitaro shouted. "Who doesn't know that?!?!!" Suddenly Su started feeling them, causing Keitaro to feel very uncomfortable.

"They're squishy!" Su said.

"SU!!" Naru and Keitaro yelled. "STOP!"

"What?" Su said. "Fine," she said, and sulked away.

"But the main thing that makes you a girl is you don't have 'that' anymore," Kitsune said, pointing where 'that' was and giggling.

"I know that!" Keitaro said once more.

"If you can't be mature about it, why do it at all?" Naru asked. Kitsune ignored her.

"Okay, that's the basic differences between boys and girls. Now on to behavior," Kitsune said, writing down "Behavior" on the board. "As expected, girls are polite, nice, and cute," Kitsune said.

"What??!! Then how come you guys aren't more nice to me?!!??" Keitaro demanded to know.

"Hey, I'm not done yet. Most are docile and sweet, and most of all, they act beautifully!" Kitsune said. "BUT...if there's a pervert around, they get angry often and act violent, hateful, and generally not what they're supposed to." _Ugh, that's what they see me as,_ Keitaro thought, drooping his head and sweat-dropping. "Also," Kitsune continued, writing all of this down on the board. "Hey! You're not taking notes! How will you remember if you don't write it down?!?!"

"Are you crazy?!" Keitaro asked in disbelief.

"You won't remember! I'd bet you'd forget by tomorrow!" Kitsune said.

"Like this is really necessary at all," Keitaro mumbled.

"Fine! Whatever! Be a delinquent student! Moving on!" Kitsune said, and wrote some more stuff on the board.

"Now, look here," Kitsune said, pointing to a picture of a girl. "There are several places where it is not permissible to be touched."

"You don't think I don't know this?!?!" Keitaro yelled. "I've only been smacked for doing it ten thousand times!"

"Exactly. You don't seemed to have learned very well if you've been smacked ten thousand times," Kitsune said.

"Uh..." Keitaro said, not able to argue the point.

"That's what I thought," Kitsune said smugly. "Okay, so listen up. Here, here, and here are obvious places," Kitsune continued, pointing to the chest, butt, and 'that' area. "What you might not know, is that it is also unacceptable to be touched here," Kitsune said, and pointed to the head.

"What?! Why?" Keitaro asked. "Why can't girls be touched in the face?"

"Well, what would you think if a guy went up to you and touched you in the face?" Kitsune asked. "Do you touch people in the face?"

"Well...not really..." Keitaro said.

"That's what I thought!" Kitsune said.

"Can we finish this already? I have to study!" Keitaro whined.

"Jeez! Just ignore all the makings of being a girl!" Kitsune said.

"What makings? None of you follow these so called rules that you're putting down!" Keitaro yelled.

"Why, I am so offended that you would even say that!" Kitsune said in mock offense.

"Look! I'm a girl! So let me study and be myself in peace!" Keitaro yelled, pulling up his skirt and revealing his panties.

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!" Naru and Motoko yelled. "DOUBLE STRIKING IDIOT PUNCH!" **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro yelled, making several Keitaro shaped holes in the ceiling.

"Uh..." Kitsune said, still holding her index finger up and sweat-dropping. "You know he is a girl and it's not like you haven't seen panties before." Naru and Motoko were breathing heavily.

"But...it's Keitaro! He's not allowed to do things like that!" Motoko said. **BAM!** Keitaro landed back.

"Hey, I think we need some new rules regarding Keitaro," Kitsune said.

"Eh?!" Naru exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, since he's a girl, there is no reason why he can't come in and use the bath with us!" Kitsune said.

"WHAAAT?!" Motoko yelled. "W-WHY DO YOU SAY SUCH THINGS??!!!"

"It's obvious by now he's seen himself naked!♥" Kitsune giggled.

"But he still has the mind of Keitaro!!" Naru said.

"Well, he's a girl now! There's no reason to hold back!♥" Kitsune said. She picked up Keitaro. "Would anybody see him and think it's Keitaro?" she asked.

"Well...perhaps not..." Naru started.

"Of course not! It's a woman. In fact, are we 100 sure it's not a person in disguise?" Kitsune asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Naru said.

"Who's being ridiculous? Keitaro is a man, last time I checked!" Kitsune said.

"Look, we've already had this discussion," Naru said. "So let's just go. C'mon, Keitaro, don't just lie there all day."

"Ah...so much pain..." Keitaro mumbled. "Narusegawa, you go, I want to relax with a bath."

"What?!!?! How can you relax?! We have a mock exam tomorrow!!" Naru yelled.

"Jeez, just let him take a bath if he wants to!" Kitsune said. _And this way...I can..._ Kitsune thought to herself.

-----------Hinata-sou Bath------------

::8:00 PM::

"Ahhh...." Keitaro sighed in relief as he soaked his poor sore body. He was in the big open air bath that he so rarely got to use in peace. Still, just in case, he had put up a sign of warning. "Don't want any girl to be busting in and socking me. Still, I am a girl, so they should stop it already anyways." He relaxed even more. "Ahh...I should do this more often."

"Why, of course you can do it more often!" a voice came from the door of the bath.

"Eh?!" Keitaro exclaimed. "Who is it?!?!" It was Kitsune.

"Kitsune!" Keitaro shouted. "What are you doing?!" Kitsune was only wrapped in a bath towel, like normal.

"Well, we're both girls, so I thought it'd be okay if we took a bath together! Don't you know girls do it all the time?" Kitsune said.

"Yes, but–" Keitaro began, but Kitsune put her hand over his mouth, leaning over him. She let her towel drop. C**RAACKKK! **Keitaro's eyes bulged out many centimeters from his head. **SPURRRRRRRTTT!** His nose started to bleed. He immediately turned away and started to run. But Kitsune grabbed him.

"C'mon Keitaro!" Kitsune said, and she giggled.

"Urrgh...let me go!" Keitaro said, squirming.

"Haha! Never!" Kitsune said. Keitaro managed to slip out, but he tripped.

"Woah!" he said. **BAM!** He fell face first onto the rocks. "Owww..." he groaned in pain. "My face...my whole body aches..."

"Hahaha! I got you now!" Kitsune said.

"What?!" Keitaro said, and he sprung up immediately, only to trip again. "Woah!" he cried, and he fell on top of Kitsune, causing them both to lose balance. **BAAM!** "Oww..." he groaned for a second time, but when he put his hand on the ground to push himself up, he felt something round a squishy instead.

"Oh, Keitaro, you pervert!♥" Kitsune said, giggling shyly.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't!" Keitaro shouted, and he immediately moved his hand away, but of course since he was using that hand to support himself, he fell down face first on to Kitsune instead of moving away. **Phooomp!**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice screamed from the doorway. Keitaro looked up.

"Ah...ah..." Keitaro stuttered, upon seeing Motoko.

"What's all the noise about?" Naru said, poking her head into the bath. Her face registered shock at the sight she saw.

"Urashima..."

"Keitaro..."

"DIE!" **BAAAAAAM!**

"Aieeeeee!" Keitaro yelled, flying away.

"Kitsune! What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"Hee hee," Kitsune just giggled. "I was just having some fun."

"You have to cover up!" Naru said.

"Why? I told you, he's a girl, so there's no reason why girls can't take a bath together."

"I told you because he has the mind of a guy!" Naru said, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Heh heh....c'mon, it was just some harmless fun!" Kitsune said.

"Harmless, no. Fun, also no. Don't do anything like that again!" Naru said.

"Fine, but shouldn't you go find Keitaro?" Kitsune said.

"Why? He's fine by himself somewhere," Naru said.

"A nearly naked woman somewhere in the middle of the night?" Kitsune said.

"EH?!" Motoko and Naru said.

"Jeez, it's almost as if you two forgot he was a woman. You'd better go retrieve him before something happens," Kitsune said, and left the bath.

"Naru-sempai, Kitsune is right. We should go find him..." Motoko said.

"Yeah..." Naru agreed, but before they left Keitaro landed back on the ground. **BAAM!**

"OW!" Keitaro yelled. "You know, you two hit really hard!" Keitaro shouted, immediately jumping up and down in fury. "It wasn't my fault!" _How is he still alive?_ Motoko thought.

"Urashima, if you do anything like that again, I will hit you harder," Motoko said.

"I'm not like that at all!" Keitaro cried.

"Just go to bed!" Naru said, and they both left.

-----------Manager's Room----------------

::9:00 PM::

Keitaro grabbed the futon and pulled it out. He quickly lay down and turned off the lights. "Man, this whole woman changing thing is getting out of hand! I have to find that genie!" He shifted around. "I hope that tomorrow there's no problem with this woman thing, anyways." He fell asleep.

----------------Naru's Room------------

"I guess he really is a girl. Okay, starting tomorrow, I'll treat him like one!" Naru told herself. "It's not really fair otherwise."

---------------Motoko's Room---------

"Urashima is still Urashima. He is not a girl. He will never be," Motoko said to herself while preparing to sleep. "How can we treat him otherwise?"

--------------Kitsune's Room----------

"Let's see, what can I do to have more fun? I'll have to ask Su tomorrow!"

A/N: Okay, sorry for this chapter that is totally lame. But just pretend it was good and look forward to the next chapter! Also, I'm sorry if I've offended anyone. I'll say it now, I'm a guy (you can know that by reading my bio, but who would ever waste time to do that?), so I don't know **that** many things girls-related...don't kill me! sounds of author getting beat up by a bunch of girls Please R&R!


	4. School as a Woman

Ever Wonder If...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Sorry for what I believed to be a lame pathetic past chapter. I hope that this chapter is so much better that you keep reading! Imagine the last one as a necessary but not very humorous chapter. Or you can just believe that I didn't write very well (which I didn't). And just in case you were wondering where this takes place in the manga (for that is what I like, the anime is different and I prefer the manga) it's after they both fail, after volume 3 and after they go to the beach in volume 5. A side note is to pretend that Shirai and Haitani didn't make it either, cause they're all still in a prep school. Well, enough of me blabbering, here is chapter 4! Please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 4: School as a Woman

-------------Keitaro's Room--------------------

::7:00 AM, Monday::

**BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!** Keitaro's alarm went off with the annoying buzz that it had every morning. _Uh...what day is it today? What do I have?_ Keitaro thought groggily as he grabbed his alarm clock and examined what it read. _7:00 AM already? MONDAY? AHH! I HAVE A MOCK EXAM!_ Keitaro sprung up from his bed and changed as quickly as possible. Which wasn't very fast at all. _What is this?_ Keitaro asked himself, holding up a bra. _Why do I have...oh,_ Keitaro realized, as he felt something weighing down on his chest. _I'm a girl now, aren't I?_ He put on the panties (_This feels too smooth and weird_) and a skirt (_Woah! I'm so exposed!_). He tried several times to put on the bra, but he couldn't quite get the clasp to stick. _Man, I should've practiced!_ Keitaro thought. Immediately he realized how ridiculous that was. Practicing to put on clothes? Who does that?

"Are you going to stand in there all day?" Naru said, opening the door.

"Eh?" Keitaro said turning around. Shock hit them both.

"Ah...ah...sorry!" Keitaro said.

"No, no...I'm sorry!" Naru said and she closed the door. "But you have to, um, hurry up." Keitaro tried several more times, but he couldn't for the life of him put it on.

"Uh...Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me put this bra on?" Keitaro asked softly, too softly for Narusegawa to hear.

"What was that?" Naru asked.

"Can you come in here?"

"Are you done changing?"

"No."

"Then I won't come in."

"But I need help!"

"Need what? You have to speak up!" The door started to open.

"I NEED HELP TO PUT ON THIS BRA!" Keitaro said much louder. The door open and all of Hinata-sou was staring in at Keitaro topless and holding a bra in his hand. "Ah...ah..." Keitaro stumbled over his words. "Ah...ah..."

"Idiot!" Naru said, coming in and the only one not in shock. Everyone continued staring. She took the bra from his hand and put it on for him. "Really, all that peeping and you still don't know how put a bra on?"

"What? I wasn't peeping to find that out!" Keitaro said, overcoming his shock.

"Aha! So you **were** peeping!" Naru teased some more.

"No! That's not what I meant to say!" Keitaro said, running after Naru who had started to go to the kitchen.

"Idiot!" Naru said, turning around. "Put on a shirt!" And she slammed the door in Keitaro's face. **BAM!** Keitaro hit the door hard.

"Ow!" came the muffled voice. It opened again with Keitaro wearing a sweatshirt that he had bought. Kitsune was shocked out of her state of shock.

"What are you wearing!" she yelled.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, surprised that she spoke. Everyone else immediately started to move.

"That's right! Keitaro, you don't look like a girl!" Su said.

"Au...sempai, that's so ugly!" Shinobu said. _Even Shinobu-chan commented,_ Keitaro thought, sadly sweat-dropping.

"Urashima, if you are a girl, you must at least dress like one," Motoko observed. "Go and put on a better looking shirt."

"You're one to talk!" Keitaro shouted.

"What?! You dare criticize me?" Motoko said. "Urashima..." she growled while drawing her sword. "Do you want to die before your exam?"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm – Aieee!" he cried, as Kitsune and Su grabbed him and ripped his shirt off.

"Here, put this on," Su said, jamming a very girlish looking tank-top that they had gotten from who knows where; Keitaro knew that he had not bought anything like that yesterday.

"It's fall! It's freezing! I'll die if I go out in this!" Keitaro yelled.

"Ai, so picky!" Kitsune said. "Fine, wear this!" And she jammed yet another shirt that was very girly but at least was long-sleeved.

"Au! So cute!" Shinobu said.

"Yes, you now look like a proper woman," Motoko commented. _Great,_ Keitaro thought unhappily. _Exactly what I wanted._ **SMACK!** Kitsune had smacked his butt hard.

"Ow!"

"Now get!" Keitaro left for the kitchen.

"Kitsune, that was unnecessary," Motoko said.

"What? He's a she, after all," Kitsune said. "You agreed he should look like a woman!"

"Well, it would be unnatural if he didn't dress like one, but he is still Urashima, a guy who can't stop peeping, groping, and doing other unnecessary actions."

"I think you just can't get over the fact that he's much cuter than you!" Kitsune teased.

"What?! Of course not!" Motoko denied hotly.

"Whatever!♥" Kitsune said, and she ran into the kitchen.

------------------------Kitchen of the Hinata-sou---------------------

"Took you guys long enough," Naru said. Keitaro was sitting next to her and sweating nervously.

"FOOD!♥" Su shrieked happily, kicking Keitaro on the way to her chair. **BAAAM!** Keitaro went down.

"Su!" Naru shouted, and she helped Keitaro get up.

"No, I'm alright," Keitaro said and dizzily sat back down on his chair. Su had started eating, of course.

"Su! Wait for everyone," Motoko said.

"Hmmph," Su said, and she swallowed what was in her mouth. Everyone finally sat down.

"ITADAKIMASU!" they all said (Su said it especially happy) and they all began to eat.

"Keitaro, you should watch what you eat, like I said yesterday," Kitsune said, seeing Keitaro eat food like a madman.

"That's not it, I have to hurry to make it to the train!" Keitaro said in between bites. He looked at his watch. "EEEK!" he shrieked. "It's already 7:55? Arrgh! Thank you Shinobu-chan for a good meal! Good bye!" Keitaro zoomed out.

"Wait for me, you idiot!" Naru said, chasing after him.

"They're both hopeless," Kitsune commented.

"Thank you Shinobu-chan!" Naru called out from the doorway of the Hinata-sou.

"You're welcome!" Shinobu beamed.

"They're both hopeless," Kitsune only repeated.

-------------------The Train Station------------------

::8:00AM::

"Hinata Lodge...Hinata Lodge..." the train's PA system droned on. "Doors are opening." (A/N: I actually have no clue what happens on Japan's trains...I'm making this all up, so if you actually have been to Japan and are thinking _This never happens_ I apologize. Maybe you could tell me what does?) "Doors closing, please take caution."

"Ahhh!" Keitaro cried. "Wait for me! WAIT!!!" he shouted. The train started to move slowly.

"Train stopping to pick up an idiot who is late. Doors opening." Keitaro jumped in with Narusegawa right behind him. "Doors closing. Please take caution." Keitaro and Naru had made it onto the train. They were breathing heavily.

"You know, this is all because you didn't know how to dress properly!" Naru whispered hoarsely.

"It's not my fault! It's not like I have experience in these matters!" Keitaro whispered back.

"Hmmph!" Naru said, and she turned away. Keitaro hung on to the hand hold. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," a voice said.

"Oh, sorry," Keitaro said, and he shifted position.

"Woah!" the owner of the voice said, falling down...down. **BAM!**

"Oh my goodness, are you all right?" Keitaro asked. He bent down to help the woman who had tripped up.

"Oh my, thank you," she said. "Ara, I'm so clumsy." Naru poked Keitaro in the back.

"Um...your panties are showing," she whispered in his ear.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, straightening up and spinning around quickly. All the males on the train were in shock and drooling.

"Didn't you learn anything last night?!" Naru whispered again. "You can't bend down if you're wearing a skirt!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Keitaro said, laughing nervously.

"Ara, it's Naru-chan!" the lady, that is now identified as Mutsumi-chan, said.

"Ah, hello Mutsumi-chan. What are you doing here?" Naru asked.

"I am...ah...I don't remember!" Mutsumi said. **GOOOMPH!** Naru and Keitaro both fainted. "But who is this?" Mutsumi said, pointing to Keitaro. "We've yet to be introduced."

"Mutsumi-chan, this is...ah...Keitaro..." Naru mumbled.

"Keitaro-kun? But..." Mutsumi leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "Keitaro-kun is a guy. This is a female."

"Yeah...I know..." Naru said, not knowing how to explain it and feeling quite ridiculous.

"Then that must mean..." Mutsumi continued.

"Eh?" Naru said.

"She has the same name as Kei-kun!" Mutsumi finished. **GOOOMPH!** Naru fainted manga style. "Hello, Keitaro-chan!" Mutsumi said.

"Err...hello," Keitaro replied.

"Do you know you have the same last name as a friend of Naru-chan and I? What a coincidence!♥" she beamed.

"Ah, yes, Naru was telling me about that," Keitaro said, playing along. "It really is odd, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Mutsumi said.

"Oh, here is our stop! Well, we'll see you later!" Naru said, and she dragged Keitaro behind her.

"Oh wait, I remember what I'm doing here! This is my stop too, because I'm joining a prep school because my grades are so bad," Mutsumi said.

"What?" Naru said.

--------Prep School---------

::9:00 AM::

"Please, everyone, take their seats, we will start the mock exam after some announcements," the teacher said. Someone walked in and whispered something to the teacher. "Okay, I will be back in 15 minutes. Please do not leave the room," he said, and left the room.

"Not too good at following his own instructions, is he?" Naru said. "Ahhh..." she sighed. "I'm a little nervous again."

"Narusegawa, how bout we do some last minute reviewing?" Keitaro asked.

"Sure," Naru said, and she sat back up. But their plans were rudely interrupted by Shirai and Haitani.

"Hello Narusegawa!" Shirai said. "Where's Keitaro?"

"Yeah, did you two get in a fight?" Haitani asked.

"Why would that matter?!!" Naru said.

"Yeah!" Keitaro agreed.

"Hey, who's this chick?" Shirai said. "Narusegawa, introduce us!"

"Uh..." Naru said.

"What, you don't remember your own friend's name?" Haitani said.

"Hi! I'm Shirai!" Shirai said.

"Uh...hi," Keitaro said.

"And I'm Haitani!" Haitani greeted.

"Um...hello," Keitaro said.

"And you are?" Haitani said.

"Err..." Keitaro continued to stutter, having no clue what to say. He looked to Naru for help. She shook her head profusely.

"Hey, Narusegawa, your friend's a little shy!" Haitani said. "Don't worry, we don't bite!"

"Why are you two bothering her anyways," Naru managed to say.

"Well, she's obviously a cute chick and we want to get a head start on her before anyone else!" Shirai said. Keitaro blushed a little bit.

"Shirai! Haitani! Back to your seats! The mock exam is about to be administered!" the teacher suddenly shouted, coming back.

"Yes, sir," they both said. "We'll see you later!" they waved to Keitaro.

"You never thought about those two, did you?" Naru asked Keitaro.

"No. I totally forgot..." Keitaro said, holding his hand on his head and laughing nervously.

"You're such an idiot!" Naru said.

"Sorry sorry!" Keitaro laughed some more.

"Please settle down while I hand out the tests," the teacher said. He proceeded down each row and handed down tests. He reached Naru and Keitaro. "Hmm?" he said, pausing at Keitaro and he peered closer. "I don't believe I've seen you before, what is your name?" he asked. _Oh shoot!_ Keitaro thought. _Well, I brought my ID and stuff._

"Urashima Keitaro," Keitaro replied.

"Hmm," was all the teacher said to this, and he continued down, but suddenly paused again. "Are you sure? Last time I remembered, Urashima Keitaro was a guy."

"Well, err...that's my name," Keitaro said.

"Can I see your ID?" he asked. Keitaro fumbled for his wallet and got out his ID. He gave it to him. "Odd...very odd..." he said. He gave it back and finished handing out the tests. "People, you may get out your pencils. First test is Japanese. Begin!"

::Three hours and three tests later, 12:00 PM::

"Pencils down. You may take a forty-five minute break for lunch. Report back here by 12:45 and we will resume with Calculus at 1:00 PM," the teacher announced.

"Ahhhh..." Naru sighed, standing up and stretching. "I wonder how that idiot did?" She turned to face Keitaro who had a look of determination on his face. "How was it?" she asked, standing up to go to the cafeteria.

"Ah, it wasn't too bad. I did okay in Japanese and Biology, but in the English I didn't fare so well," Keitaro said.

"Ah. I thought the English was harder as well, but the Japanese had some tricky problems," Naru said.

"Yeah! I had some trouble with grammar!" Keitaro said.

"Did you get problem number 7?" Naru asked.

"Hey! Narusegawa!" Shirai and Haitani called out. "Introduce us again!"

"Don't be stupid. Just because we both know Keitaro doesn't mean that we're friends," Naru said. _Ouch, _Keitaro thought.

"Ow! That hit us real deep, Narusegawa!" Shirai said. "We've known each other for so long!"

"For like a couple months," Naru said.

"Still, you shouldn't get so cold, especially when you have a cute chick by you," Haitani said. "What's your name?" he asked Keitaro.

"You know, you don't have to call her cute," Naru said.

"Ooooo...feeling jealous??" Shirai asked.

"Not at all!" Naru said firmly. "I just thought you wouldn't want to call Keitaro who was your buddy a cute chick."

"K-keitaro? What are you talking about? This chick is obviously not Keitaro!" Shirai said.

"Yeah, Narusegawa, obviously this is a girl," Haitani said, motioning towards Keitaro's chest.

"Idiot! I know that! How bout you ask her?" Naru said.

"So...obviously your friend Narusegawa is lying," Haitani started.

"No, she's not," Keitaro said. **CRAAAACCKKKKK!** Dumbness hit Shirai and Haitani. "She's telling the truth. I'm Urashima Keitaro."

"Yeah...but, but–" they both started to stutter. "It can't be!"

"It's true."

"I'll test you! What is your average?"

"66."

"AHA! Liar! It's only 49!" Shirai said.

"You idiot, his average has went up," Haitani said. "Let's see, what are we called, collectively?"

"The four-eyes threesome," Keitaro answered.

"Grr..." Shirai growled.

"Still...how bout this question?" Haitani asked, a devilish glint in his eye. "What girl in the Hinata-sou are you in love with?" Keitaro was hit with shock.

"Err...eh...eh...eh...um..." was all he could stutter.

"Aha! He's not a she, after all!" Shirai concluded hastily again.

"Idiot! Only Keitaro would react like that!" Haitani said. "Still...it's hard to believe. How did you become a girl?"

"I don't believe it! Even if Keitaro turned into a chick, he wouldn't turn into such a cute one!" **BAM!** Keitaro had lashed out subconsciously at Shirai.

"Oops! Heh heh...err...I'm sorry, Shirai," Keitaro said.

"How can you hit your buddies?!" Haitani asked loudly.

"You guys obviously don't know how it feels to a girl to be called ugly," Naru said matter-of-factly.

"It doesn't matter if he's a girl, because he'd still be Keitaro! He's still essentially a guy!" Haitani said.

"Not really. If he's turned into a girl, his body is pumping out estrogen hormones, obviously, so he would turn into a girl," Naru theorized.

"Estrogen doesn't cause your buddy to hit you!" Shirai said, pointing to his bandage on his face.

"Err...I'm really sorry, Shirai, I didn't know what I was doing," Keitaro said.

"See? It was all subconsciously," Naru pointed out.

"Yeah, but, but," Haitani said. "You have to tell us how it happened."

"Fine," Keitaro said. "Let's sit down here." They sat down at a lunch table and brought out their packed lunches. Keitaro told them exactly what happened.

::12:30 PM, half an hour later::

"So that's what happened," Keitaro said.

"Wow, I knew it was impossible to understand women!" Haitani said. "I should publish this story world wide. _Wish to understand women turns man into one_."

"Are you joking?!! I'll become a laughing stock!" Keitaro said.

"Don't worry, it's not like anyone would believe me," Haitani said. "What do you think, Shirai?" Shirai was nodding his head.

"I just can't believe our nerdy buddy turned into such a cute chick!" he exclaimed.

"Would you stop with that?!!" Keitaro said. "You've been on that forever!"

"It's just shouldn't be!" Shirai said. "It defies all logic!"

"You are so annoying!" Keitaro said, leaning over and choking Shirai.

"I can't help it!" he managed to say.

"Keitaro, that's enough. Don't listen to that idiot," Naru said.

"Eh?" Keitaro and Shirai said. "Fine." Keitaro released him.

"Keitaro I understand what Shirai's thinking," Haitani suddenly said.

"What, you now?" Keitaro said.

"Well, if you compare you before, you were average except for that inexplicable nerdy look you had, though part of that was your glasses," Haitani explained. "And now, you're a tall slender beauty!"

"Uh...sure," Keitaro said sarcastically.

"Not to mention you're well endowed in the necessary are–" **BAAAM!** Naru had instinctively smashed Haitani in the face. "Aieeeee!" he cried, flying through the lunch room and causing a general disturbance. He landed painfully on a table. **CRACK!** Keitaro and Shirai ran over with Naru slowly trailing behind.

"Ah, Haitani! Are you okay?" Shirai asked.

"Medic!" Haitani shouted.

"I'll call 911!" some bystander said (A/N: I know there is some sort of 911 service in Japan that is similar to the USA. I've read about it, but of course when I need to remember it I don't. I can only vaguely remember 119 or something or other. So this is what I mean when someone shouts 911). The paramedics burst in and quickly put Haitani on a stretcher.

"I'll go with him!" Shirai said, and they zoomed away.

"Would Narusegawa Naru and Urashima Keitaro please come to the main office," the PA system suddenly rang.

"Err..." Naru stuttered.

"Uh oh," Keitaro mumbled. They both walked to the office.

------------------Main Office, 12:45 PM-------------------

"Ah, it's you two!" their teacher from before said.

"Oh, hello!" they both greeted.

"I just needed to talk with the one called Urashima Keitaro," he said.

"Me?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I've pulled up records from our data base and it says that Urashima Keitaro was a man and looked like this," the teacher said, and he showed a picture of Keitaro smiling. Naru started to giggle. _Can't laugh,_ she thought. _Even though he looks like a moron in that picture._ She put her hand over her mouth, but little bursts of laughter escaped. "What do you say?"

"I think you have a computer error," Keitaro said, as calmly as he could muster. It actually wasn't very calmly at all, as his legs were shaking. "I, err, have this birth certificate if you want to see it..." Keitaro said.

"Hmm..." the teacher said, taking it and examining it. "Well all the information is the same, except for the gender. Oh well, I'll see to it that we fix it. Still, very perplexing."

"HAHAHAHA!" Naru suddenly burst out laughing.

"EH?!" the teacher said.

"EH?!" Keitaro exclaimed also. "Narusegawa, what's wrong?"

"Your-haha! Y-your! Ahahaha!" she continued to laugh, and collapsed on the floor. She pointed wearily at the picture of Keitaro smiling.

"Oh, this?" the teacher said, and picked it up. "You want it? I used to see this guy with you, actually if I recall correctly."

"Can you give me that? I'll take it!" Naru said, and she did.

"Oh my gosh, it's already 12:45!" the teacher said. "We must hurry back to the room to start the test on time!"

---------------------Testing Room-----------------

::4:00 PM::

"Ahhh, am I glad that's over!" Naru said. Keitaro stood up and stretched.

"Me too. That was a pain," he said.

"You know, maybe it's just me, but you seem much more confident," Naru commented.

"Ah, well, I've been doing better ever since you've been helping me," Keitaro said.

"Of course you would with the nation's best scholar helping you," Naru said.

"Keitaro-chan! Naru-chan!" a voice called out.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Mutsumi-chan!" Naru said.

"Hello Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro said.

"Eh?" Mutsumi said, upon hearing Keitaro greet her. "Hmm?"

"What's up, Mutsumi-chan?" Naru asked.

"Well...Keitaro-chan sounds exactly like Kei-kun!" Mutsumi said. "That's quite odd!"

"Well...heh heh...what a coincidence," Keitaro said.

"Mutsumi-chan," Naru said. "I need to talk with you." They had been walking to the train stop, but Naru moved Mutsumi to a more private corner. She made a motion that indicated to Keitaro that she was going to try to explain it to Mutsumi. Keitaro tapped his foot impatiently. He saw them whispering and Mutsumi getting excited. Mutsumi gasped.

"Kei-kun!" she cried, breaking away from Naru and hugging Keitaro.

"Eh? Eh?" Keitaro stuttered. "Mu-mutsumi-chan! What's this all about?"

"I'm so glad it's you Kei-kun!" she said. "I knew it all the time!"

"Ah..." Keitaro sweat-dropped.

------------Hinata-sou--------------

::5:00 PM::

"Really? What a wonderful story!" Mutsumi said, as they walked up the stairs. She had just been told Keitaro's experience.

"What's so wonderful about it?!?!" Keitaro asked angrily.

"Well, you obviously got what you wanted, right?" Mutsumi said.

"I did **not** want to be turned into girl! I merely wanted to understand them!" Keitaro said.

"Well, no matter what, if you are a girl, you can't help but understand them, right?" Mutsumi said. "To know what someone truly feels like and to understand them you must **be** them."

"Err...isn't there some other way?" Keitaro asked.

"I don't know!" Mutsumi said. **GOOMPH!** Keitaro fainted.

"HIYA KEITARO!♥" a shout came from the Hinata-sou.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, turning around. Of course he should have known who it is. **KIIICK! BAAAM!**

"YEEEOW!" Keitaro cried in pain.

"Ara, such a enthusiastic greeting!♥" Mutsumi said.

"Eh? Oh, hello turtle girl!" Su said. Tama floated out to greet Mutsumi too.

"Myu!" it cried.

"Hello Tama-chan!" Mutsumi said. Keitaro was still on the ground.

"Must I still be hit?" he groaned.

"Being a female doesn't mean you can be any less fun!" Su said.

"How is hitting me everyday so fun?!?" Keitaro yelled.

"Aw, Keitaro, you're such a spoil-sport!" Su said.

"Why you Indian girl!!!" Keitaro yelled, running after Su.

"Haha! I'm not Indian!" Su said.

"You!!" Keitaro yelled again.

::6:00 PM::

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Kitsune and Su yelled, popping the corks of several bottles of sake.

"Jeez, it's only a mock exam, you don't have to be so happy!" Keitaro said.

"Woo hoo hoo!" Kitsune said.

"Ahh..." Kitsune said, taking a bottle and drinking it quickly. **GULP!** Mutsumi had taken a bottle and drank it all in one gulp. "Woah, the turtle lady can drink!" Kitsune said.

"Yes! I love alcohol!♥" Mutsumi said.

"Err...we still have to study, so I'll be going now..." Keitaro said.

"I don't think so!" Kitsune said.

"Ahh!" Keitaro yelled. "You wouldn't!"

"Hahahaha!" Kitsune laughed. As usual, drunk and with nothing better to do, Kitsune did what she always did.

"Leave the skirt on!" Keitaro yelled.

"We're all girls here!" Kitsune said, pulling down.

"Moron!" Naru said. She grabbed Kitsune off of Keitaro. **RIIIIIIPPP!** Keitaro's skirt ripped.

"You!" Keitaro said.

"Hehe!♥" Kitsune giggled. She held up the ripped item of clothing. "Oops!♥"

"Kitsune!" Keitaro complained again.

"Au! Sempai!" Shinobu cried, pointing.

"Eeeep!" Keitaro exclaimed, and ran up to his room to change.

"You know, that is **so** unnecessary," Naru said.

"Hahaha!" Kitsune laughed, drunk, she fell down on top of Naru.

"Oof!" Naru said. Keitaro came back. Mutsumi grabbed him.

"Kei-kun! Let's go take an instant photo right now!" she said, and dragged him off.

"Arrgh!" Keitaro said. He pushed against Mutsumi. "Not now! Now's a bad time! Now – woah!" he cried, and also fell on top of Mutsumi.

"Ha! Everyone's on the floor!" Su cried. "Weee!" she shouted, jumping on Keitaro. **BAM! **The door slid open and Motoko and Haruka entered.

"Eh?" everyone said, with a sweat-drop. "Err..."

"Wha-?" Haruka asked.

"It's not what is looks like, Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro cried from under Su. Haruka walked over to Keitaro and peered at him. "Eh?" he said. **SLAP!**

"It's Haruka-san! Idiot!" she said. "I just was going to tell you something, but never mind! I'll leave now, since all of you are having so much fun." She left. Motoko was still staring. Su leaped off of Keitaro and landed on Motoko.

"Hiya!" she said. Motoko slowly turned away.

"I know nothing," she said, and walked to her room with Su pestering her.

"Err...we should probably all go to bed," Naru said. Keitaro got off of Mutsumi who had passed out.

"Myu?" Tama-chan asked, poking Mutsumi.

"Need help?" Keitaro asked Naru.

"Ah...oof! No thanks," Naru said, pushing Kitsune off of her.

"Man, that was some unnecessary party," Keitaro said.

"Yeah..." An awkward silence ensued.

"Well...what should we do about them?" Keitaro asked.

A/N: Yes! Chapter 4 is complete. You know, for those people out there who forget, remember Keitaro is a woman. Imagine what he would look like with all the necessary parts to make him girl. Yes, envision so your reading experience would be more prosperous! Please R&R!


	5. Kendogirl Keitaro? Part 1

Ever Wonder If...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: All right...chapter 5! Now, just in case you're wondering, I'm going to skip a lot of time at some places and not at others...just like a real manga! Haha...real. Anyways, don't be confusticated (it's a real word!) by this...just accept it. Pretend that life goes on as normal – scratch that, it's not normal when he's a guy and it won't be normal if he's a woman, but life goes on. I just realized that the equals sign that I had denoting daydreams and sleeping dreams doesn't appear on FanFiction. Oh well, I'll use something else. Now, for our feature presentation...Chapter 5! Please R&R!

"..." Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

##########Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 5:Kendo-girl Keitaro?!? Part 1

------------------Hinata-sou---------------------

::6:30 AM, Saturday, December 20th::

The wind blew, scattering the snow across the front courtyard of the Hinata-sou. All inside was quiet. The occasional noise of snoring could be heard. The snow was falling lightly, like a gentle cloth being spread over your head. The silence was awesome.

The door of the Hinata-sou opened, and a high school girl walked out. Her long black hair flowed out of her long furry hat. But except for her hat, she was not wearing that much for a cold winter day, merely a long shirt and a hakama. She commanded a type of elegance and grace, standing there in the snow. She had a sword by her side. The sword hung there, now lifeless but only while not commanded by the figure that possessed it. If called, she could wield the sword with awesome power, sending some people flying many kilometers – if they survived them. The girl moved forward and now unsheathed her sword. She held it with two hands, in a samurai like pose. She swung.

"Hiya!" she said, not too loudly as to wake up the inhabitants of the Hinata-sou, once again truly an all girls dorm. "Hiya!" she cried once more. She paused, and looked at her wrist as if she owned a watch, though she didn't. "He's late," she commented. Suddenly, with no poise, elegance, or any hint of grace the door burst open and another girl burst out, tripping and falling face first into the snow. **Phoof!** The snow made a soft landing, but still, the black-haired girl sighed with a kind of hopelessness that says "If only you weren't such a klutz I wouldn't be sighing with this kind of hopelessness." The second girl got back up. She also had black hair, and was only several centimeters shorter than the first (4 cm, to be exact), but was more developed and had no grace nor power with the sword that she held.

"Good morning, Motoko-sensei!" she said.

"Good morning," Motoko merely replied. "Are you ready to start training?"

"Of course!"

"Are you bound?" Motoko asked.

"Err...no."

"Why not? Did I not say that you should be?"

"But...it hurts..."

"Don't be such a wimp, Urashima." Keitaro sighed in defeat. He wanted to learn enough for self-defense due to a event that had happened a couple weeks ago, but Motoko insisted on being very strict – especially with things like binding. He had done it the first time, but it was very painful. _That blasted genie had to make me so big! Not only in my chest, but my butt?_ Keitaro thought angrily. It was true. As Kitsune had pointed out numerous times, often accompanied by a smack on his posterior, he had a big chest and a big butt. This actually led to the incident that caused him to want to learn self-defense.

-----------------------Train-------------------------

::Two weeks ago::

"Hurry up!" Naru said, motioning to Keitaro. He dived into the masses.

"The doors are closing now...please take caution," the PA system rang. The doors closed, narrowly missing closing on Keitaro.

"You idiot," Naru said. Suddenly, something touched her butt. "Eh?!" she cried out.

"Eeeep!" Keitaro cried out too. Something had touched his butt. Two beefy looking men were standing there.

"What are two cute chicks like yourself doing all alone?" one asked.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "You should come with us."

"We'll show you two a great time," the first one said.

"No thanks," Naru said. "Not interested."

"Aw...that just makes it even more fun!" the second guy said, grabbing Naru while the other grabbed Keitaro.

"The doors are opening...the doors are opening..." the PA system said.

"Let us go!" Naru demanded. They both struggled uselessly.

"Haha!" the two men evilly laughed. They dragged both Naru and Keitaro outside.

"Help!" Keitaro yelped.

"Nobody's going to help you now! We are part of the...PERVERT BRIGADE!" one yelled. _You mean those idiots from the shopping trip?_ Naru thought, sweat-dropping. The train zoomed off. "HAHA!" the men laughed again. "OW!" **STOMP! STOMP!** Naru had stomped on her captors foot, but he still held on. Nevertheless, he had shifted, so Naru broke free. Though she broke away so suddenly that she almost fell onto the train tracks.

"Woah!" she cried. She tottered on the edge, then regained her footing. The guy came up behind her again to grab her. **BAAM!** Naru swung around and smacked him in the face, causing him to stumble.

"Why you! I'll get you for that, you $#!" he shouted, holding his face. The second guy meanwhile, had tied Keitaro up.

"Help!" he cried.

"Haha! Now you are truly helpless!" he said, and let out a full bellied laugh. (A/N: are there such things as full bellied laughs?).

"Heeelp!" he shrieked.

"Hahahaha!" the second guy continued to laugh. Meanwhile the first guy had managed to corner Naru.

"There is nowhere to go now!" he said. He lunged forward, while Naru wound up and smacked him in the face, causing him to fly over his friend. **BAAAAAM!**

"YOU PERVERT!!!" she roared. Suddenly the second guy joined his friend. **SLAAAAASSSH!!!** "Eh?" Naru said.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, who had had his eyes closed, and now opening them. Motoko was there, untying him.

"Motoko-chan!" Naru shouted. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Are you two okay?" she asked, and finished untying Keitaro.

"Thank you, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro said, bowing profusely.

"You know, now that you're a girl," Motoko said, "You have to be more careful. Every girl should know some self-defense to protect themselves against guys like those."

"Can you teach me, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked.

"EH?!" Motoko said, shocked.

"Well, you're the best at what you do!" Keitaro said.

"But...but..." Motoko stuttered. _I wanted him to learn it, but not from me!_ Motoko thought.

"It's true," Naru mused. "You are the best. I learned some from Seta-san, and that's enough."

"Please?" Keitaro said, and somehow managed to create "shimmer eyes."

"Oh, all right, but you have to agree to do exactly as I say," Motoko finally said.

"Waaaah! Thank you!" Keitaro shrieked, hugging Motoko, causing her to blush. _Is this really Urashima?_

---------------------------Hintat-sou---------------------------------

::Present Time, December 20th::

Keitaro again walked out, grimacing. The bandage wrapped around him was tight and made it harder to breathe. Of course, maybe that was the plan anyways. The snow continued to fall lightly.

"Are you finally ready?" Motoko asked.

"Yes," Keitaro said firmly. No matter, though, he had to learn this. In case the pervert brigade ever decided to show up again.

"Now, attack me," Motoko said.

"What, like yesterday?" Keitaro asked.

"You have been training for about two weeks and you still don't know what attack me means? GO!" Motoko bellowed. Keitaro lunged forward and swung. **CLACK! CLACK!**

"That was too predictable, I could see through it before you swung," Motoko said, easily parrying all of Keitaro's attacks. _Darn it!_ Keitaro said. He changed his pattern and started lower. ** CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!**

"No! Faster! Feel the power within yourself!" Motoko commanded. Keitaro gritted his teeth. Secretly, he had been practicing by himself, but maybe he had to get books and read about fighting. **CLACK! CLACK! CLACK!**

"You're not concentrating!" Motoko chastised, and Keitaro was filled with resolve.

"HIYA!" he shouted, and suddenly swung with all his might. ** SHINGGGG! **The swords met each other in a lock.

"Urashima...you'll never win like that!" Motoko said in a whisper. **BAAAM!** She extended with all her might and pushed Keitaro backwards.

"Woah!" he said, and fell down. Motoko had her sword at his throat.

"I win," she said.

"Of course you win!" Keitaro yelled. "Did you expect me to beat you?"

"Well...no," Motoko admitted.

"Then what's the point?" Keitaro asked.

"To see if your stronger," Motoko said. "That's enough for today."

"What?! Why?" Keitaro asked.

"Because it's breakfast time!" Motoko said. "Let's go eat. We'll resume tomorrow."

"Sempai! Motoko-sempai! Breakfast!" Shinobu called from the doorway. Keitaro and Motoko walked towards the door.

"I'll beat you yet!" Keitaro said.

"If you ever get a clean hit, then I'll admit defeat," Motoko said. "Not that'll ever happen."

"You!" Keitaro said, balling up his fist.

"Yo, idiot!" Naru said. "Time to eat."

"I know that!" Keitaro said.

"Then why aren't you at the table?" Naru asked.

"At least I'm not drunk like Kitsune is!" Keitaro said. Suddenly Kitsune wobbled in.

"Hey!" she said, holding onto the door post she was leaning against. "Don't be, (hic), so mean!"

"Kitsune!" Naru said, as Kitsune fell down.

"I just need to lie down for a bit," she said, and lay on the floor asleep or passed out.

"Ugh..." Naru said. "She drinks too much."

--------------Kitchen------------------

::7:30 AM::

"So, how's the training going?" Naru asked.

"Hmm?" Keitaro said, mouth full.

"She needs more work," Motoko said.

"Motoko! You just called Keitaro a she!" Su said.

"Well, that is what she is," Motoko continued. Keitaro sighed. It had been several months since the genie wantonly changed him into a girl. Subconsciously, he could feel himself slipping into a girl like state. He would think something like, _Oh, that's cute,_ in reference to an item, and them automatically his brain would say, _What? Who cares whether it's cute or not?_ Being a girl had it's perks; he wasn't hit as often anymore in the Hinata-sou and everyone seemed nicer. But ever so often he would remember that he was a guy with a girl's body. He had to find that genie, somehow.

"Yo, idiot, what's up?" Naru asked. "You're not doing anything, the foods gonna get cold."

"Hmm?" Keitaro asked slowly.

"I'll eat it!♥" Su said, and grabbed it and ate it. "Yum yum!"

"Wha-? Did you just eat my food?!" Keitaro asked.

"Yup! It was yummy!♥" Su said, and she bounced out of the room.

"Ahh...that's the third time this week!" Keitaro complained.

"Well, if you weren't so spacey all the time..." Naru said.

"Sorry, I was just contemplating life," Keitaro replied. "Want to study?"

"Study?" Naru asked. "It's almost Christmas and I'm sick of studying."

"So...that means...what?" Keitaro asked.

"Idiot! Like I'd tell you!" she said, and stomped off. Keitaro sighed again.

------------------Keitaro's Room------------------

::8:00 AM::

Keitaro was studying. _She may be the nation's top scholar, but I'm not. I have to continue to study,_ Keitaro thought. **Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Eh?" Keitaro said. Why was someone at his door? And why were they knocking? **PHWOOSH!!** The door slid open and Mutsumi-chan stood there.

"Good morning, Kei-kun!" Mutsumi said. "Do you want to take a bath?"

"WHAT?!" Keitaro yelled. The girls had this discussion before. Yes, Keitaro was a girl, and had probably seen himself ("Only seen?" Kitsune asked, giggling, to which Keitaro got beaten up) already, but still couldn't peek at anyone and therefore couldn't use the bath. But somehow, Mutsumi did not get it.

----------------Hinata-sou Living Room--------------

::Sometime in the past couple months::

"Keitaro, you cannot use our bath!" Naru said.

"Why not? I'm a girl too! This is anti-Keitaro discrimination!" Keitaro complained.

"No, it's protect ourselves discrimination!" Naru retorted.

"It's not like I haven't seen naked women! I take a bath everyday! I have these!" Keitaro said, pointing to his chest.

"Yes, you probably have seen yourself naked," Naru said.

"Only seen? Not more?" Kitsune giggled.

"What are you insinuating, Kitsune??!!" Keitaro yelled.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe you touched yourself here," Kitsune said, grabbing Keitaro's breasts. "Because you haven't actually had a good feel of them!♥"

"Waaah!!" Keitaro said, backing away.

"Kitsune, you pervert!" Naru said, smacking her on the head with a fan.

"Urashima...you haven't have you?" Motoko asked.

"Err...of course not!" Keitaro said. It was sort of the truth. He had felt them in the beginning because they had felt so weird on him, but not for the reason that Kitsune said. But Motoko misinterpreted the pause.

"You HAVE! DIE! ROCK SPLITTING TECNIQUE!" Motoko bellowed at the top of her lungs. **BAAAAAAM! **Keitaro was given a personal view of the Hinata-sou he had not seen before-an aerial view.

"Aieeeeeeee!" he cried in pain. When he landed back in the Hintat-sou, they resumed the meeting.

"You just can't! That's final," Naru said.

"Fine..." Keitaro said, defeated.

"Ara...why not?" Mutsumi said, butting in and appearing from nowhere.

"Mutsumi-chan?!" Naru said. "Where did you come from?"

"Why can't Kei-kun bathe with us?" she pouted.

"Because! He's a guy!" Naru said.

"Oh me, oh my, isn't Kei-kun a female?" Mutsumi asked, confused.

"Yes, but he has the mind of a male," Naru said.

"But isn't he female?"

"Yes, but...never mind."

------------Keitaro's Room-----------

::Present::

"Uh...no," Keitaro answered. "I don't feel like taking a bath right now."

"Kei-kun! Of course you do! It's always good to take a bath before studying!" Mutsumi reasoned.

"You just like taking a bath," Keitaro said.

"Well, baths are good!" Mutsumi replied.

"..."

"Then how bout we go and buy some textbooks?" Mutsumi said. "All of us ronins together!" _Sure,_ Keitaro thought. _And waste more time. Oh well, I wanted to get a fighting book to study. Maybe one day I'll get better and beat Motoko!_

"Sure, Mutsumi-chan," Keitaro said. "Let me ask Narusegawa." He stood on his table and knocked on the hole.

"Narusegawa, do you want to come and get some review textbooks with us?" Keitaro asked, popping his head through the hole. Yet, of course, Narusegawa was in the middle of changing.

"YOU HAVE TO WARN ME WHEN YOU COME THROUGH!" Naru shouted, punching Keitaro. **BAAAAAAAAAAM! **Keitaro came flying back to his room and landed painfully on the floor. Naru's eye twitched in anger. "Hmmph!" she said, and closed the hole.

"Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked, inquiring to the pained and twitching form of Keitaro on the floor.

"Ah haha..." Keitaro laughed nervously.

"What do you want?" Naru asked, opening the hole again.

"Ah, do you want to go shopping for some text books?" Keitaro asked.

-----------------The Bookstore--------------------

::9:00 AM::

They had finally made it to the bookstore without further mishap.

"What do you want to get?" Naru asked. "I just need some books for English. It's such a stupidly difficult language."

"Ara...I'm so bad at it too," Mutsumi said. "I'll come with you to get some."

"I need some thing else, so you two go off by yourselves and I'll catch you later!" Keitaro said, and zoomed away.

"Uh..." Naru said, sweat-dropping. "Okay." Keitaro hid behind some math books. _I want to get a fighting book without them seeing it,_ Keitaro thought. He went to the fighting book section. He read several categories. "Sword Fighting," "Hand-to-Hand combat," and "The Way of the Ninja – the many forms of Jutsu." He was sorely tempted to take the last book, but he grabbed several from "Sword Fighting" and browsed through them. _Ugh, nothing really worth buying. They all are the same and tell me nothing new._ He picked up a Jutsu book, just to look at it. His eyes bulged. _Woah! This is complicated!_ It had all types of stuff about "chakra" and seals and such. He read a bit.

"The Tiger seal is a seal that often signifies a fire type jutsu. Beware of people using this seal, as if you are not ready, they will burn your butt." _Hmm,_ he thought. He was about to reach for another "Sword Fighting" book when he heard Naru ask,

"What are you doing?" Keitaro spun around and hid the book. (A/N: I have recently read Naruto, and it is one awesome Manga series, so yes, this stuff is taken from it, and I guess I'll add another disclaimer here that I own nothing Naruto like. It wont be a crossover, though, so don't worry. The fighting, however, may turn more jutsu like? Haha...I might use it once.)

"Uh...nothing," Keitaro lied.

"Liar," Naru said. _Doh!_ Keitaro thought.

"I was just looking for a book and somehow ended up here!" Keitaro said, pointing behind him. Naru looked.

"Adult books?!" Naru asked in surprise.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, and he looked over his shoulder and saw that Adult Books was right by the sword fighting category. _Darn it!_ He thought again.

"Why are you getting adult books? Is your brain still that perverted??!" Naru asked angrily.

"I, uh, meant these books!" Keitaro said, and he pointed now correctly to the fighting genre of books.

"Fighting books? I know you're just covering up," Naru said. "Look, if you want to be perverted, just say so."

"I'm not!" Keitaro said. "I wasn't being a pervert!"

"Yeah. This from the person who **still** peeps, gropes and generally does naughty things even though he's already a girl," Naru said.

"Those were accidents!"

"Well, then, what book are you getting?" Naru asked.

"Oh. Well, I, uh, can't show you," Keitaro said. _If I show them then I won't be able to keep it a secret from Motoko,_ Keitaro thought.

"Knew it was a perverted book!" Naru said.

"No! It's just a secret," Keitaro said.

"Ara, Kei-kun, you can trust us to keep a secret!" Mutsumi said.

"Yeah, it's not like I go blabbering everything I see," Naru said.

"But..." Keitaro said.

"Fine, if you don't show us, I don't care," Naru said. "I knew you were still a pervert!"

"Fine!" Keitaro said, and he whipped out his book.

"Uh...what's that?" Naru asked.

"It's a fighting book!" Keitaro said.

"For...?" Naru inquired.

"Me!"

"Right. Okay, idiot, if that's it, let's go," Naru said, heading for the cash register.

"Narusegawa!" Keitaro called out. "Wait for mee!"

"Hurry up, idiot," Naru said, tapping her foot.

"Hello, did you find everything you were looking for?" the sales clerk asked.

"Yes," Naru said.

"Wonderful!" He rang them up. "Oh, _The Way of the Ninja – the many forms of Jutsu_? This is a very interesting insight into ninjas."

"Really?" Keitaro asked.

"I once got this book and tried to learn a technique. Man, it was really really difficult. I spent the entire night and only got down one technique. Though it was a useful one."

"That's good, I guess."

"Want to see it?" the clerk asked.

"Yes!" Keitaro answered enthusiastically. The clerk stood still and put his hand in a seal position – he had his index and third finger of each hand pointing up and the fourth and pinky finger down with the hands clasped next to each other.

"Hup!" the clerk said, and he proceeded to walk up to the wall and up the wall and on the ceiling, hanging down like a bat. **BOONG!** Naru's and Keitaro's jaws hit the floor in surprise.

"Ara, he's hanging up there like a bat!" Mutsumi said. The clerk walked down the wall.

"It took me forever to get that, not to mention I fell several times. Look, I still have a bruise here," the clerk said, pulling up his sleeve and showing a scar.

"Woah," Keitaro said.

"So, you want to learn that, eh?"

"Well...maybe," Keitaro answered.

"If you get someone good to teach you, it's possible. I had my good friend who's a professional ninja teach me, and it still took me all night!" _There are still ninjas in the world?_ Naru asked herself.

------------------Keitaro's Room------------

::Late that night, 9:00 PM::

Keitaro had been training. And training. And training. He had virtually not stopped because it was "so cool" as he had told Narusegawa when she asked him if he wanted to study.

"Fail for all I care, then, if that's what you care about!" she had angrily yelled at him. Oh well, this would be so worth it.

_Feel the chakra within yourself. It is the energy that is from the spirit and the body. It is how you make justsu, and how you perform anything._

"Okay, but I still feel nothing except stupidity," Keitaro said. He felt like it was Star Wars. _Feel the force flowing through you...right_, he thought, and giggled to himself.

"Okay, no more giggling, and more practice. Practice practice practice!♥" he said, and continued.

::1:00 AM, December 21st::

"I've got it..." Keitaro snickered to himself.

A/N: Chapter 5 is done. Now, it's not going to turn into a fighting thing, this is just because Naruto is so cool that I had to do one chapter or two about it. Please don't think it'll turn into Naruto or something like that! Please R&R!


	6. Kendogirl Keitaro? Part 2

Ever Wonder If...

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Yes...chapter 6! I'm sure you're all very excited to continue this saga of epic proportions...haha.

"..." Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

######### Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 5:Kendo-girl Keitaro?!? Part 2

------------Hinata-sou----------------

::December 21st, Sunday, 6:30 AM::

The wind blew across the front yard of the Hinata-sou. Two women stood in front of the building in stone-like silence. The snow was scattered by the wind blowing again.

"You think you can beat me?" Motoko asked, breaking the silence.

"Heh heh..." Keitaro said. He had been practicing all night and he had perfected one – only one – jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. (A/N: In case you haven't read Naruto, which you should, it is awesome, this is the Shadow Replication technique that makes a clone that is physically there, though with one hit it disappears) He could successfully create one and only one clone. But perhaps that might let Keitaro beat Motoko.

"I have a new secret," Keitaro whispered. "I can do it this time."

"Hmmph...we shall see," Motoko said. "Prepare yourself!" She lunged. **CLACK!** Keitaro blocked her sword. Motoko swung again, and again, and continued to swing. **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** _Darn it, all that training made me tired! I don't have enough time to use my oh so cool ninja power,_ Keitaro thought. "Haha! I shall beat you again!" Motoko said. "GOD'S CRY SCHOOL: ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" She swung. The ki waves flew towards Keitaro.

"Auggh!" he cried, jumping away. **WHOOOOSH! **The waves narrowly missed Keitaro. _Now! _Keitaro thought. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted, performing the correct seal.

"Eh? What is this trickery?" Motoko asked. **POOF!** Instantly a clone of Keitaro appeared. "EH? Two?! Where did that come from?!?!"

"HIYA!" both Keitaros shouted, swinging their swords. _Darn it, how is this possible?_ Motoko asked herself. She barely was able to defend herself. _How are there two opponents?_

"Hup!!" she grunted, as she jumped away onto a tree. _I need to collect my thoughts._

"Hey!" one of the Keitaros said.

"Come down!" the other said.

"That's cheating!" the first one accused.

"Fine, we'll force you down!" They began to shake and slash at the tree. **SHAKE! SHAKE! SLAAAAASSSSSH!**

"Woah!" Motoko yelped, and she fell out of the tree. **PHOOF!** The snow cushioned her fall, but when she looked up, the impossible was happening. Keitaro had his sword at her throat.

"Heh heh heh, Motoko," he said. "Do I win?" Motoko gritted her teeth. This was not going to end this way.

"Never!" she bellowed, rolling incredibly fast and slashing in the direction of Keitaro.

"Eh?" he said, as the ki wave hit him. **POOF! **It disappeared.

"A clone!" Motoko said, and she immediately turned around but there was no one. "Where is he?" Motoko said. It was very exciting; she had never fought someone with this type of powers.

"Yo! Motoko!" a voice called. "What's up?" It was Kitsune.

"Kitsune! What are you doing?" Motoko asked. Suddenly all of the Hinata-sou appeared.

"Where's Keitaro? Isn't she supposed to be training with you?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't know! I'm supposed to be fighting-eep!" Motoko cried, as someone grabbed onto her from behind.

"Do I win now?" Keitaro asked.

"NO!" she roared in fury, and threw him off her back.

"Woah!" he screamed as he went flying towards the people watching.

"Incoming!" Su yelled. But surprise surprise, Keitaro landed on his feet!

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he screamed again.

"What is he jabbering about?" Naru said. **POOF! POOF!**

"Huh?" Keitaro and Motoko said. This time two appeared. "How did that happen?"

"CHARGE!" Keitaro yelled, deciding to go along with his extra clone.

"How are there three Keitaros?!!" Naru yelled. All three swung.

"HIYA!" they cried, and they swung. "Take this!" **SHLIINGGGGG!** They entered a lock. Three Keitaros pushed against Motoko.

"Waaaaah!" Su said. "So cool!♥"

"Go Sempai!!" Shinobu cried.

"Motoko's really strong! She's holding out against three Keitaros!" Naru said. "But can that idiot win?"

"ERRRRGH!" There was a shout and Motoko fell down.

"No!" she said, and rolled backwards and threw a dagger.

"Motoko! You're going to kill him!" Naru said.

"Sempai!" Shinobu called out.

"Eh?" Keitaro answered. The dagger struck! **POOF!**

"NO! It was a fake!" Motoko said, spinning around and searching for the other Keitaros. She sensed something behind her. "HIYA!" she roared with the voice of a woman trained from God's Cry School. **POOF! **The second Keitaro disappeared. **CLANG!** Without warning, Motoko's sword flew out of her hand and Keitaro pointed two swords at her throat.

"Heh heh heh," he giggled lightly. "Do I win now?" Motoko felt something she had not felt before. The stinging pain of defeat from an inferior person. She wanted to yell "Never! You shall never win!" but that would do no good.

"Yes," she breathed, and collapsed onto the snowy ground.

"Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

-------------------Hinata-sou Living Room--------------------------

::After the battle, 7:30 AM::

Motoko was lying on the couch. Keitaro worriedly looked after her, feeling her forehead every so often to see if she had a fever.

"Here's the tea," Naru said, holding a tray. "Is she any better?"

"No, still no change," Keitaro said.

"Err...want to study?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, I'll be up as soon as she wakes up," Keitaro replied.

"Okay..." Naru said, and she went up to her room. Keitaro sighed. _Perhaps using a ninja technique was too cheap,_ he thought.

"Urg...." Motoko moaned. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Where am I?"

"Just in the Hinata-sou," Keitaro answered.

"Urashima?" Motoko said, and she looked and saw Keitaro.

"Are you okay?" Keitaro asked. Concern was written upon his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay...err...but..." Motoko stammered.

"That's good, don't want Motoko-sensei hurt!"

"Urashima?" Motoko asked.

"Hmm?" Keitaro answered.

"How did you do...that..." she said.

"I used this book and learned it overnight! It was a lot of hard work," Keitaro said, and he handed Motoko _The Way of the Ninja – The Many Forms of Jutsu_.

"Eh?" Motoko said. "Ninja?"

"Yeah, I went to the bookstore and bought this thing, cause I thought it might help me...though I didn't want to win that badly...err..." Keitaro trailed off. "Motoko?" She looked up. "I, uh, hope you don't hate me..."

"Urashima, you have proven today to be a worthy opponent. Learning this in one night is a hard feat to do. In fact, I personally could not do it. If you have mastered it, then it is fair. Though..." Motoko paused.

"What?" Keitaro said.

"Can I borrow this?"

"Err...sure. If your okay, I need to go study in Narusegawa's room..." Keitaro said, getting up.

"Sure," Motoko said. Keitaro got up. "But..."

"Eh?"

"Tomorrow you won't win."

"I'll be looking forwards to it."

-------------------Narusegawa's Room-----------------------

::8:00 AM::

**SLIDE!** "I'm here!" Keitaro said.

"Hmm? Oh good," Naru commented, upon seeing Keitaro come in. "I answered this problem, but when I looked I got it wrong. I don't understand why and I want you to help me find out."

"WHA–?" Keitaro said, jaw dropping. Naru looked up.

"What are you so shocked about?"

"You...are...asking...me?" Keitaro said.

"Yes," Naru answered. Keitaro turned around and cried with joy. _Finally I'm getting smarter and Naru is recognizing it!_ Keitaro thought.

"Are you going to help me?" Naru asked.

"Coming!♥" Keitaro said, gliding over on a cloud nine.

"It's this one," Naru said, and gave him the Todai test book.

"Ah!" Keitaro said, and started to do the problem. _Naru is counting on me. I must get it right,_ he thought with resolve. He scribbled down his work. And scribbled. And scribbled. Naru leaned over to see what he was doing. "Aha!" he shouted.

"Did you get it?" Naru asked.

"Err...never mind," he said. **GOOMPH!** Naru fainted.

"Why were you so excited?!?!?!" she asked.

"Well...I thought I had got it, see?" Keitaro showed her.

"Wait, this might work, if we look at it from this way!"

"Really?"

"Let's try this."

-------------Hinata-sou Living Room---------------

_To release the Chakra properly, you must perform the correct seals, which often correspond to certain types of Jutsu. For example, the "Tiger" seal is often associated with fire type jutsu._ Motoko stopped reading.

"How did Urashima manage to learn even one Jutsu? And such a complicated one as Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Motoko asked herself. Upon being left alone, the first thing she did, naturally, was to study the enemy, meaning she read up on the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The section upon that was still in her mind.

_There is also the Jutsu called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. It is a "better" version of Bunshin no Jutsu, the illusion jutsu that creates fake copies of yourself. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu creates _actual _clones that can hit and punch, though very weak. Usually one or two hits will cause the clone to disappear._

"This is very complicated. Let me see..." Motoko mused. She flipped to another section of the book that had interested her.

_Using you chakra, you can physically alter your appearance. For example, you can transform into another person, or into a block of wood. This is very useful for camouflage. A more important application is, however, body switching. If you transform a piece of wood into a clone of you, then when they uselessly attack the piece of wood, you can get them from behind. Though this is more difficult, as it requires extreme speed so your opponent does not know that you have body switched._

Motoko mused for a while. How did Keitaro learn that? It must be from his studying discipline. If he wanted to learn something, he would learn it. It was slightly less bad than it could have been – at least a girl only beat him. _But it's a girl that was Keitaro!_ Her mind instantly shot out. _How is it possible?_ Her mind swirled. She shook her head violently to clear her thoughts. It didn't work. _Keitaro is a man...only with a woman's body..._ Motoko focused deeply. Suddenly, she felt something on her shoulder. What was it?

"Myu!♥" Tama-chan exclaimed.

"Tur-tur-tur-turtle!" Motoko shouted.

"Tama-chan?" Keitaro called out from the hallway.

"Myu!♥" Tama said again.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Motoko squealed. "TURTLE!"

"Motoko, watch out!" Keitaro called out. Motoko had jumped away, but tripped on an end table.

"Waaaaaaah!" she cried. Keitaro caught her.

"Got you!" he said. Motoko looked into his face. Of course, it was really her face, but you could still manage to make out Keitaro. _Urashima..._ Suddenly, she blushed.

"You shouldn't be saving your opponent!" she said suddenly, standing up.

"Eh? Come on, Motoko, that fighting thing is over now, heh heh," Keitaro laughed.

"Maybe for you, but I still have to vindicate honor," Motoko said.

"Myu!♥" Tama-chan squeaked again. Motoko stiffened.

"DIE!" she bellowed, and slashed her sword at Tama-chan.

"Myu! Myu! Myu!" Tama exclaimed in panic, flying away as fast as possible.

"Motoko! What are you doing to the poor turtle?!!!" Keitaro yelled in question.

"DIE DIE DIE!" she said again.

"Myu!!!!!" Tama said in alarm. **WHOOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!** The ki waves missed narrowly as Tama banked away.

"Motoko, calm down!" Keitaro said, and he grabbed onto her.

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID TURTLE!" Motoko yelled, trying to free herself.

"What's all the noise?" Naru asked, poking her head into the living room. "Err..." she sweat-dropped, when she saw the scene. "I thought all you were going to do was feed Tama-chan..." she said to no one in particular.

"RELEASE ME!" Motoko yelled.

"Calm down! Please!!!" Keitaro said, still holding on for all his might.

"Fine, you leave me no choice!" Motoko said. "DRILL ESCAPE OF DEATH!" she shouted, and spun around so quickly that she sent ki waves in a circle around her.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro cried, flying through the wall to the outside.

"Myu!!!!!" Tama squeaked in panic.

"Heh heh..." Motoko laughed evilly, with the serious "you're dead" look in her eye. "Time to pay, turtle!!!!"

"Myu!!!!!" Tama replied in panic.

"DIE!" Motoko roared, with the aura of a dragon behind her. She slashed her sword.

"Myuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!" Tama squealed, turning into a hallway.

"WATCH OUT, TAMA-CHAN!!!" Naru shouted. The ki waves again narrowly missed Tama. **WHOOOOOOOSH! BAAAM!** The wall broke. There was dust everywhere. Suddenly, a voice cried out through the confusion.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **POOF! POOF!** Immediately, three bodies moved. One grabbed Tama-chan, while two others grabbed Motoko.

"Noooo!!!!" Motoko said. "I almost got him!"

"Run, Keitaro!" Naru said, and the Keitaro with Tama-chan ran. "Motoko, please calm down!" Naru said.

"I...will...get...the...turtle!" Motoko said through clenched teeth. The two Keitaros struggled when Naru arrived and grabbed her too.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Su asked, appearing. "Hmm?" She noticed everyone hanging on to Motoko. "Oooo! Oooo! I want to hug Motoko too!" She also grabbed on. The Keitaros backed away.

"We, we're not hugging her!" they yelled.

"Oooo...getting defensive, are we?" Su said.

"SU!" Naru yelled. "Stop it!" Motoko had gone "swirly eyed" and was twitching.

Tur-turle-turtle..." she stuttered.

"It's okay, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said. **POOF!** He released his clone.

"Cool!" Su exclaimed.

"Turtle..." Motoko fainted.

----------------Hinata-sou Living Room----------------

::12:00 PM::

Black. Everything was black. _Where am I?_ The darkness still continued to stubbornly persist. _Wha-? Why am I here? Is it night? The last thing I remember...is Tama-chan. Okay, that's over now, but where am I?_ Light slowly filtered through into the world. _Oh, my eyes were closed._ She opened them.

"Ack!" she muttered, and closed them. _That was really bright._ She slowly opened them. Suddenly Keitaro's face appeared. _Hmm? He looks really worried..._

"Are you alright, Motoko-chan?" he asked.

"Uh..." Motoko groaned, and turned away. _Great, she hates me,_ Keitaro thought.

"Uh...Urashima?" Motoko asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Keitaro answered.

"Thank you for taking care of me." _Yes! She doesn't hate me after all!_

"Of course, anything for a friend!" Keitaro said. Motoko looked around. She was in Naru's room, and Mutsumi, Naru and Keitaro were all studying.

"How do I do this question?" Naru asked herself, fooling around with her pencil.

"Like this," Keitaro said.

"Ara, Keitaro-kun, that's a different question," Mutsumi pointed out.

"Oops! Heheh!" Keitaro laughed.

"You're such an idiot," Naru said.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!!!"

"But didn't you have an average of 49?" Naru asked.

"That was last year!"

"Idiot!"

"Violent woman!"

"Why you!" **BAAAAAAM!!!!**

"Aiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" Keitaro shouted.

"Err...Naru...didn't you just prove his point?" Motoko asked while sweat dropping.

"Well...hmmph!" Naru said, refusing to answer.

"Err...I'm going to my room..." Motoko said.

"Oh sure, just don't go crazy again."

"Mi!!" Mutsumi looked up.

"Hello, Tama-chan!" Mutsumi greeted. "Come join us at this heated table!" Naru fainted.

"D-don't worry, Motoko!" she said quickly.

"I am okay," Motoko replied and walked to her room.

"Phew!"

"Oh, she nearly killed you, huh?" Mutsumi asked Tama.

"Mutsumi, why can you talk to Tama-chan?"

"Hmm?" Naru sighed.

"Never mind."

-----------Motoko's Room------------

Motoko sat in front of the samurai armor. It looked imposing, sitting in a stony silence. Motoko meditated on past things. She remembered her initial confusion with Urashima. _He's a she. Or maybe she a he. He has been more girly. But maybe the girl has gotten manlier? Jeez, this is so confusing!_ Motoko breathed in and held it. Often, thinking without air cleared her thoughts. _Urashima...is now a woman. He was turned that way by a genie. A genie?_ Motoko released her breath and breathed in again. _He is almost just like another one of us. Odd, idiotic, clumsy, and if he wasn't a guy, he wouldn't be perverted. Maybe we should just adapt and all call him a girl. It makes sense. He will not be able to turn back. He should get used to it. If he ever moves on in life, then everyone else will not know he is a guy._ Motoko repeated her breathing cycle. _And he has been easier on the eyes as a woman. At least I don't have to worry about a man peeping every day, or about a man showing me perverted things. He even threw away all his "adult" magazines, because after being a woman for a while, he found them disgusting._ Motoko breathed again, closing her eyes. _Maybe he is actually starting to understand women. If he was a guy, he might be a good find._ Her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily. What just happened? Was it...had she...just admitted that she liked Urashima? _No no no! I was merely thinking that from the viewpoint of others, possibly._ But that stuck in her mind. She had thought of Urashima as good "boyfriend/husband" material. Motoko thought about his physical changes. _He obviously changed in the ways of physical to be in a girl...and "that" area._ Of course she had not personally seen anything, but the chest area was enough to convince her. He also had grown out his hair, like a girl.

------------Hinata-sou------------

::Some time in the last month::

"Sempai! Breakfast is ready!" Shinobu called out.

"Ah, coming coming," Keitaro said, and he entered the kitchen. Most people were already there.

"Hey, you're so slow today!" Su said. "I want to eat!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Keitaro laughed.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said. Keitaro bent down to eat. His hair got in his face.

"Man, this is really annoying," Keitaro said, after several attempts to eat without eating his hair.

"Hmm?" Shinobu said. "Is something wrong, Sempai?"

"Oh...well...heh heh, I was just saying that this hair is getting in my way."

"Well, it is long," Naru said. "Why don't you tie it up?"

"How would I know how to do that?!!" Keitaro said.

"Well then ask someone, idiot!" Naru said.

"Fine, will you help me, Narusegawa?"

"No!"

"Did you just say ask someone?" Keitaro complained.

"Ask someone else!" Naru replied, and she continued eating.

"Motoko, how do you tie your hair up?" Keitaro asked.

"Eh?! Why would you ask me?" Motoko said, surprised.

"Well, you are a girl...and everyone else has short hair..." Keitaro stuttered.

"That doesn't mean I don't know how to tie hair up!" Kitsune shouted.

"Sorry!"

"Idiot!" Naru repeated.

"Ah...you'd better ask someone else," Motoko said.

"Why? You have nice hair," Keitaro pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't tie it up!" Motoko said. "See?!" she shouted, holding up her hair.

"Heh heh, you're right of course," Keitaro laughed nervously again.

"What about me?" Su said.

"Well, you're a child...so..." Keitaro started.

"So what?" Su asked, jumping on him.

"Ahh! Su get off!" Keitaro cried.

"Tell me!" Su demanded.

"Mercy!" Keitaro begged, choking.

"Tell me!"

"I just wanted to ask someone more experienced! Aaaaaack!" he said, as Su kicked him in the face.

"Sempai!" Shinobu cried out in alarm.

"Haha...I'm okay," Keitaro said. They all continued eating. Motoko observed Keitaro's continued difficulty with eating.

"Urashima, you can just cut your hair," Motoko said.

"Hmm? Oh, no, you see, I have to have it long," Keitaro said.

"Why?"

"Oh, cause I've decided the genie was making some sense, to understand someone, you have to be it. So I have to be as girl like as possible. Otherwise my experience would be wasted." _He talks like he's going to turn back tomorrow,_ Motoko thought.

"Girls do have short hair," Motoko told him, pointing to Shinobu and Kitsune. "They aren't any less a girl."

"Ah, well...true. Haha! Well, of course from a smart person like you, Motoko," Keitaro said. Motoko blushed.

"Motoko! You're all red! Are you okay?" Naru asked.

"Oh no, was it the food?!" Shinobu said worriedly.

"Ah...no...don't look at me!" Motoko said, and she left the kitchen.

-----------Motoko's Room-----------

::Present Time::

_Actually,_ Motoko thought, _now that I think about it, as anything goes, Keitaro is a girl. He will not change back. I should be using the correct articles and stop calling him a pervert, I guess. But at least she can fight. Fight! That's right! I have to crush him...I mean, her. Where is that book?_ Motoko got up and searched around her room.

"Aha!" she said, spying it by the doorway. "Urashima must have brought it here." She opened the page to the Jutsu she had decided she wanted to learn.

_Kawarimi no jutsu is a basic jutsu but often a very effective one if you can catch your opponent unawares. It turns an object, often a log, into a copy of your body. When your opponent attacks the fake object, you can then attack your enemy in surprise._

Motoko examined the seals. She practiced them slowly at first. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" she said, moving very quickly aside. She was somewhere else, but a clone of her body was still there. She did it again. "Kawarimi no jutsu!" There was no clone this time. She tried again. And again. And again.

"Kawarimi no jutsu! Kawarimi no jutsu! Kawarimi no jutsu!" she yelled.

-----------Naru's Room------------

::4:00 PM::

"That's it, I'm dead!" Naru said, lying on the ground. "I just can't go on!"

"Ara, maybe we should take a break in the hot springs?" Mutsumi asked. "It would warm us all up!"

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Mutsumi-chan!" Naru said. "We should!"

"What about me?!" Keitaro asked.

"Why, you can come too!♥" Mutsumi said, clapping her hands together.

"Mutsumi-chan! He can't!" Naru said.

"Why not?" a voice came from the doorway.

"Eh?" Naru said, followed by Keitaro.

"EH?!?!" Keitaro said, when he saw it was Motoko.

"Motoko?! You are the one who most against these types of things!" Naru said. "How can we let this, this pervert see us?!"

"Well, I've been thinking..." Motoko started, but trailed off.

"Thinking what?" Naru asked.

"That...well...it's not like Keitaro's going to become a man anytime soon, if at all."

"Don't say that!!!" Keitaro said, though no one heard him.

"And he's basically a girl...he even thinks like one by now...so...he should enjoy all the rights of being a girl," Motoko finished not quite sure of what she had just said.

"What?!?!!!" Naru demanded.

"Oh me oh my, that's exactly what I thought!!♥" Mutsumi said. "Motoko-chan, you're always so brilliant!"

"Err...thanks..." Motoko said quietly.

"Well, if you think that then you should take a bath with us, then," Naru said loftily, thinking _If this doesn't get her to snap out of it and call Keitaro a man, then nothing will._

"Uh...okay..." Motoko said. **BAAAM!! **Naru's jaw hit the floor.

"But-but-but..." Naru stuttered. _She was supposed to say no!_

"Let's go!♥" Mutsumi said, leading Keitaro out by the hand who was drooling and not quite knowing what was happening.

--------------Hinata-sou Outdoor Open Air Bath-----------------

::4:15 PM::

_What is happening? Everyone is taking a bath, with no bathing suits! Auggh! I get dizzy just thinking about it!_ Keitaro thought. Everyone had truly joined in. Upon hearing that Keitaro was being let in, Kitsune demanded to come also.

"If this is happening, I have to be in on it!" she had said. Su naturally joined in followed timidly by Shinobu. _Au! Sempai is bathing with everyone because he's girl, so I guess it's okay..._

Keitaro got swirly-eyed and almost fainted again.

"Are you coming, Keitaro-kun?♥" Mutsumi asked.

"Ah...ah...?" Keitaro stuttered. _I don't want to...and yet..._

"Come!♥" Mutsumi said, and she threw him in. He also was naked too...his first time really in front on anyone. And this time it was not just anyone, but five girls. _But I'm a girl too! I must get used to it!_ He thought determined.

"Yay! It's Keitaro!" Su said, bouncing around and hanging onto him.

"Ahhh! Su, get off!" Keitaro whined, blushing a deep red, which stayed on him for a while. Su's skin was touching his and he was feeling quite embarrassed.

"Su, don't go too far at once!" Naru demanded. Everyone was quiet, and everyone was red. _I guess this _really _confirms that he is a woman,_ Motoko thought, which is what Naru was thinking. _Ugg...I can't believe I'm doing this..._ Naru thought. She was resisting the urge to lash out and punch him.

"Keitaro..." Su said. "Let me wash your back!"

"Wha-?" Keitaro said. "No! I can, uh, wash it myself."

"C'mon! I want to have fun!" Su said, coming closer. Keitaro back away.

"It's okay, really!" he said nervously.

"Gotcha!" Su cried, as she jumped onto him again. Keitaro looked around for help, but all the other girls were meekly standing there, blushing, except for Mutsumi who was washing herself. Even Kitsune was red. _I thought I would be okay with this..._ Kitsune thought. _But I guess he's still a man to me. No matter what body, is it still Keitaro? Do we like the personality or the man Keitaro?_

"Waaaaaaah!" Keitaro cried. "Help! Su, I can't see!" Su was hanging on his back, putting a towel over his face, and rubbing his back clean.

"I'll help you scrub till you're super clean!♥ Hee hee!" Su giggled.

"Eeeeeeek!" Keitaro shrieked. "Someone, anyone, help me!"

"Never, you are caught in my grasp!" Su said. Keitaro ran around blindly, trying to shake Su off who was giggling madly too herself.

"Ah!" he cried, tripping. He fell onto Mutsumi.

"Ara?" she said, before going underwater.

"Eh?" Su said, pausing from her onslaught.

"Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro cried, but he fell underwater too.

"Blub blub blub!" Keitaro said.

"Su! Get off!" Motoko said, grabbing Su off.

"Hot hot hot!!!" Keitaro shouted, once Su was off and jumping out. He danced around. "Hot!!"

"Haha, Kei-kun is so funny!" Mutsumi said, fine even though she was the first one to fall. Naru and Motoko sweat-dropped. **BAAAM! **Keitaro had hit the wall and fell unconscious.

"Err..." the girls said, peering at the unconscious manager.

-------------Hinata-sou Living Room----------

::7:00 PM after Dinner::

"Okay, officially that was a failure," Naru said.

"Yes, I agree," Kitsune said.

"It is true," Motoko acceded.

"Keitaro?" Naru asked. "What do you think?" Keitaro looked away. He was too embarrassed now to talk very much to any of them, and blushed very often. He remained silent and turned away from Narusegawa.

"C'mon, you've been silent since dinner!" Naru shouted.

"Au! Are you okay, Sempai?!" Shinobu cried out. Keitaro was thinking hard. _That genie said the only to understand woman was to become one. So I've been trying to, but this must prove I'm a total failure,_ he thought. He sighed in despair.

"Cheer up! We're not going to kill you!" Naru said. "After all, we agreed to it too!"

"Urashima, you must be calm and alert. I shall challenge you tonight," Motoko said.

"What are you talking about?!!" Naru asked loudly.

"Otherwise...you will lose," Motoko said.

"Motoko, don't spout such nonsense!" Naru said. Keitaro thought, _I want to think about something else right now..._

"We shall begin now!" Motoko suddenly roared, and she whipped out her sword.

"GOOD!" Keitaro suddenly bellowed, surprising Naru. He whipped out a sword also ("Err...where did Sempai get a sword?" Shinobu asked). **CLACK! **Their swords hit each other.

"Outside! Go outside!" Naru said, waving her hands. "Out out!" **BAAAM!** "Ack!" Naru said, barely dodging away. Keitaro and Motoko parried and lunged and defended across the room. **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!**

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Keitaro yelled. **POOF! **One Keitaro appeared. They both swung. **CLACK CLACK! ** Motoko parried both but was backed against the wall.

"Trapped now, eh?" Keitaro said.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!" Motoko yelled. Both Keitaros swung. **BAM! BAM!** Both attacks connected. Motoko went flying outside from the blow. **POOF!** Suddenly she turned into a couch.

"Eh?" Keitaro said. **BAM! POOF! **The clone Keitaro disappeared as Motoko suddenly appeared behind him.

"Waaah! Motoko's so cool!" Su said.

"Awesome!" Kitsune said. "This is better than watching horse races!" Kitsune said. "200 yen on Keitaro!"

"Idiot, of course Motoko will win, now that she knows Keitaro's trick," Naru said.

"What, doubting my superior gambling skills and good luck?" Kitsune said. _What good luck?_ Naru thought.

"Fine! Whatever," Naru said.

"Fine, then you're on!" Kitsune said. "500 yen on Keitaro!"

"Go Motoko!" Su chanted.

"Go Kei-kuuun!" Mutsumi called out. **BLING! **The real Keitaro had barely managed to block Motoko.

"Pretty cool, Motoko!" Keitaro said. "But I'm going to lose anyways, you don't have to be so harsh on an amateur!" Motoko lunged.

"You...are...no...amateur...with that jutsu you use," Motoko said through clenched teeth. **CLACK!** **CLACK!** **CLACK!**

"Well...maybe..." Keitaro admitted. Though he knew he really could not beat Motoko.

"Go Sempai!" Shinobu cheered.

"Huh!" Keitaro grunted, pushing Motoko away. He made the correct seals then shouted "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" **POOOOOOOOOOOF!** Dust appeared in a monstrous cloud, and when it cleared, there was not only one clone, but about 50 clones.

"Wha...wha...Keitaro?" Naru stuttered.

"Haha, I should bet 1000 yen on Keitaro!" Kitsune said.

"Waaah! Sempai is so good," Shinobu cried.

"Cool move, Keitaro," Su said.

"Ready, Motoko-chan? Heh heh," all the Keitaros said. They all attacked.

"Ultimate form of God's Cry School Technique: THOUSAND WAVES OF POWER!" Motoko suddenly roared with an intensity never seen before by any of the residents. **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!! KABOOM! BOOOOOM! **Three huge explosions rocked the front courtyard. **Poof!** **Poof!** **Poof!** **Poof!** **Poof!** **Poof!** **Poof! **Every single Keitaro disappeared.

"Eh? Where's the real one?" Motoko muttered.

"Heh heh, Motoko-chan," a voice came from behind her.

"INSTANT DEMONIC SLAYER SLASH COUNTER!" Motoko yelled, and spinning around she swung and finally connected with Keitaro. **BOOCK!** **BAAAM!** Keitaro was hit and he flew back and hit the Hinata-sou. Motoko breathed heavily.

"Heh..." Keitaro said on the ground. "You win," he panted, giving her a thumbs up.

A/N: It won't be like this anymore (this being Naruto-esque). I promise! Please review and I hope that you'll like the next chapter (and that no one gets offended)! Please R&R!


	7. Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS? Part 1

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Alright…I'll say it now…this might be offensive to some of the female or perhaps even male readers out there, but I hope not. It's just about a guy dealing with Periods and PMS! Kudos to my sister for helping me to know what it is and what is offensive (Yeah, I'll admit it, I'm a guy. Don't kill me!). If you're afraid to read it…then you can skip this chapter, I guess. At the author's note at the end I'll tell you all the important stuff that happened, but this is the reason why it's rated PG-13 (I really wanted to rate it PG, but I feared things like this might cause complaint and someone would take down my story.) Please R&R!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

######### Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 7: Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS?? Part 1

----------------Keitaro's Room-----------------

::December 22nd, Monday, 7:00 AM::

A bird tweeted a lonely melody, like it had no friends, nor any reason to be here. The sun was rising ever so slowly, crawling above the horizon, and Urashima Keitaro was waking up slowly. No matter what brave front he had put on last night, he was sore. _Ow…can't even sit up with out feeling sore,_ he thought. Sore was what he felt, and sore was his body. Especially his chest. _Heh heh, I guess Motoko knows what she's doing when she tells me to bind myself. It hurts even more now!_ But he sat up anyways.

"Ouch!" he groaned. He got up and changed.

"Myuh!" Tama-chan said.

"Tama, leave. Get out of my room!" Keitaro suddenly yelled.

"Myuh??" Tama in confusion.

"I'm just too sore to deal with you now," Keitaro said. He looked at the alarm clock. "Wha-? It's already seven? I have school!" he shouted, and quickly dressed (in woman's clothes; he was used to it by now, but still, Narusegawa came in every night to choose his clothes otherwise he a walking fashion Godzilla). He ran to the kitchen.

"Eh?" he said. Only Shinobu was there, cooking.

"Oh, hi, Sempai!" Shinobu said.

"What?" Keitaro said. "Where is everybody?"

"Oh, probably sleeping," Shinobu said.

"Wha-? Anyways, do you have breakfast ready, I need to go to school," Keitaro said.

"Hmm? Oh, it'll be ready in a sec," Shinobu said.

"Ah…okay," Keitaro said, and he sat down. He tapped his foot impatiently while Shinobu cooked.

"GOOD MORNING KEITARO!!!!!" Su shouted, and kicked him in the face. **KEEECK! BAAAAAM!!!**

"Aieeee!" Keitaro shouted, being flung against Shinobu.

"Ah!" she cried. Keitaro felt a sword on his throat.

"Just because you can beat me doesn't mean all of a suddenly you can do what you want!!!" Motoko said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Keitaro said.

"Hello peoples!" Naru said, refreshed-looking.

"And why do you always get to beat me?!" Keitaro continued to shout. "Just because an accident happens, you always explode!"

"Uh…" Naru said.

"AND YOU!" Keitaro shouted, upon seeing Naru.

"Eh? Me?" Naru said.

"NO! SU!" Keitaro yelled.

"Hmmphf?!" Su said, looking up with food in her mouth.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KICK ME?!!!!??" Keitaro shouted. Su swallowed.

"Cause its fun!"

"IT'S NOT FUN FOR ME!!!!" Keitaro yelled.

"Why are you so angry now?" Naru asked.

"SHUT UP!" Keitaro roared. _Woah, she's lost it!_ Motoko thought. _I must knock sense back into her!_

"ROCK SPLITTING –" Motoko started.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Keitaro yelled. **POOF!** A Keitaro appeared and held Motoko back.

"Eh?" Motoko said. "Wha-?"

"LET ME FINISH MY RANT!!" Keitaro yelled. Kitsune walked in.

"What's with all the noise? You woke me up from my hangover," Kitsune said.

"THEN STOP DRINKING AND SHUT UP!" Keitaro yelled. He was seriously going bonkers over the littlest thing.

"Eh?" Kitsune said in shock.

"ARRGGGH!" Keitaro yelled again, and he passed out.

-----------Hinata-sou Living Room---------------

::8:00 AM::

"Urrgh…" Keitaro groaned, waking up. "What happened?"

"You went crazy angry for some reason," Naru said. "Are you okay now?"

"Uh…" Keitaro said. Shinobu was hiding behind Motoko. _Au! He was so angry…so much angrier than I've ever seen! So scary!_ Shinobu thought.

"Angry? That's right, I woke up and felt very angry for some reason," Keitaro mused.

"How can you wake up angry?!?" Naru asked.

"Sorry, jeez!" Keitaro retorted.

"You such an idiot!"

"At least I'm not violent!!!" Keitaro shot back.

"Yeah, right, Mr. I have an average of 50," Naru said.

"Why you-!" Keitaro said.

"STOP IT!" Kitsune bellowed.

"Why?" Naru said. "He's just being dumb!"

"WILL YOU STOP IT WITH THE DUMB LABEL?!!!" Keitaro shouted.

"Arrrgh!" Naru said, clenching her fist in rage and raising it.

"Au! Please stop, Narusegawa-sempai and Sempai!" Shinobu suddenly begged.

"Eh?" Keitaro and Naru said. Shinobu's cute face begged them to stop. Keitaro sighed. "Sorry, it just seems today that I'm really angry all of a sudden."

"AHA!" Kitsune shouted.

"Eh?!!!" Keitaro said, surprised.

"I've go it!" Kitsune said.

"What? What?!" Keitaro said. "Tell me already, darn it!"

"Calm down, it just makes sense why Keitaro's always so angry!"

"WHY?!" Naru shouted.

"Ugh, do you have it too?"

"What?!!!" Keitaro asked.

"Heh," Kitsune said, wagging her finger in front of Keitaro's face. "It's PMS!"

"Eh?" Naru sweat-dropped.

"You seem to have it too, Naru," Kitsune said.

"DO NOT!" Naru denied loudly.

"What is, ah, this PMS thing?" Keitaro asked. Kitsune sweat-dropped.

"You really don't know?" Kitsune asked.

"Well…I sort of know you should stay away from people who have it…actually, as a guy I'd joke about that type of stuff…"

"And you still don't know what it is?"

"…No…" Kitsune sighed. _Is he a complete idiot?_ She asked herself.

"Complete idiot," Naru said.

"Why must I always be the idiot? You're wrong sometimes too!" Keitaro said.

"When?" Naru demanded.

"Alright you two, stop arguing like teenage girls!" Kitsune screamed.

"Uh…" Keitaro sweat-dropped, "Aren't we basically teenage girls?"

"Ah…stupid!" Naru said. "How old are you now?! Twenty! Is that a teenager?!"

"Will you just lay off each other?!" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying," Haruka said, entering.

"Haruka-san!" Naru exclaimed.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro exclaimed also. **SLAP!!**

"Jeez, even though you're a girl, you still have to call me Haruka-san!" Haruka said. "Can't you ever remember?"

"Sorry, sorry," Keitaro laughed. "Why do you insist on being called Haruka-san anyways? It's not like you're not my aunt."

"Jeez, you're a girl and you still don't know," Haruka said.

"Just because I am a girl, it doesn't mean that I am omniscient!" Keitaro said.

"Ain't that obvious!" Naru said.

"There you go with the dumb thing again!" Keitaro shouted.

"All right, enough already!" Haruka said. "Jeez, you'd think one would get tired of this day after day. After day. And again, after day. And then perhaps–"

"Okay, I get it!" Keitaro said.

"Good," Haruka said.

"Jeez," Keitaro muttered.

"What was that?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, never mind him," Kitsune said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Keitaro's been acting very weird today," Kitsune said. "And we figured out why."

"Weird? Why is he weird?" Haruka asked.

"He has PMS," Kitsune replied. Haruka burst out laughing and her cigarette fell out of her mouth.

"What is so funny?" Keitaro asked, glaring.

"Pff!" Haruka continued to laugh. "P…M…S…HAHA!"

"WHAT IS SO DARN FUNNY?!!" Keitaro shouted. _Au!! Sempai is so…different! _Shinobu thought worriedly.

"Eh?" Haruka said, finally stopping her laugh. "Keitaro, you need to deal with this PMS thing. You're scaring Shinobu," Haruka commented.

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry Shinobu!" Keitaro said, quickly grabbing her hand and bowing his head. "Can you forgive me?" _So polite!_ Shinobu thought.

"O-of course!" Shinobu replied.

"Thank you!" Keitaro said, hugging her. _Au! Sempai's hugging me!!!!_

"You…" Naru growled.

"Ah, let him be," Kitsune said in Naru's ear. "They're so cute!"

"Uh, you know they're both girls, right?" Naru said.

"Yeah, but if you think about it…" Kitsune whispered. Naru blushed. _That's right, he still is a guy after all…_

"Thank you, Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro said, and released the hug. Shinobu was all swirly-eyed, thinking _Sempai hugged me! Even though it looks like a woman, it still was sempai hugging me!_

"So anyways…what's PMS all about?" Keitaro said. Haruka started to laugh again.

"P…M…S," she laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Err…what's wrong with Haruka-san?" Keitaro asked.

"She's just laughing because you've never had it before and so it's funny," Naru said.

"Um…" Keitaro stuttered, pointing at a Haruka who was laughing and shaking. "It can't be that funny, can it?"

"Don't know, don't care, idiot. I'm leaving," Naru said, and she promptly did so.

"But…but…" Keitaro said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything you need to know," Kitsune cried.

"Uh…why do I not feel reassured?" Keitaro said.

"Lesson! Lesson! Woo hoo hoo! It's a lesson!" Su chanted, jumping up and down. Haruka was still laughing.

"Would you quit it with the laughing already?" Keitaro snapped.

"Boy," Haruka said, finally stopping. "I guess he is really crabby and pushy and angry and has PMS."

"Thank you very much!" Keitaro said sarcastically.

"Fine, I can see I'm not wanted," Haruka said, and she left.

"Well, I really don't need to hear this talk about PMS," Motoko said.

"What? You're the one that needs it the most," Kitsune joked.

"Wha-? Don't say such filthy lies, I never get PMS!" Motoko said.

"Cause she has it constantly," Keitaro muttered under his breath.

"URASHIMA I HEARD THAT! ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Motoko suddenly bellowed.

"Aieeeeeeeeee!" Keitaro cried, completely caught unawares.

--------------Hinata-sou Living Room----------------

::10:00 AM::

There was a white board set up. Keitaro, Shinobu, Su, and Motoko were all sitting on the couch while Kitsune was standing up and writing stuff down on the board.

"Now, we all know what PMS stands for, right?" she asked.

"PRE-MENAPAUSAL SYMPTOM!!" Su shouted.

"Correct!" Kitsune said.

"Wee! I get a point!" Su said, and she wrote her name on the board and put a slash underneath it to signify her "point." _Why am I here? _Motoko thought wearily.

"Okay, so by now we all know what are these symptoms," Kitsune said. The marker squeaked while she wrote down "anger," "annoyance," "general irritability," and "the general feeling that you want to kill everyone, or at least hurt them badly."

"Isn't that a bit over the edge?" Keitaro asked, pointing to the last one.

"Of course not," Kitsune said. "Didn't you just feel like you could kill them?"

"No," Keitaro said. Kitsune sighed. "You did all that shouting and still felt nice?"

"Nice, no. But it's not like I wanted to kill anybody," Keitaro said.

"Hmmm…we'll have to work on that…" Kitsune said.

"What?! You want me to have a killing ambition?" Keitaro said. Kitsune got closer and waggled her finger in his face.

"Most real women on PMS at one time or another have an urge to kill someone if they are angry enough. Haven't you ever heard the saying that 'to anger a chick on PMS is like signing your own death warrant?'" Kitsune asked.

"Well…I thought it was an over-exaggeration…" Keitaro said.

"Ha! Shows how much you know! Aren't you glad you're taking this class?" Kitsune said.

"Not if it teaches me to want to kill people!!!" Keitaro shouted.

"Okay, now that you know what it is, you should know it lasts three days or so," Kitsune continued, ignoring Keitaro.

"Three days?!!!" Keitaro said.

"Until you have your period," Kitsune said.

"Which is?" Keitaro asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kitsune, grinning evilly.

"It's kind of important, since it's happening to me!!" Keitaro said. Kitsune whispered in his ear what it was. Keitaro turned red.

"You…you're joking, right?" Keitaro said.

"Of course not! Didn't your parents ever tell you about the 'birds' and the 'bees?'" Kitsune said.

"Of course, but not about women!!!" Keitaro shouted. "My parents aren't indecent like that!"

"Jeez!♥" Kitsune giggled. "You don't know anything do you?"

"Um…what did you tell Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Why, what a period was," Kitsune said. Keitaro muttered to himself in a corner.

"Ah…" Shinobu said.

"Now, this is the important part, so listen!" Kitsune said.

"What?" Keitaro said.

"How to deal with PMS!" Kitsune said.

"Deal?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes!" Kitsune answered. "And you three, listen up, cause being the oldest girl I have a lot of experience in this area!"

"Ah…isn't Haruka-san older?" Shinobu asked.

"Well…the oldest one who would teach you about this stuff," Kitsune corrected herself.

"You're the only one who would teach this!!" Keitaro yelled. Kitsune ignored him.

"So…what you do when you have PMS is to try to keep cool. If you can't, then just act on it and get angry and kill someone, I guess," Kitsune said.

"What do you know?!!" Keitaro asked.

"That's it!♥"

"What a waste of time!" Keitaro complained.

"Waste? Why it was very helpful to you, wasn't it?" Kitsune said. "You probably need to go buy the 'necessities,'" Kitsune said.

"What necessities?" Keitaro asked.

"Why, tampons of–" Kitsune began.

"SHHHHH!" Keitaro said, looking around. "Don't say it so loud."

"TAMPONS! TAMPONS! TAMPONS!" Su shouted gleefully, bouncing around the room. Motoko turned red and stood up.

"Well…if this is over, then I will leave now," she said, and left.

"I'm going too…" Keitaro muttered.

"TAMPONS! TAMPONS! TAMPONS!" Su continued to shout.

"Okay, Su, that's enough," Kitsune said.

-------------------Naru's Room----------------

::1:00 PM::

"Alright, ready to start the English section?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, let me just refill the tea," Keitaro answered, and he took his and Narusegawa's cups to refill. He returned and sat back down.

"Alright, we'll start with word cards. What is this?" Naru asked.

"To save," Keitaro answered.

"Yup, next," Naru said, holding up another.

"To maximize," Keitaro said.

"Good," Naru commented. Keitaro started thinking. _Man, if I wasn't a woman right now, I might not be doing this. Studying in Narusegawa's room, drinking tea, chatting. Ah…if only I was a guy again…_

################Keitaro's Daydream#################

Keitaro was a guy again. He was in Narusegawa's room.

"Idiot, we have to go get our scores," Naru said.

"Oh, I already got them," he said.

"Really? What did we get?" she asked.

"I don't know, let's look," Keitaro said. They both ripped open their letters.

"Ah…ah…fu fu fu fu…" Keitaro said.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"I GOT AN A! YIPEE! WOO HOO!" Keitaro shouted, running around the room holding his paper. "LOOK! LOOK!" he said.

"Hmm…very odd…" Naru said. "Well, congratulations."

"THANK YOU!" Keitaro said, hugging Narusegawa.

"Ah, Keitaro!" Naru exclaimed.

"I am so thankful, it's all because of you that I got this!" Keitaro said.

"Hey, when do the scores for the latest mock exam come out?" Naru asked.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, returning to reality.

"I said when do we get the scores for the latest mock exam?" Naru repeated.

"Oh…err…the 24th?" Keitaro asked.

"Idiot! I'm asking you!" Naru said, hitting him with a pillow.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Keitaro said. _Scores! If I get a good grade…_

"I hope we both got good grades!" Naru said.

"Yes, me too!" Keitaro said. _Then we can be in Todai together…ah…_

"Hmm?" Naru said. "Are you okay?"

"OH NO!" Keitaro suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"I forgot it's Christmas in three days!" Keitaro said. "I haven't bought anyone any gifts!"

"Idiot!" Naru said. "You can't go shopping now!"

"Please?" Keitaro asked, begging. "Aren't we friends? Can't you help a friend in need?"

"All right all right. Jeez, you don't have to be so bothersome," Naru said. "We can go shopping for gifts. Though at this time of the year, it'll be so packed."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Keitaro said.

--------------Tokyo Mall----------------

::2:00 PM:: (A/N: I don't know anything about the mall in Tokyo, or even that there is one. So bear with me. Actually, I don't even know what kind of shops are in Japan, what the heck are the Japanese brand stores over there? The ones in America? So maybe I'll use American names, don't get angry!)

"C'mon, let's not spend any more time here then we have too," Naru said. "I don't like crowded malls."

"I don't like it either," Keitaro agreed.

"So…do you know what you want buy?" Naru asked.

"Heh heh…" Keitaro started chuckling nervously.

"I take that as a no," Naru said, her voice falling disappointingly. "Idiot! Think of something **before** we come!"

"Actually, I did," Keitaro said.

"Wha-? Really?" Naru asked, surprised at Keitaro's readiness.

"I even wrote it down!" Keitaro said, reaching into his pocket and showed Naru.

"Well, you're getting more responsible," Naru said. "It must be because you're a girl now!" she teased.

"Heh heh…" Keitaro chuckled again. "Well, let's say that I wrote the items down, but I don't know what stores to go to."

"Well, then, it's lucky you brought me. What are friends for?" Naru said. _Eh?!_ Keitaro thought. _She sees me as a friend? I'm so happy!_ He started crying.

"Stop crying, and let's go," Naru said. She took another look at the list. "What? You're buying jewelry? Since when are you rich enough to do that?"

"Ah…" Keitaro stuttered.

"And why are you getting jewelry for Motoko anyways?" Naru asked.

"Well…err…let's see…how can I put it…um…" Keitaro stuttered some more.

"Stop avoiding the subject!" Naru shouted.

"Sorry!"

"And what am I getting?" Naru said, scanning the list. "Hey, you didn't write any thing down for me!"

"That's because…err…" Keitaro continued to be unable to answer any questions.

"And you're getting bananas for Su? Can't you be a little more creative?" Naru accused.

"Ah…" Keitaro started to say something.

"And Kitsune doesn't need any more wine!!" Naru yelled. "Why don't you get her something that is healthy?!"

"Err..."

"Okay, this one is sort of a good idea," Naru said, pointing to where Keitaro had written down cook book for Shinobu. "Though you should be getting her something she will enjoy, not something that she'll use for you!"

"Sorry…"

"So?" Naru said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, I didn't write down yours cause I didn't want you seeing it!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Naru said. "So just when were you planning on getting mine, if not today?"

"Err…" **GROPE!**

"EH?!" Naru exclaimed. **GROPE!**

"EH?!" Keitaro said. They spun around, but only saw the usual crowd milling by.

"Did you?" Naru asked.

"Yes," Keitaro answered. "It must be…"

"THE PERVERT BRIGADE HAS ARRIVED!" a group of people suddenly shouted from the front of a store. "WE DEDICATE OURSELVES TO GRABBING HOT LOOKING GIRLS' BUTTS!" Everyone sweat-dropped. "AND WE KNOW THEY LOVE IT, SO COME LINE UP HERE AND–" **SLIIIIIICCCEEEEE!** "AIEEE!" they shouted as someone tore through them.

"You'll live, but only if you never do that again," a voice said. "Being so indecent makes me sick."

"We…we…must…" a member coughed out.

"Someone call 911!" another member shouted. (A/N: I may have said this before, is there a 911 in Japan?)

"You don't need an ambulance, but repentance. Swear you will never join the pervert brigade ever again."

"Never!"

"Then, fools, prepare to die!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Keitaro yelled. **POOF!**

"Keitaro! What are you doing?!!!!" Naru whispered hoarsely. Nevertheless, a clone Keitaro appeared and rushed in between the raging swordsman and the pervert brigade.

"GOD CRY SCHOOL'S PERVERT ELIMINATIO–" the swordsman started to shout. "Eh?!" the swordsman cried when he saw Keitaro. "What are you doing?"

"You can't kill them!" the clone Keitaro said.

"Urashima! Out of my way!"

"Eh? Motoko-chan?!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"Yes, now let me punish them properly, with death," Motoko said.

"Don't kill them, just call the police or something," Keitaro whined.

"Urashima…don't make me hurt you…" Motoko growled. "Eh?!" Suddenly, the real Keitaro grabbed her from behind. "What? Two?"

"Heh heh Motoko…you don't have to kill them…" Keitaro said.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Motoko yelled.

"I can't, cause then you'll kill them…" Keitaro said.

"Oh, she cares!" a member of the pervert brigade said. "She must know that–"

"Shut up, and stay down," the clone Keitaro said, and kicked him.

"Ow!"

"So, will you just call the police?"

"Someone has," someone from the crowd said.

"NO! They must have more punishment…" Motoko cried, and continued to struggle.

"C'mon, Motoko, let them go to jail and just be that," Keitaro said.

"DIE!" Motoko jumped into the air, with Keitaro still holding onto her.

"Motoko!"

"You will release me!" Motoko said, and spun around several times, throwing Keitaro to the ground.

"Aieeee!" he screamed.

"Someone catch her!"

"I got her!"

"No wait!"

"Over here!" **POOMFFFF!! **Keitaro landed on someone.

"DIE!" Motoko shouted.

"Ahh!" Keitaro shouted.

"Get off!" Naru shouted from underneath Keitaro.

"GOD CRY SCHOOL'S INVINCIBLE ASSASAIN'S STRIKE!" Motoko yelled. **BAAAAAAAAAAAM!!**

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro cried flying through the ceiling.

"Eh?" Naru said, suddenly free of the weight that had been weighing her down. Motoko was panting hard, but she smiled.

"Now to kill the perverts…" she said.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! THE PERVERT BRIGADE IS UNDER ARREST. YOU MAY NOT MOVE AWAY, OR YOU WILL BE SHOT! I REPEAT…"

"Arrrgh!" Motoko yelled.

--------------Tokyo Mall Food Court----------------------

::An hour later::

"Sorry Urashima…" Motoko said. "But next time…"

"Heh heh, I just couldn't let you kill them…" Keitaro said.

"Hmmph!" Motoko grunted.

"Anyways, I have to go to the bathroom, so wait here, and DON'T FOLLOW!" Naru said.

"Heh heh…" Keitaro chuckled nervously.

"Why? Did you follow last time?" Motoko asked.

"Yeah…" Keitaro said.

"And I will never be able to forget the embarrassment I suffered!" Naru said, and she left.

"So…what are you doing here?" Keitaro asked.

"What are **you** doing?" Motoko retorted.

"I'm just, ah, buying Christmas gifts," Keitaro said.

"Ah. Well, I'm doing the same, simply buying gifts. I had them prepared, but forgot a couple people," Motoko commented.

"Who?"

"Ah my…" Motoko paused. "I don't have to tell you!!"

"Sorry!" Keitaro said cringing. "I'm just asking!"

"Hmmph!" Motoko said. They waited for Naru to come back. People milled about in the background. "Ahem!" Motoko coughed.

"Eh?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, I forgot to get a gift for my sister," Motoko said.

"Sister? You have a sister?" Keitaro asked.

"How can you be so dumb!!" Motoko said. "Everyone knows that!"

"Well, I've never met her!" Keitaro said.

"You haven't met a lot of people, so there!" Motoko said. The silence returned. Keitaro whistled a nameless tune.

"So…what does your sister look like?" Keitaro asked.

"You'll find out soon, she's coming over for Christmas," Motoko said.

"What!? When were you going to tell me this?!!" Keitaro asked. "Shoot, now I should get her something too."

"Oh, that is quite unnecessary. Err…actually…" Motoko began.

"What?" Keitaro asked. Motoko leaned closer.

"Could you…err…not get me anything…" Motoko said.

"What?! I'm your landlord, I have to. Plus, I've already decided what it is," Keitaro said.

"But…ah…never mind," Motoko said, blushing slightly.

"?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm back!" Naru said.

"Eh?" Motoko and Keitaro both said, turning to face Naru. Naru was surprised to see them so close.

"Ah…what's up?" Naru asked, trying to think the best of Keitaro. _He's a girl now, so obviously he wouldn't be doing anything bad…would he?_

"Oh, Motoko just says that her sister is coming for thanksgiving," Keitaro said.

"What? You have a sister?" Naru asked.

"That's what I said!" Keitaro commented.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Her name is Tsuruko, right?" Naru asked.

"Yes," Motoko answered.

"Ha!♥ I knew I've met her before!" Naru said.

-----------Hinata-Sou------------

::That night, after dinner::

"Ah, man, shopping today was like pulling teeth with chopsticks!" Keitaro said at the dinner table.

"That is simple to do, once you have mastered the technique. Would you like me to show you?" Motoko said.

"Ah…no thanks," Keitaro said. "All I meant was, it was really difficult, like hunting birds with butter knives."

"That is also quite possible," Motoko said, sipping her tea.

"Err…" Keitaro stuttered.

"Keitaro went shopping? Oooo, what did you buy?" Kitsune asked.

"Ah…nothing that important," Keitaro answered.

"What didja buy? What didja buy?" Su asked, hanging on to Keitaro in her usual manner.

"Su! Get off!" Keitaro complained.

"What did you get?" Motoko asked. "You just left afterwards."

"Oh, so Motoko and Keitaro were having a shopping trip!♥" Kitsune giggled. "Very good and feminine!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naru asked, sweat-dropping.

"Oh…just this and that…" Kitsune said.

"Keitaro! What did you buy?!" Su asked, gripping tighter with her legs.

"Ackkk!" Keitaro choked. "You're killing me!"

"Haha!" Su giggled.

"C'mon, Keitaro, spit it out," Kitsune said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Just…some…Christmas…gifts…" Keitaro managed to say.

"Ha!♥" Su said, and she jumped off. "Time to raid Keitaro's room!"

"No wait! Come baaaack!" Keitaro screamed, racing after Su.

"Nyah nyah! Can't catch meeee!" Su taunted.

"So Motoko, what did he get for Su?" Kitsune asked.

"Why would I know?!" Motoko said hotly.

"Well…you went shopping with him…right?" Kitsune said suggestive.

"I did nothing of the sort. I was there and simply met him and Naru-sempai at the mall!" Motoko said.

"Aha! So Naru, you were the one who went shopping with him!" Kitsune said.

"Well…so?" Naru said.

"Why would you do that? Hey…you didn't even go shopping with me!!" Kitsune shouted.

"Well…he was just so pathetic, begging me you know? And he had this look on him that even you would have done it!" Naru said.

"Or…you like him!"

"Do not! He's a girl anyways!"

"But essentially…she's a he…and maybe one day, he'll change back!"

"I don't care! I just couldn't do anything, I mean he's my friend…eep!" Naru said, blushing.

"Aha!"

"Go away!" Naru shouted, and she left in a huff. Kitsune said nothing, thinking.

"Hee hee, I've got the perfect plan!" she said. _Oh no, what is she going to do now?_ Motoko thought, sweat-dropping.

A/N: Holy moly, this chapter is way longer than it should be. I mean, I meant it to be a one part, but things sort of happened and now it's gonna be two chapters. Okay, if you actually felt that anything above was offensive, please don't kill me! And if you actually skipped this chapter…then the important stuff is that Motoko's sister is visiting sometime for Christmas. That's basically the important stuff. Actually, nothing is really that offensive after they finish the PMS lesson, so read from there. I doubt anyone actually skipped, but better safe than sorry, eh? Please R&R!


	8. Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS? Part 2

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Okay, now there isn't anything offensive in this chapter (unless you think the whole story is offensive…) so read and enjoy! Now, for some shameless self-advertising, I'm writing another story at the same time, and future updates may be slower than normal (is there a normal?), it's called Harmony of One and you should all read it! Please R&R!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

######### Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 8: Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS?? Part 2

-------------Hinata-Sou Kitchen----------------

::December 23rd, 8:00 AM, Tuesday::

"Ugh," Keitaro groaned. He was having a bad day. It all started when he had woken up.

::7:00 AM::

_Ah, tomorrow I get my scores,_ Keitaro thought at once upon waking up. He was very anxious, especially since he had been doing better. He stayed in the same position for a while, not wanting to move. **SLIDE!** His door opened. _Maybe if I stay still,_ Keitaro thought, not wanting to deal with anyone right now, _whoever it is will go away._ Keitaro closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

"Hee hee," he heard someone giggle. He still couldn't tell who it was. "Asleep, eh? Perfect." He squinted and peeked at the intruder. It was Kitsune. _What is she doing?_ Kitsune went around the room doing several things, putting…something up. Then she came over to Keitaro.

"Psst! Keitaro," she said. Keitaro pretended to be asleep. "Yes!" she said and promptly tied Keitaro up.

"Waaah!" Keitaro suddenly cried.

"Aha! So you're awake now!" Kitsune said.

"I was awake to whole time!" Keitaro said.

"Hmm. Well, your loss," Kitsune said.

"Untie me!" Keitaro demanded.

"Nope! I'll be back!" Kitsune said, and she left Keitaro alone.

"Heeelp!" Keitaro cried.

"Myuh!♥" Keitaro heard.

"Tama-chan!" Keitaro cried out in relief.

"Myuh!♥" Tama said in his typical happy turtle manner. He began to untie Keitaro.

"Yes, I'm safe from any dangers once I get free!" Keitaro said.

"Tama-chan! Where are you…here!" Su suddenly shouted, entering and banging the door open.

"Myuh!!" Tama said worried. He started to fly away.

"Come back! I want to test a new stew!" Su said.

"Wait, Su, untie me!!" Keitaro yelled. Su didn't seem to hear him and chased Tama. He sighed.

"Heh, I'm back!" Kitsune said.

"Untie me now!" Keitaro demanded.

"Aw, you're no fun," Kitsune said. Keitaro struggled, rolling around and managing to hit the wall.

"C'mon! It's not funny!" Keitaro said.

"Well…actually, I brought a visitor!" Kitsune said.

"Eh?" Keitaro said.

"Kei-kun!!!" Mutsumi said. "Hello!" Mutsumi waved. "Kitsune-chan? Why is Kei-kun tied up?"

"We're playing a game, and he lost," Kitsune said.

"What?!! No such thing," Keitaro said.

"And now he's being a sore loser, because he said if he lost I could kiss him," Kitsune said, pouting. Keitaro's eyes got wide.

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi said, seriously surprised. "This is not like you!"

"I never said anything of the sort!" Keitaro snapped.

"And he refuses to kiss me. He said he would only kiss you, Mutsumi-chan," Kitsune said. _WHAT?!!!_ Keitaro thought.

"Oh," Mutsumi said. "That's good, too."

"Mu-mutsumi-chan! Don't listen to what she's saying!" Keitaro said.

"So, if you do it then the game will be over and I can untie him!" Kitsune said.

"Okay!♥" Mutsumi said. She bent down.

"Err…err…" Keitaro stuttered as Mutsumi bent closer. _It can't be that bad…nothing's going to happen right?_

"Oh, hi, Naru! I want to show you something!" Kitsune said, beckoning her in. _EH?!!!!!_ Keitaro thought.

"What is it?" Naru asked, coming in. **SMOOOOOCH!!!!♥**

"Uh…uh…" Naru stuttered. "Mutsumi-chan?"

"Oh, hello Naru-chan!" Mutsumi said, perfectly normal.

"Did…you…uh…YOU!" Naru suddenly said, pointing to the tied up Keitaro.

"Eh?! ME?!!!" Keitaro asked.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MUTSUMI-CHAN! DIE MULTIPLE TIMES! EXTREME ANGER PUNCH!!!!!" Naru shouted.

"Wait!!! It was Kit–" **BAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!**

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro screamed.

::Present Time::

"Why must she do these things?" Keitaro asked. "Next time I should create a clone to untie myself." He sat down in a chair and put his head down. After being smashed by Naru, he had somehow climbed back to the Hinata-sou and gotten dressed in his room and come down, utterly exhausted from walking so far. He had landed on the other side of the city, virtually, and he had run back because he was wearing only his pajamas (he had bought some because he couldn't just sleep in boxers anymore) and it was cold! _At least breakfast will be soon_, he told himself. Little did he know that he was still on PMS and was bound to be extremely angry sometime.

"Oh, hello Sempai!" Shinobu said upon coming in. "I'm very sorry that I haven't started cooking yet, but I'll get right to it!"

"That's okay, Shinobu," Keitaro said. "Just so it's finished sometime." Shinobu smiled, then quickly got the stuff and started cooking breakfast in her typical manner. Keitaro put his head down and snoozed on and off, absorbing the aroma of the cooking. _Yummy, _he thought very plainly. _I'm very hungry for some reason._

"Greetings, Urashima," Motoko said.

"Huh? Oh, hello Motoko-chan," Keitaro greeted. She sat down beside him. Kitsune filed in, surprisingly not in a hangover to Motoko, but Keitaro jumped up the moment he saw her.

"Hey peoples!" She greeted.

"YOU!" Keitaro shouted.

"Why, me?" Kitsune asked innocent.

"I shall SLAY you!" Keitaro shouted.

"What?!!" Kitsune said. "Are you serious?" Motoko's eyes widened, she knew from looking into Keitaro's eyes that he was serious.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO–" Keitaro started, but Motoko grabbed him instantly.

"Don't kill anybody, remember? Especially people you know?" Motoko said.

"Oh…yeah…sorry, Kitsune," Keitaro apologized. "For threatening to kill you."

"Phew," she said. She had actually been worried, especially since it had been proven that he was at least as powerful as Motoko.

"But, why did you do what you did this morning?!!!" Keitaro yelled.

"Eh? What thing?" Kitsune said. Mutsumi walked in.

"Good morning everybody!!" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, Mutsumi-chan!" Kitsune said, dodging the topic.

"Hey! I was talking to you about–"

"Good morning," Naru said, coming.

"Ah, hello Naru-chan!" Mutsumi said, hugging her.

"Mutsumi-chan! Not in front of everyone!" Naru said, causing Keitaro's jaw to drop to the floor. **Bang!** _Did she say not in front of…**everyone**? And not at all?_ Keitaro thought in shock. But Naru was thinking something different. _Hee hee, look at Keitaro's reaction,_ she giggled. An awkward silence ensued.

"Ara?" Mutsumi asked. **Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!!** The phone went off.

"I'll get it…" Keitaro said, slipping out. The rest of the girls were silent.

"HIYA EVERYONE!!" Su shouted, jumping into the kitchen. "?"

"Oh, hello Su-chan," Mutsumi greeted.

"Motoko-chan! It's for you!" Keitaro suddenly yelled. He came in the room, brining the new cordless phone that Su had made.

"Thanks. Hello?" Motoko asked. "Ne-chan? Oh, I'm doing fine! Uh huh…yes…okay…sure…what?!! TODAY! Oh…sorry…okay…bye bye."

"What's up?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh," Motoko said. "Uh, my sister is coming over today, she was calling from the station."

"What?!! AH! I must prepare!" Keitaro shouted, and he immediately shouted, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" **POOF! POOF! POOF!!** All three clones and the real Keitaro started cleaning immediately. **ZOOM! ZOOM! ZOOM!!**

"Woah!" Naru said. The speed of cleaning was incredible.

"Keitaro, she won't be here that quickly," Motoko said. "Don't be ridiculous." **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Eh?" the four Keitaro's said. "I'll get it!" Everyone walked over to the living room. The door slid open. **BANG!** Keitaro's jaw hit the ground, all four of them. **POOF! POOF! POOF!** The clones disappeared.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu?" Tsuruko said. "Why, that's very good. Hello, I'm Motoko's older sister, Tsuruko, who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"I…uh…yeah…Kei-keitaro…" Keitaro stuttered. _So beautiful! Just like Motoko-chan, or even prettier!_ Keitaro thought. Generally speaking, this was what everyone else was thinking. _Woah, she's pretty!_ Kitsune thought. _Wah! Motoko's ne-chan is so beautiful!_ Shinobu was thinking.

"Ah, Keitaro, the manager!" Tsuruko said.

"Ye-yes," Keitaro answered.

"Uh…hello, ne-chan," Motoko said.

"Ah, Motoko-chan!" Tsuruko said. She went up and gave her a big hug. "And how is my favorite sister?"

"Fine…" Motoko said. "Ah…how are you?"

"I'm great! Ha ha, the decorations are really nice! It's feels so much like Christmas!" Tsuruko said.

"Well, err, do you want to go up to your room?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, I'd love to!" Tsuruko said.

"We'll put you next to Motoko, then," Keitaro said. Motoko frantically shook her head at this, but of course, Keitaro was oblivious.

"That's great!" Tsuruko said. "Alright, let's go!" Keitaro lead the way while the rest of the Hinata-sou stayed behind in silence.

"What's so bad about her being here?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, you seem deathly afraid of your older sister," Kitsune agreed.

"I don't know why she's come and that worries me," Motoko said. "Plus, when she gets serious…ooo, you don't want to be near her!" Motoko shivered violently. **SHIVER! SHIVER!**

--------------Tsuruko's Room-------------

"Here, right next to Motoko-chan," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Tsuruko said. "You're very kind."

"Well, anything for Motoko's ne-chan!" Keitaro said, laughing nervously. "Err...well, I'll be downstairs." Keitaro walked to the door and started to go downstairs.

"Wait!" Tsuruko called out.

"Yes?" Keitaro asked, stopping.

"I'll come with you," Tsuruko told him.

"Ah…okay."

----------------Hinata-sou Living Room-------------

The girls were still not doing anything.

"Should we wait?" Naru asked. "For your sister, I mean."

"Oh…err…probably…" Motoko said. "Never mind, I don't know."

"Hello, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro said, walking down the stairs with Tsuruko.

"Ah…ne-chan!" Motoko said. The gaggle of girls stood there awkwardly. Haruka-san came in.

"Ah, I heard that Motoko's beautiful sister was coming for a Hinata-sou Christmas experience!" Haruka said.

"Aunt Haruka!" **SLAPPP! **"OW!"

"How many times do I have to say it's Haruka-san!" Haruka shouted.

"Haha…sorry," Keitaro said.

"Ah, hello Haruka-san!" Tsuruko greeted.

"Hello," Haruka said, while Keitaro just laughed nervously like always.

"Keitaro didn't tell me that he had such a beautiful Aunt!" Tsuruko said.

"Ha ha, that's a good one," Haruka said.

"No really!"

"Well, Motoko never mentioned how beautiful you were either!" Haruka complemented back.

"Ha ha ha! Motoko-chan always over exaggerates!" Tsuruko laughed.

"Well, they're getting along just peachy," Naru commented.

"Why don't we go have some tea?" Haruka said.

"That sounds wonderful!" Tsuruko exclaimed.

"Any of you girls want to come?" Haruka asked.

"Oh, no, you two adults have a wonderful time talking," Keitaro said.

"Ye-yeah, Ne-chan, please go by yourself," Motoko agreed.

"Well…okay," Tsuruko said, and Keitaro opened the door for them to leave. "Why thank you, such a gentleman." Keitaro turned red. They left, and Keitaro lingered by the door for a while.

"Aha!" Naru said. "Caught you!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Keitaro.

"Eh? What? Huh?" Keitaro asked, confused.

"Idiot! Don't think we don't know!" Naru said.

"Know what?" Keitaro asked.

"Ha!♥ Even I know that!" Su said. "You're captivated by Motoko's sister!"

"WHAT?!! Am NOT!" Keitaro said. "Plus, she's married!"

"Like that would stop a pervert like you!" Naru accused.

"Hey, I'm not one to do something like that!!" Keitaro said.

"Hmmph! Well, what do you think Motoko?" Naru asked.

"He is definitely blushing red…but he wouldn't **do** anything, especially since my sister is so powerful," Motoko said. "She would crush him like the bug he is!"

"I'm not that pathetic!" Keitaro whined. "Waaaah!"

"Such a baby!" Naru said.

"Ha, you're worse than this morning," Kitsune said.

"Ara, that was my mistake," Mutsumi said, for she had realized that she had been fooled by Kitsune.

"Yeah, but it was Kitsune after all," Keitaro said. "Who tricked you."

"What? Me?" Kitsune said ever so innocently.

"Alright, that's enough already," Naru said.

"What? We're just having a conversation," Kitsune said sweetly.

"Of what?" Naru asked.

"Of why Keitaro's such a loser," Kitsune replied.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Keitaro pointed out.

"Well, he's not that bad…" Naru began.

"Hello? You're talking about me! Me, right here!" Keitaro waved.

"Oh, so he's good?" Kitsune said.

"…No, I lied, you're right, he's a loser and a pervert and a super dumb ronin," Naru.

"Waaaah! Stop it! I'm right here! What if I get a good grade on my mock tomorrow?" Keitaro cried.

"Alright, if you get above a C rating, then I'll admit you're not a loser or a super dumb ronin, but you'll still be a pervert no matter what," Naru said.

"Awesome! Thanks, Narusegawa!" Keitaro shouted, and he grabbed her hand and shook it violently.

"Okay, that's enough already, sheesh," Naru said. "Perv."

::The Next Day::

"Good Morning, Sempai!" Shinobu cried, upon seeing Keitaro enter into the kitchen. He was jittery. His hand twitched. He couldn't keep still.

"Oh? H-hello," he stuttered.

"Are you all right?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep very well last night," Keitaro said. He walked around the kitchen erratically.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Shinobu asked worried.

"I'm positive. Hello, Tama-chan," Keitaro said, looking at a pan.

"Sempai, that's a cooking pan!!!" Shinobu said. _He's out of it_.

"Oh, you're right. Heh heh, I guess taking anti-sleeping pills didn't help."

"Why would you do that?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh, because I needed them…okay, I couldn't sleep and ended up doing something very important that I needed to finish. But…err…I got into it and when I could fall asleep I didn't want to…" Keitaro trailed off.

"Sempai, just lay down and sleep, and maybe you'll get better," Shinobu suggested.

"No, I can't, the pills are still in effect," Keitaro explained.

"Kei-kun! Good morning! ARA!" Mutsumi cried, as she tripped on something. Herself, perhaps. **BANG!** **ZOOM!** Keitaro ran over and caught her…or he tried to, but ended up hitting a chair on the way and flying through the door that Mutsumi had left open.

"Ahhh!" he cried as he flew out. Mutsumi stood up.

"Huh? Where did Kei-kun go to?" she asked Shinobu. Shinobu, who had been cooking did not see him fly out the door either.

"Eh? He was here just a moment ago…" she said.

"Kei-kuuun!" Mutsumi called out, walking out the door.

"Good morning, Shinobu-chan," Naru greeted.

"Good morning, Narusegawa-sempai!" Shinobu said.

"And this must be the hard working cute Shinobu!" Tsuruko said, coming in. "Good morning."

"Wha? I'm not cute!" Shinobu said reflexively.

"Don't deny it, of course you are!" Tsuruko said. "Right, Motoko-chan?"

"Ah…sure…" Motoko replied.

"Of course! Even the landlord agrees, right Keitaro-chan?"

"No! That's okay!" Shinobu protested quickly. "Sempai doesn't have to say anything!

"Where am I? What don't I have to say? Huh?" Keitaro asked, coming in very confused.

"That's okay, Sempai," Shinobu said. "Alright, everyone, breakfast is ready!!"

"FOOD!!!" Su shouted, jumping in and landing in her seat. Everyone sat down when Kitsune came stumbling in.

"Ow," Kitsune said, leaning on the doorpost and holding her head.

"Kitsune! Don't be drunk before strangers!" Naru chided.

"Oops," she said, and then stumbled out.

"Ah, I'll take care of her, you guys can eat," Keitaro said.

"What? No, I'll do it," Naru said.

"But I'm the landlord! I have a responsibility–"

"Sit down and eat! I'll go look after her, she's my friend after all," Naru told him and she left.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" Su shouted, for everyone, and started eating.

"Ha ha! Such an appetite!" Tsuruko laughed, watching Su eat. And eat. And eat some more.

"Hmmphffff?" Su said. She swallowed. "That's because it's so yummy! Thanks, Shinobu!" Su resumed stuffing her face.

"It's quite true, this meal is really good," Tsuruko said. "You're a really good cook, Shinobu-chan."

"Th-thank you," Shinobu said.

"We would probably be eating cup ramen everyday if it weren't for her," Keitaro commented. Naru came in.

"Well, Kitsune's out on the couch in the living room. She'll wake up soon enough," Naru said. She sat down and started to eat too. Keitaro glanced at his watch.

"WOAH! It's already nine o'clock?!! I have to go!" he shouted.

"What, where are you going?" Naru asked.

"I have to go get grades, they're out now!" Keitaro stood up and put his dishes in the sink.

"Calm down, we'll go afterwards," Naru said.

"But I need to see them now!"

"Hey, we'll all go so we can congratulate you if you do well," Tsuruko told him.

"Eep! Y-you don't all need to come…" Keitaro stuttered.

"Nonsense!" Tsuruko said.

"Err…he's right, you don't have to be so concerned, it's just a mock exam," Naru said.

"And we have to see if he got better than a C rating so Naru can keep her promise," Motoko said.

"Oh…yeah…" Naru stammered.

"Then it's settled, let's go!" Tsuruko said. _Why?_ Keitaro thought.

-----------------------Cram School Reporting Area-------------------

"Hello," a man behind a counter reading a newspaper said. He put the newspaper down. "Woah, are you all here to get your grades?" he asked upon seeing the amount of people.

"No, just the grades for these three!" Kitsune said, pushing Mutsumi, Naru, and Keitaro ahead.

"And what are the numbers for these three lovely ladies?" he asked. They all blushed for several different reasons.

"A84021," Mutsumi said.

"A33251," Naru told him.

"And A35628," Keitaro finished.

"A84021, A33251, and A35628. Here you go," the man said. They all grabbed theirs hurriedly. **RIPP! RIPP! RIPP!**

"Ara ara," Mutsumi said upon looking at hers. "Is this good?" She held hers up and it showed an B with a 70 of passing.

"Is it good?!! It's awesome!!!" Kitsune shouted. "How about you Naru?"

"It's good!" Naru said, smiling broadly. "An A minus, which is 80 passing."

"Congratulations!" Tsuruko said.

"What about you, Keitaro?" Kitsune asked.

"What did Sempai get?" Shinobu asked. Keitaro was standing in his own corner, a stone statue frozen in shock.

"Hello? Keiiiitaro!" Su shouted, jumping on him. He stood still, frozen.

"Fu fu fu fu…" he breathed.

"He must of failed again," Su commented, jumping off him. "Sooo booring!"

"Sempai?" Shinobu inquired, moving closer and tapping him.

"YIPPEE!" Keitaro shouted, grabbing Shinobu and doing a nameless dance around the room. "WOO HOO! YES! ALL RIGHT! WOO HOO HOO HOO HOO!!!!!!" he continued to shout.

"Um…err…" Shinobu stuttered while being dragged across the room by a dancing Keitaro, if you could call it dancing.

"WOO HOO HOO!!!" Keitaro continued to shout. He let go of Shinobu, who was dizzy and swirly-eyed, and did a couple of ungraceful pirouettes.

"Uh, Keitaro?" Naru asked.

"Urashima? Hello?" Motoko asked also, tapping the spinning Keitaro.

"Woo hoo! It's sooo beautiful!♥" he sang, grabbing Motoko and dragging her.

"Urashima!?!!" Motoko exclaimed, very surprised. "L-let go!" she cried, but Keitaro was in his own little world that required him to dance.

"It's sooo beautiful! It's like a…dreeeeeeaaaaammm!!" Keitaro continued to sing, dancing.

"L-let GO!" Motoko yelled, drawing her sword and slashing at Keitaro. **BAM!!!**

"Aiieeeee!" Keitaro yelled. **BASH!** He crashed into a file cabinet.

"Oh my!" the man behind the counter said in surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Haha, I'm fine!♥" Keitaro said joyously. "I'm soooooooo fine and the world is beauuuuuuutiful!" Keitaro sang again.

"Stop singing!!!!" Naru shouted, and smashed his face in. **BAAAM!**

"Err…" the guy behind the counter stuttered. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I'm fine! Don't worry!" Keitaro said, and he got up.

"I assume from your joyous proclamations that it's good?" Kitsune asked, as Keitaro got up and the whole group began to walk out the Cram School.

"Good?!!! It's stinking awesome!!!" Keitaro said, and he bared his report. **DOOONNGGGG!!!**

"Whaaaaaat?!" the whole group said in shock.

"How did you–?" Naru asked.

"It's not possible!" Kitsune said.

"Congratulations, Kei-kun!!" Mutsumi cried happily.

"But something must be wrong, that's impossible!!" Naru cried. "Give me that!" Naru ripped the paper from Keitaro's hands.

"Good job, Keitaro-kun," Tsuruko said. "It's a good sign that Hinata-sou is in the hands of such a smart Landlord."

"Arrrrrrgghhh! There must be something wrong!" Naru shouted. She grabbed Keitaro and dragged him back to the Cram School Reporting area.

"Woah, it's you guys again. What can I do to help?" the same man said.

"Is this really his score?" Naru asked.

"You mean this lovely lady? Err…yes, it is the score of A35628."

"Is that your number? Check it!" Naru said.

"It is!" Keitaro assured her. "It is! I swear!"

"ARRRGHHH!" Naru shouted, throwing the paper to the floor. It fluttered to the ground with a big fat A displayed proudly upon it. A 90 chance of passing was printed right next to it.

A/N: Okay, I hadn't planned for this story part to not complete, nor for this arc to take THREE chapters. But it will, because I feel like releasing it here instead of later. Okay, so next part (the end, I promise!!) will be CHRISTMAS, which coincidentally is almost Christmas in reality! I realize also that I haven't been very good for my chapters, for they seem to be degenerating. Maybe I have to be more careful in description, but at least it should be funny. Remember that if you visualize, the story is always better (Keitaro's a girl!!)! Please R&R!


	9. Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS? Part 3

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: All right, this is the last part in the arc…err…I actually meant it to only last one or two chapters, but things never go like we want them to, otherwise there'd be world peace. So for this Christmas edition of Ever Wonder If…, enjoy! You know what, I just wondered if they celebrate Christmas in Japan…but since it's connected with America (i.e. they sell us the crap they make) I guess they do. I was only wondering because I realized China doesn't really celebrate it. Of course, the ultimate clincher is that they celebrate it in the Manga, which is good enough for me! Please R&R, it always helps!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds: (Just in case you're confused)

**GOOMPH! **Means fainting

**DOONG!** Means shock. Just something that I like to do!

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

######### Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 9: Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS?? Part 3

--------------Hinata-sou Living Room---------------

::December 25th, Christmas day, 5:00 AM::

"Is it time?" Su giggled to herself. "Yes it is!" **BREEEEEEE! BREEEEEEEE! HONK! HONK! HONK!!**

"HOLY EMPEROR OF JAPAN, WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!!!!" someone shouted.

"Su!! Turn that off, turn that off!" Keitaro said. Su giggled and hid. The alarms and noise makers continued to sound.

"Where is the switch, where is it?!" Keitaro frantically asked.

"URASHIMA! YOU ARE THE NOISE TROUBLEMAKER!!!" Motoko suddenly bellowed from the stairs where she saw Keitaro running around the living room.

"Wait, it wasn't–" Keitaro began, but Motoko had already whipped her sword in his direction.

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!!!" Motoko roared, and the ki waves slammed Keitaro into the wall, where, incidentally, the control panel to all the alarms were placed. **BAM! BZZZT!** The alarms died out. Su frowned from her hiding place.

"Rats," she said. Shinobu, Mutsumi, Tsuruko, Kitsune, and Naru came down. Most were rubbing their eyes.

"What was that all about?" Naru asked.

"Yaaayy!!" Su shouted, suddenly jumping from her hiding place. "You're all awake, let's open the presents!"

"Su? It's only five in the morning!" Naru shouted. Keitaro finally got up from the smoking pile he was in moments before.

"Well, we might as well open them, since Su's so hyper. It's not like we can go back to sleep," Keitaro said.

"All right!!" Su shouted, and she bounced to the tree that was flashing red, green, and blue lights. There were several presents underneath it.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruko-ne-chan, but I didn't get you anything that well thought out. I only received such short notice of your arrival, you see," Keitaro explained.

"Why, that's no problem, I didn't expect anything, but if you got me something I'm overjoyed!" Tsuruko said.

"Don't you feel any shame?" Naru asked Keitaro. "You're so caught up with Motoko's sister. I mean, you're a girl too!"

"What?!! I'm not doing anything of the sort!" Keitaro said.

"Oh, no, I'm sure Keitaro is just being courteous," Tsuruko said, smiling.

"Hmmph!" Naru grunted.

"Well, how shall we do this?" Shinobu asked.

"Give me all mine first!!" Su shouted.

"Su!! Don't be so greedy!" Motoko shouted.

"Okay, I'll give Su a present," Keitaro said.

"Yay! For me!!" Su bounced around joyously crying this. Keitaro took a present from under the tree. It was wrapped in banana wrapping paper and on it was a tag that said "For Su." Su started to rip the wrapping paper off.

"Hey! Wait, don't you want to guess what it is?" Keitaro asked. "I wrote the clues there!"

"No, I don't want to guess at all," Su said, a frown apparent on her face.

"C'mon, Su, don't be a spoilsport," Naru said.

"Fine, what's the clue?" Su asked.

"Well, first the present is yellow, and–" Keitaro began.

"Is it bananas?" Su asked, clearly bored.

"Uh…maybe, but–" Su ignored him and ripped open the present. It was a banana takoyaki maker.

"So you did get something other than bananas," Naru said.

"Well…you were right, of course," Keitaro laughed. Su looked over it curiously.

"But I can just go down to the stand downtown and–" Su started to say.

"Su! Be grateful! Think about it, this way, we don't have to go downtown," Shinobu said.

"Hmm…okay! Thank you, Keitaro!!♥" Su shouted, hugging him.

"Eep!" Keitaro said.

"Oh me oh my!" Mutsumi giggled, holding a hand to her mouth. Su let go.

"Heh heh, okay, who's next?" Keitaro asked.

"Why I have a gift for my sister!" Tsuruko said. She took a gift and handed it to her sister. **RIP! RIP!** Motoko ripped open the wrapping.

"A Todai test book?" Motoko asked.

"Well, I know you want to go here, so this might help with your studying when you reach this stage. I read that it's the best one out there, for aspiring Todai students," Tsuruko smiled. _What?!! Motoko wants to go to Todai?_ Keitaro and Naru thought, mouths open.

"Ah…thank you ne-chan," Motoko said, and she put it down.

"Who's next?" Keitaro asked.

"U-um…Sempai, I would like to give you my gift," Shinobu stuttered nervously.

"Eh? Why thank you, Shinobu," Keitaro said. He took the gift from Shinobu. "Should I guess what it is?"

"Ah, no, I don't have anything planned," Shinobu said. Keitaro listened closely and shook it. **Rattle! Rattle! Rattle!!**

"Seems like something…something," Keitaro said. **SHAKE! SHAKE!! SHAKE!!** "I have no clue what it is." Keitaro opened the box. It was a Palm Pilot.

"Wow, Shinobu, where did you find the money to buy this?" Su said. She took it from Keitaro. "Oo, it's the brand new version! This is the really expensive one!"

"N-noo! It was just something, cheap, something I found on sale!" Shinobu protested.

"Thank you anyways, Shinobu, I really appreciate it," Keitaro said smiling broadly. Shinobu smiled.

"Ah-ah, your welcome," she smiled back. She didn't get as nervous anymore answering Keitaro in these situations, probably due to the fact of his femininity.

"Ok, I'll give one next," Keitaro said. He reached under the tree and took out a bottle shaped present. He offered it to Kitsune. "This is for Kitsune. Guess what it is."

"Oh, come on now, with that, shape, there's no way it's not sake!" Kitsune said. She giggled. "But you know, Keitaro, I have enough as it is."

"Wrong! It's not sake!" Keitaro said. Kitsune was shocked, though she tried not to show it.

"Ah, well, hmm. Then it's…a sake maker?" Kitsune guessed, thinking about Su's gift.

"No," Keitaro said. "You're wrong!"

"I don't know!" Kitsune said, exasperated. Now she really had no clue what it was.

"Fine, I guess you can open it, you spoil-sport," Keitaro said, sighing.

"Whoopee!" **RIIIIIIPP!** Kitsune ripped open the present. It was a sake bottle filled with chocolates.

"Those chocolates are the ones with wine inside of them," Keitaro said. "Sorry if you have enough, eh he he," Keitaro nervously laughed. Kitsune examined the bottle curiously. Naru watched her best friend. _Is she happy or not?_ Naru asked.

"Thanks Keitaro!♥" Kitsune said, coming over.

"Heh heh, you're welcome," Keitaro laughed again. **SMOOCH!♥** Kitsune kissed Keitaro on the forehead. He blushed red and opened his eyes in shock.

"Ah…" Keitaro stuttered. An awkward silence followed. Naru was in shock too. _When did they become so friendly?!!_ She thought furiously. _Does Keitaro have no shame at all, acting just like a guy!!!_ Her face drooped. _Then again, he **is** a guy…_

"Ahem, I, urm, have a present for Su," Motoko said. "It is probably not as creative as Keitaro's but hopefully you will like–" **RIP! RIP!! RIP!!** Su had grabbed the present and ripped it open.

"AWEsome!!!♥ Thank you, Motoko, I love you!!!" Su squealed, and she hugged Motoko for all she was worth, while Tsuruko just held her hand over her mouth and said "Oh my" while laughing. **Ahem! Hem! **Motoko just coughed nervously.

"What did Motoko-chan get?" Shinobu asked curiously, peering through the wrapping paper. Su jumped off Motoko.

"Well, it's a top of the line computer game that has the most advanced graphics and you can do all types of cool things in it like blah blah blah," Su blabbered on, most of it (read: all of it) going over people's heads.

"Well, I have a gift for Na-chan!" Mutsumi suddenly said, and brought out a gift that was curiously shaped like a ball.

"Don't tell me, Mutsumi-chan, that this is watermelon?" Naru asked, her face apprehensive.

"Oh of course, Na-chan!" Mutsumi said, smiling and clapping her hands together. Naru unwrapped it. It was a watermelon. "I got watermelons for everyone! See?" Mutsumi said, pointing to a big pile of round huge objects wrapped up. "They're all fresh from Okinawa!"

"Uh, thanks, Mutsumi-chan," Naru said.

"Heh, I got Keitaro something!" Kitsune suddenly said. She handed Keitaro a box. He took it nervously.

"Uh, there's nothing _bad_in here, right?" Keitaro asked.

"Of course not!" Kitsune said. "My my, so accusatorial!" Keitaro ripped it open and peered at it.

"It's a bra," he stated.

"Tada! Aren't you happy?" Kitsune asked. "Here, show everyone what type!"

"It's a lacy bra. I don't think I'll be wearing this anytime soon, Kitsune," Keitaro said. "Honestly, I don't want to be flaunting anything in this manner."

"Kitsune! Why are you always so indecent!!" Naru asked.

"Kitsune, you should learn to give useful items," Motoko said.

"Well, I got one for you too, Motoko," Kitsune said.

"Eh?!! I don't want something like that!" Motoko protested.

"C'mon, you also just wrap them up and never wear anything! You should flaunt what you have every once in a while," Kitsune said.

"Where did you get that crazy idea?!!" Motoko asked.

"It's true, of course. Otherwise, you will never get any men!" Kitsune said.

"Not that you have any," Keitaro mumbled to himself, putting the bra away.

"I heard that!" Kitsune said.

"What?! Heard what?!" Keitaro asked. "I didn't say anything," he lied.

"Liar!" Kitsune shouted, launching herself at Keitaro who tried to get away. No success, as Kitsune landed on him and started to tickle him.

"Ah-ha ha ha! Heeelp!" Keitaro gasped. "Ha ha ha ha! Heeelp!"

"Ignore him. Here, Shinobu, I got something for you," Naru said, while Keitaro was under the mercy of Kitsune.

"Oh, thank you," Shinobu said. She opened it, and it was a long pretty dress, the type that you wear for dates or dances. Shinobu gasped. "I-it's so pretty!" she exclaimed. The color was a dark navy blue, so dark that in bad lighting it looked black and was made of velvet. "And the material is so…soft!"

"Well, just think of it as a small thanks for cooking everyday plus a Christmas present," Naru said, smiling.

"Eh?" Keitaro said, when Kitsune finally stopped.

"No more rude comments now, right?" Kitsune asked, waving a finger.

"No!!" Keitaro said, cringing.

"Ha!" Kitsune said while Motoko sighed in the background. Keitaro noticed this.

"Oh, Motoko, I got you something!" Keitaro suddenly remembered.

"What? Urashima, I don't need gifts from you," Motoko stated.

"C'mon on, you haven't even looked at it yet!" Keitaro said. "Though I have to admit, you're really hard to shop for."

"Urashima…" Motoko growled.

"Motoko-chan, you shouldn't be so rude! I mean, if someone gave you a gift then you should accept it happy that that person cares enough to give you one!" Tsuruko said. _Cares enough? Urashima, do you care?_ Motoko asked herself. Keitaro handed her a long box. Motoko eyed it suspiciously.

"What is this?" Motoko asked. "Do I have to subscribe to the same guessing game as the others?"

"Of course!" Keitaro told her, saying it like it was as obvious as the tree behind him.

"Hmm…it is a broom stick," Motoko guessed.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't get you something like that," Keitaro said. Motoko was reminded of Kitsune's "gift" to Keitaro and herself. _Perhaps he is trying to make me more feminine as well, that no good for a manager!_ Motoko thought angrily. _What girly object could fit in this box?_ She pondered.

"Okay, you're so bad at this, that you'd better just open it," Keitaro finally said.

"Thank you," Motoko said, ripping it open. It was a sword.

"Merry Christmas, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro exclaimed.

"You got me a…sword?" Motoko asked, either shocked from anger or happiness. _Is she happy or mad?_ Keitaro mused.

"Not just any sword. While you carry around your precious katana that I wouldn't try to replace, this sword is a Chinese blade. It is not meant for heavy brute smashing but delicate moves and swift footwork. It takes a lot of skill to master a Chinese blade, but I'm sure our Motoko-chan can do it, right everyone?" Keitaro asked, smiling.

"Of course!" everyone agreed.

"But you got…me…a sword?" Motoko kept on asking.

"Motoko-chan! Be happy!" Tsuruko said, patting her on the back.

"Um…okay, thank you Urashima," Motoko said. _How did Urashima afford this blade? It looks quite expensive,_ Motoko thought to herself while Keitaro was laughing. Suddenly, she thought of something. _More delicate moves…that sounds suspiciously like trying to make me more feminine!! He must be on with Kitsune!_

"Urashima!! I have caught you red handed!!" Motoko suddenly bellowed.

"Eh?" Keitaro asked.

"DIE!!!" Motoko shouted. She took the Chinese blade that was in her hands and swung, summoning her ki. **BAMM!!** Keitaro got hit in the face by a thin blade of ki and was slammed to the ground.

"Eh? Where is the huge blast of ki that we're so used to," Kitsune smirked.

"Well, err…I don't know," Motoko stuttered. Tsuruko took the sword from Motoko and swung it around a few times.

"This is a really good blade. The ki was not as big, but if you work at it, it could contain all the same amount of ki. That means that is will be almost 100 times as powerful as your normal blast if you hit your target," Tsuruko commented. "Where did you get this, Keitaro-kun?"

"Ow…" Keitaro groaned. He got up, shaking. "Oh, yeah, I bought it online! From…let's ," (A/N: I don't know if this is an actual site, I made it up and if anyone owns this, I'll give that person credit right now. That person owns it, and I don't, whoever it may be.)

"My my, that was a good choice," Tsuruko said. Keitaro rubbed his forehead where you could actually see a black mark from the ki.

"That hurt," Keitaro said. Motoko turned away.

"Motoko! I have a gift for you too!" Su shouted. She brought out a box. "I made it, so you know it's good!♥" Su said.

"Uh…" Motoko stuttered. She unwrapped it. **BZZZT!! BEEP BOOP BEEP!** A metal…something was in it, beeping.

"It'll help you get over your turtle fear, because it's a metal turtle that is so adorable that you can't help but love it!!" Su shouted. "It has organic parts so it's virtually a real one, too!"

"T-turtle?!" Motoko stuttered. "I HATE turtles!!" she cried. She drew her sword.

"No! My turtle!!" Su shouted.

"Grab it!"

"Watch out!"

"Waaaaah!!" **BOOOOOMM!!!**

::An hour later, around 6:45 AM::

"Well, I guess that's it!" Keitaro said. "Finally!" He lay back onto the ground. Naru looked at him. She looked at what he had given her. A diary, with a lock. A heavy duty lock. She looked at him again suspiciously. _Does he want to make sure he doesn't look in my diary…or lull me into a false sense of security?_

"Oh wait, I forgot to give one to Shinobu-chan!" Keitaro said, bolting upright. Shinobu, who had been secretly moping to herself because of this, immediately brightened. _I knew he didn't forget me!_ She told herself happily.

"Here, Shinobu-chan," Keitaro said. "I was told that it would fit you perfectly."

"Thank you, Sempai!" Shinobu said, hugging the box. She nuzzled it some more.

"Ah, are you going to open that, Shinobu-chan?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes…" Shinobu said, realizing what she had been doing and quickly stopped. She opened it, and a beautiful necklace made of gold with a gem dangling from it that was a deep purple.

"It's to match your pretty eyes," Keitaro said, nonchalantly. Shinobu blushed. _Did Semp-pai say pretty eyes?_ She thought nervously. _What is that idiot doing?_ Naru asked herself.

"They match you perfectly, Shinobu-chan! You look so much more beautiful!" Keitaro said, taking the necklace and attaching to her neck. "There, see?" Shinobu blushed even more. She couldn't take it.

"E-excuse me, Sempai!!" Shinobu cried, running away and wiping tears of joy from her eyes. Everyone stared at Shinobu and then gawked at Keitaro. Was he that oblivious?

"Huh? Is she okay?" Keitaro asked. **GOOOMPH!** They all fainted.

"IDIOT!" Naru shouted, and she punched Keitaro. **BAM!!**

------------------Motoko's Room----------------

Motoko was putting away her gifts. She reached Su's, the metal turtle. It sat there, doing nothing. _What was she thinking, anyways?_ Motoko thought, and quickly covered it. She reached the sword that Keitaro had got her. _He must have spent a lot on this…_ Motoko gazed at it. The sword looked beautiful – the head had a ornate gold plated dragon on it and the sword had Chinese characters engraved on it. They were very similar to Japanese kanjis. She guessed that they said, "peace," "honor," and things like that. She turned the blade over and there was a delicately carved dragon on it. She took the sheath and attached it to her belt, right next to her katana. _It deserves to be there,_ she thought. She sheathed the sword and looked in the mirror. _That looks…awesome…_ she told herself. _This must be expensive, I still can't believe that he got it for me._ She exited her room and went to Su's. **SLIDE!!**

"Huh? Oh, hi, Motoko! Where is the mecha-turtle I made you?" Su asked.

"Uh…sitting in a box," Motoko answered wearily. "Anyways, can I use your computer?"

"My computer? Why?" Su asked.

"Because I want to check something online," Motoko said.

"Oh…do you know how to?" Su asked.

"Of course!" Motoko responded. She sat down at Su's computer. "Ah…what do I use to get on?"

"Well, you could use Internet Explorer™, but it stinks and has tons of bugs so you should use Safari™," Su said. "And this is the new OS, so the icons are at the bottom at a little pop up bar, see?" Motoko took all this in and after a few tries and explanations started up Safari™. (A/N: I don't own any of those tmed things, Apple and Microsoft do. By the way, I'm a PC user, but hate Internet Explorer cause it's so slow and bug-ridden. I use Mozilla Firefox, which you should too if you don't have a Mac and can use Safari. Bleh, Microsoft Internet Explorer…) Motoko typed in to the address bar " and pressed enter.

"Oh, you want to buy a different one?" Su asked.

"No…" Motoko said, clicking through the pages, searching for the one that looked like hers. Motoko gasped. She found hers.

"Woah, that's expensive!" Su said. It listed itself as ¥25,912.5. (A/N: I went to some website to find the exchange rate, and this is approximately $250 US dollars)

------------------Kitsune's Room------------------

Kitsune was also doing the same thing as Motoko. She had gotten several lovely items, which included a book of gambling games from Naru. She perused through it.

"Ah, I'll have to try these games later," she said to no one (because there was no one there). The sake bottle full of chocolates stared at her. "Time to try one!" She popped open the bottle and took one out. It was wrapped with a silver and golden foil. She quickly unwrapped one and put it in her mouth. _WOAH!!!_ Kitsune thought. _This is one HECK of a chocolate!!_ She looked at the bottle which had interesting facts upon it, one of which was "each piece of chocolate is estimated at ¥156." _And there's a bottle full of them?_ Kitsune started counting and doing the math.

"This cost like, 11,660 yen!! Is he mad, spending that much?!" Kitsune exclaimed. (A/N: For the Americans, each chocolate is $1.50, and I figure perhaps 75 chocolates fit in a bottle so the estimated cost is about $112.50)

"And that's only the worth, not counting the markup!"

--------------------Naru's Room----------------------

"Idiot, why did he get me this?" Naru asked herself out loud. She was talking about the diary Keitaro had gotten her. "Why do I need a fancy locked diary?" She took it out and opened the lock.

"Eh?" she asked. The diary was electronic!

"Please speak for voice recognition," it said.

"What?!" Naru asked.

"Thank you. Please state name," it asked. Naru looked quizzically. _Oh well, it can't hurt,_ she decided.

"Narusegawa Naru," she said.

"Thank you. Recording…please state password," it asked again. Naru thought for a while.

"Keitaro is a big fat idiot!"

"Done. Welcome to Narusegawa Naru's diary," it said. The screen slid back and paper was shoved forward.

"Woah, that was cool," Naru said. She immediately began writing things down.

------------------------Keitaro's Room------------------

Keitaro had been overjoyed that the girls had gotten him gifts. Finally, he was counted with them! He cried in joy while he took out Shinobu's PDA that she had gotten him.

"Hmm…I guess I should start filling things out," Keitaro mused, then started to put addresses and phone numbers (the few he knew) in it. After a short while, he was done, and he started to put other things in it. **SLIDE!** His door opened and he spun around to see who it was.

"Urashima!" Motoko shouted, appearing in the doorway.

"Hmm? Oh, hi, Motoko-chan!" Keitaro greeted.

"I cannot accept your present!" Motoko said.

"What?! What are you talking about, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked. "Of course you can!"

"But…it was so expensive! I do not wish to put such a dent in your wallet!" Motoko stated.

"Motoko-chan Motoko-chan, have you not learned anything?" Keitaro asked.

"What do mean, learn anything?" Motoko asked.

"It doesn't matter how much I spent, but how happy you are. If, let's say, it cost only 500 yen, and you were still overjoyed, then I think it was worth it. But if it cost ten thousand yen, and you are happy, then I still think it's worth it. Are you happy?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, but–"

"Then it was worth it," Keitaro finished. He went back to entering data on his PDA.

"Darn it, will you put that thing down and listen to me?!!" Motoko shouted.

"What? What's wrong?" Keitaro asked. Motoko breathed in.

"I–"

"KEITARO!!" a voice yelled.

"Eh?" Keitaro and Motoko both asked, turning towards the door.

"What…is this?" Naru asked. She pointed at the diary that Keitaro had given her.

"Uh…your Christmas present?" Keitaro asked, clearly confused.

"But…what is this?" Naru asked again, pointing to the back where a badly scratched off tag revealed a price. It was expensive, about ¥15,000.

"Oh, are you bothered by that?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes! You aren't allowed to spend this much on me!" Naru shouted.

"Why not?" Keitaro asked.

"Tell him, Naru, he wouldn't listen to me either," Motoko said. "He spent too much."

"Hey Keitaro!" Kitsune greeted, poking her head in. "Woah, it's a party!"

"Why are you here, Kitsune?" Keitaro asked. Su and Shinobu came in too.

"Erm…Sempai, I want to ask you something…" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, me too Keitaro!" Su chanted.

"Ara, everyone's here when I wanted to talk to Kei-kun," Mutsumi said, holding her hand to her head.

"Okay, what are you all here about?" Keitaro asked. Shinobu poked her index fingers together.

"Um…well…" Shinobu stuttered.

"C'mon, we all have the same question, don't we?" Naru asked.

"Ara? We do?" Mutsumi said, confused.

"How did Keitaro get so much money to spend this Christmas. Each gift he gave was 10,000 yen and above!" Naru said.

"Hey, why are you guys so hung up on the money? It's Christmas!" Keitaro said.

"But why did you spend so much? Everyone would have been content if you had given less expensive gifts!" Naru told him.

"Well…I wanted you guys to be happy," Keitaro said.

"Yeah…but…why didn't you spend it on yourself?" Naru asked. "If I had that much…"

"Jeez, you guys shouldn't worry about this type of stuff! It's Christmas, the time of giving! So I wanted to give!"

"But where did you get all that money?" Kitsune asked.

"Well…if you really want to know…" Keitaro started.

"Where? Where?"

"I worked for it starting November, because I wanted to get you guys something nice this Christmas for being so understanding," Keitaro said. "Happy?" Everyone was shocked. Since November? _Au, Sempai is so hard working and kind!_ Shinobu thought.

"Shouldn't we all be getting ready for the party tonight?" Keitaro suddenly asked.

-----------Hinata-sou Living Room------------

::6:00 PM::

**POP!!** "Let the party begin!!!" everyone cheered. Haruka and Tsuruko even joined in with the festivities.

"Here are the cookies," Shinobu said, brining out a plate of cookies that she made. Each one was crafted, it seemed, with a lot of skill and talent and heart put into it.

"Cookies!!" Su shouted. "I want cookies!!" She jumped and grabbed a couple. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!**

"Eh? Who's that?" Naru asked. "Keitaro, go get it."

"Huh? Get what?" Keitaro asked.

"The door!"

"The door?" **KNOCK KNOCK!!** "Oh." Keitaro went to the door and slid it open. It was Shirai and Haitani. "Hey, it's…who are you again?"

"Don't we go to the same school everyday?!!" Haitani asked loudly.

"Don't we fail all the time!!"

"Don't we–"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Haitani and Shirai!" Keitaro said.

"But you're looking lovelier everyday!" Haitani said.

"YOU PERVERT!!" Naru suddenly shouted, and smacked Haitani in the face. **BAM!!**

"Ah…" Keitaro and Shirai sweat-dropped.

"Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked.

"Hmmph!" Naru said, and she left Haitani in a smoking wreck on the ground.

"What was that for…" Haitani said.

"Kei-kun, who is there?" Mutsumi asked. Haitani suddenly stood up straight.

"Ah, greetings Mutsumi-chan!" he said.

"Ah hello…what was your name again?" Mutsumi asked.

"It's Haitani!" Haitani said perkily.

"Who are these people, Keitaro? Why don't you introduce us?" Tsuruko said, coming into view.

"Oh, Tsuruko-ne-chan, these are my friends, Haitani and Shirai from prep school," Keitaro said. He made a motion to his friends. He turned to look at them. **DOONGG!!** Haitani and Shirai was in shock.

"So…so beautiful…" Haitani gurgled.

"So…lovely…" Shirai mumbled.

"Oh ho ho! We can't have that, I'm already married!" Tsuruko said. Haitani just stood there along with Shirai not moving.

"Tsuruko-san, you probably shouldn't stay here with these perverts, you never know what they might do," Naru said.

"What? We're not that bad!!" Haitani exclaimed, suddenly breaking out of his stupor. Naru sniffed in disdain. Keitaro suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, how did you do on your mock exams?" he asked Shirai and Haitani.

"Well…" Haitani began, "I can proudly proclaim that I got a B minus! That's right, a B minus! Who'd thought I be that good?"

"And I got a C!" Shirai said. "What, did you fail again?" he asked, upon seeing Keitaro's face droop.

"Haha, well actually…I GOT AN A!!!" Keitaro bellowed suddenly,

"WHAAATT?!!! YOU LIE!!" Haitani shouted, grabbing Keitaro and choking him.

"Errkk!! It's true!!" Keitaro gasped.

"That's right!" Kitsune said. "And we still haven't heard Naru say what she promised to."

"What did I promise to say?" Naru glared at Kitsune.

"That's right!" Keitaro said. "You promised that you would admit that I'm not a dumb fool!"

"Oh…"

"And that he was smarter than you," Kitsune said. "Plus you said that you'd be his servant for a day!"

"I don't remember that!!" Naru said.

"Well, you obviously have a bad memory," Kitsune smirked.

"I admit that Keitaro is not dumb git, since he got an A, and yes," Naru said, and seeing Kitsune staring, continued, "He was smarter than me on that test, but I will NEVER be his servant!"

"That's okay, Narusegawa!" Keitaro said. He was crying from happiness already that Naru had said he was smart. _Then maybe finally I'll get into Todai!!_ He thought.

"We'll see about that," Kitsune smirked.

"Yeah, right!" Naru shot back.

"All right, let's go sit down," Keitaro said, laughing.

::Later::

"Keitaro, how are your fighting skills?" Tsuruko asked. Tsuruko, Keitaro, Naru, and Motoko were sitting on a couch chatting while Haitani, Kitsune, Shirai, and Mutsumi were all drinking. Shinobu and Su were in the kitchen making something (Shinobu was actually doing all the baking while Su was tasting ingredients and generally bothering Shinobu).

"Eh? What do you mean?" Keitaro asked.

"Well, I couldn't help noticing when I first came here that you had some ninja skills," Tsuruko asked.

"Oh you mean that. Well, heh heh, I just, uh, you know…read a book," Keitaro said, face dropping down.

"A book? My my, that is quite a feat," Tsuruko said.

"Well, I was trying to practice some self-defense, and was going to buy a book about kendo fighting that I was learning from Motoko, when I saw a book titled _The Way of the Ninja – The Many Forms of Jutsu_. It looked interesting, so I picked it up and boy it seemed so cool that I had to try it, so I got one down, but haven't really looked at it in a while…err…and that's it," Keitaro said.

"Which one did you learn?"

"Oh, the one where you create clones," Keitaro said.

"Can you show me?" Tsuruko asked. "I would like to see it."

"Okay…err…ahem," Keitaro coughed, and he stood up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **POOF! POOF!**

"Eh? There are three Keitaro's now," Shirai said, pointing a finger.

"No, you're just drunk," Haitani said.

"No, look!" Shirai said again. Haitani turned around.

"Woah! I must be drunk too!" Kitsune looked also.

"No, Keitaro can do that, make clones of himself. But you're both still probably drunk anyways," she said.

"Woah, now there are six Keitaros!" Shirai exclaimed.

"Yep, they're drunk," Kitsune confirmed.

"So…this is it," the first one said.

"That's all there is," the second one agreed.

"Yeah, but one punch and the clone disappears," the third one pointed out.

"True, true, but a good trick," Tsuruko said. "And, ah, did you beat Motoko with this technique?" **POOF!** Two Keitaro's disappeared and he sat back down.

"Err…maybe…" Keitaro said, clearly not wanting to start anything as he looked worriedly at Motoko.

"Oh ho ho, it looks like _someone_ lost to the resident landlady!" Tsuruko said.

"I! I beat him!" Motoko blurted out.

"Oh?" Tsuruko asked.

"It's true," Naru said. "Some how this talent-less guy beat Motoko, but then Motoko beat him again."

"Mm-hmm," Tsuruko affirmed.

"It seems that he's getting better at his studies, too," Naru commented. The was a break in the conservation.

Tsuruko paused and then finally said, "Okay, Keitaro, I wish to fight you."

"Whaaaat?" Keitaro asked, shocked. "W-why would you want that?"

"Oh…for fun," Tsuruko said.

"Err…" Keitaro stuttered.

"Let's go!" Tsuruko commanded, and she started walking outside dragging Keitaro behind her.

"B-but, it's cold and dark outside…"

"No matter."

--------------Outside the Hinata-sou---------------

"Keitaro! Are you ready?" Tsuruko asked.

"Tsuruko-ne-chan! I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Defend yourself!!" Tsuruko shouted, and lunged.

"Ahhh!" Keitaro shouted. She was way faster than Motoko and disappeared in an instant. "Eh? Where is she?" Keitaro held his sword at ready position. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" he shouted and multiple clones appeared.

"God's Cry School: CUTTING EVIL LEVEL 1!!" Tsuruko suddenly shouted.

"Jump!!" Keitaro shouted, and all the clones leaped into the air.

"Go Keitaro!!" Su cried. Everyone from the party was out watching.

"Hey, Motoko, can he beat your sister?" Naru asked.

"Nope. No way," Motoko said.

"How bout we bet about it?" Kitsune asked, an evil grin spreading across her face. **WOOSH!** The huge ki wave missed all of the clones.

"Fine! If he loses to my sister, then I'll do anything you wants," Motoko said.

"Heh," Kitsune said.

"But if my sister wins, then you have to do anything I want," Motoko said.

"Sure," Kitsune said.

"Isn't it impossible for Keitaro to win?" Naru asked. Kitsune ignored her.

"Take this!" Keitaro shouted, and all the clones lunged at the source of the ki.

"Haha, you can't get me that way!" Tsuruko said, and immediately she disappeared.

"Eh?" the clones asked.

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" **POOF POOF! POOF!! **Three clones were hit and disappeared while only two remained.

"Where are you?" Keitaro asked.

"SPIRIT CLEAVER!" **BAM!! **The last clone disappeared. **POOF!**

"Ow!!" Keitaro cried. He had also been hit.

"Ho ho ho, Keitaro-kun," Tsuruko laughed from somewhere.

"Ah…so I lost?" Keitaro asked.

"God's Cry School Hidden Technique: THUNDER SWORD STRIKE!" **BAAAAAAM!!!**

"AIEEEEEE!!!!" Keitaro cried, and he flew into the distance. **PING!** Tsuruko watched the form disappear into the sky.

"I knew it was impossible," Motoko said.

"Rats," Kitsune said. **GRAB!!** Suddenly Keitaro grabbed Tsuruko from behind and wrenched her to the ground. He hit her elbow with his hand and grabbed both swords and pointed it at her while she was on the ground.

"EEEEEHHHH??!" Motoko asked astounded. Where the heck had Keitaro appeared from?

"Well, ho ho, it looks like the landlord is a skilled fighter," Tsuruko said. **DOOOOONNNGGGG!!! **Motoko's mouth hit the ground.

----------------Inside the Hinata-sou---------------

"Well, it looks like I'll be leaving tomorrow," Tsuruko said.

"Oh? That's too bad," Keitaro said. They continued to chat while Motoko's brain whirled. _How…is it possible? After months, no years of training I cannot even come close to beating my sister! How did Keitaro manage it? ARGHHH!!! Now Keitaro is an even better fighter than me!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! I am FOREVER in SHAME!!!!!_ She grabbed her head and pulled her hair.

"?" went Keitaro. "Motoko-chan, are you all right?"

"ARGGHHHH!" Motoko yelled. "YES, I'M PERFECTLY OKAY!"

"Okay…well, I'm going to bed now…" Keitaro said, and did that. Everyone else had already gone to bed but Motoko had to talk to her sister.

"Ne-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it, Motoko-chan?"

"How did you lose to him?" Motoko asked.

"Well, I haven't been practicing for a while," Tsuruko explained.

"But he shouldn't even have come close! Why?" Motoko asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you let him win? He can't possibly have beaten you!" Motoko shouted.

"Ah, Motoko-chan, I merely testing his strength," Tsuruko said.

"So you did let him win," Motoko said, relieved.

"No, I was testing his strength. Maybe when you're older you'll understand, good night Motoko-chan," Tsuruko said, and she went into her room leaving Motoko feeling very unsatisfied. _ARRGHHH!!!_ Motoko thought.

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry if you think this chapter was poor quality ( I think it was), but I just wanted to end this arc and get on to the next part, which should be exquisitely nice. It probably wasn't funny, but sort of necessary…okay maybe not (maybe it's my rant on Christmas…no I'm joking). Please R&R, and I understand if you don't like this chapter, but the next one will be good.


	10. Meditation: an Epilogue

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Chapter ten! Oh my goodness gracious me, I've never written ten chapters in anything before! CELEBRATE AND POP BALLOONS!!! Okay, now I got a lot of question wondering why, just why Tsuruko called Keitaro a GENTLEMAN?!! I have an answer, though it's probably duller than what you were thinking. I forgot exactly why (in fact, I couldn't find the part where she says it…), but what I was probably thinking at the time is she knows that Keitaro is guy. Somewhere in the untold back story, Motoko mentioned this fact to her sister, so yes, whenever Tsuruko called Keitaro a gentleman, she MEANT it, okay? Just wanted to clear that up! Oh, and I have to apologize in advance for several things about this chapter. First of all, I ended up not actually finishing the story arc last chapter, so this is the true end! I swear! Next chapter is something different. And second thing is that there is a wedding scene in this chapter, and since I don't know anything about Japanese weddings, I made it an American one with a minister etc. so please bear with me on that. Otherwise, this promises to be a good chapter. Please R&R! AND HAVE FUN!!!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds: (Just in case you're confused)

**GOOMPH! **Means fainting

**DOONG!** Means shock. Just something that I like to do!

::blah:: Denotes time/time change

------------- Denotes scene/scene change

######### Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 10: Meditation (Christmas, Exam Scores, and PMS?? Epilogue)

--------------Motoko's Room-----------------

::Christmas Night::

"How? How? HOW?!!" Motoko shouted at herself. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor of her room, thinking about the recent battle she just witnessed. She twitched an eye and an angry vein popped into her head. _What the heck did ne-chan mean when she said I'd understand when I was older? GRRRRR!!! How did she let him beat her??!! STUPID STUPID URASHIMA!!_ Motoko wouldn't admit it to herself, but she had wanted to be the first to beat her sister. _I HATE HIS GUTS!!_ Motoko told herself. Plus she had made that stupid bet with Kitsune. What was she going to ask Motoko to do? Does her sister know how much her life was ruined by losing…on purpose? _Why why WHY?!_ Motoko was feeling very angsty at this moment. "LOSER LOSER LOSER" floated in her brain. She began to feel dizzy. _No, I must be calm…breathe, Motoko, breathe._ She did. In and out, in and out several times she breathed, and began to calm down. _Calm…yes…but that IDIOT HAD TO….AHHHHHHHH!!!!!_ Motoko went dizzy and started to fall over.

"Motoko!" Keitaro shouted, and he ran over and caught her.

"Urashima?" Motoko asked. Keitaro looked over at her with her in his arms. Motoko noticed this. She jerked away. "I-I can take care of myself!" she stuttered, getting up.

"Okay, sorry, sorry," Keitaro apologized.

"No need to say sorry. What do you want?" Motoko asked angrily.

"Sorry, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said, bowing.

"I already said you don't need to say sorry!" Motoko shouted.

"Well, it's just that you didn't seem okay earlier and I wanted to check up on you," Keitaro said. _You're just making it worse!!!_ Motoko thought. _Go away!_

"So…are you okay?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, I am perfectly okay," Motoko said with a furrow in her brow and a frown on her face.

"C'mon, Motoko, you're not happy, anyone can see that!!" Keitaro smiled. "Here, I'll be right back. Don't move" Keitaro went out the door and closed it.

"Hmmph, it would be better if he didn't come back," Motoko said. "Maybe I should lock the door." She walked towards her door. _Oh wait, I don't have a lock. Why is that?_ Motoko thought. _I can't have that, I'll have to buy one._ **SLIDE!**

"Oh, Motoko-chan, hello. I'm back!" Keitaro said, surprised to see her right in front of the door. He held a tray of steaming hot chocolate. "Look, hot chocolate! Now you'll feel better in no time!"

"Hot chocolate?" Motoko asked.

"Yes! It soothes the soul and mind," Keitaro said, and he walked towards the empty table and put the tray on the ground. "Here, take one," he said, holding a cup of hot chocolate towards Motoko. _It can't hurt…_ Motoko thought, and she took the cup and sipped.

"So? Is it good?" Keitaro asked. Motoko took another sip.

"I am sorry to say I am forced to compliment your culinary skills again, because the hot chocolate is very good," Motoko said.

"Sorry to say?" Tsuruko asked, coming in.

"Ah, Tsuruko-ne-chan!" Keitaro said. "Here, you can have some too." He handed her the second cup that was on the tray.

"Ay, okay," Tsuruko said. She took the cup and sipped. "Hmm, that's really good." Keitaro just smiled and laughed nervously. Motoko watched on.

"Ne-chan?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Tsuruko said, sipping more hot chocolate.

"I-is Urashima really stronger than you?" Motoko asked cautiously.

"He beat me, didn't he?" Tsuruko said, smiling broadly.

"But, but...Urashima can't be!" Motoko said.

"Haha, your sister probably let me beat her!" Keitaro said, laughing like he always did.

"No! Ne-chan you didn't, did you?" Motoko asked, almost crying.

"No, I didn't let him beat me," Tsuruko said.

"You didn't?" Keitaro asked, suddenly confused. No one heard him.

"But how can he be stronger than you? It's impossible!" Motoko whined.

"Motoko Motoko Motoko," Tsuruko said. "You don't understand, do you?"

"No! I don't understand at all!" Motoko cried, tears starting to fall.

"No need to cry, Motoko-chan," Tsuruko said, and she took Motoko's face in her hands.

"But I don't get it at all!" Motoko blubbered. Keitaro felt slightly out of place. _Perhaps I should leave…_ he thought. Tsuruko must have read his mind, because she said,

"Keitaro, please stay and listen." Keitaro didn't move. "Motoko? To understand you first must listen." Motoko nodded as Tsuruko took her hands away. "Are you listening?" Motoko nodded again. "Okay, it is true that I did not let him beat me, but perhaps I was not trying as hard as I could have been."

"I knew it!" Motoko suddenly cried.

"Now now, wait a moment. Just because of that underestimation would not cause me to lose, as I realized how good he actually was after the first few moments of battle," Tsuruko said.

"…oh…" Motoko said, sitting down.

"So as it turns out, it happens, I quickly recovered. But it turns out that his ninja techniques were better than I thought," Tsuruko said.

"So? He actually is stronger than you?" Motoko asked, her face dropping in dismay and slight apprehension.

"No Motoko, to understand do you know what grace is?" Tsuruko asked.

"Grace? You mean kindness?" Motoko asked. She seemed to brighten.

"Sort of. It really means underserved kindness," Tsuruko said.

"So you gave Urashima grace?!" Motoko asked anxiously.

"No, I didn't. But you need to, because he has given you it," Tsuruko said.

"What?" Motoko asked, looking towards Keitaro.

"Do you realize no matter how many times you hit him he doesn't do anything?" Tsuruko asked.

"But…he deserves it every single time!!!" Motoko cried in defiance.

"Really?" Tsuruko asked.

"Yes!" Motoko declared.

"But every time he could defend himself, do you realize, now that he can use his ninja techniques?"

"Yeah…but he's probably just to dumb to use them," Motoko said. **STAB!!** Keitaro was hit deep.

"Hey! I-I…have a good reason for not using them!" Keitaro interjected.

"Really? Like what?" Motoko asked, waiting for an answer like a lion waits for prey. Her face showed this and Keitaro almost didn't answer. Almost.

"Because I don't want to hurt anyone!" Keitaro suddenly said, decisive. Motoko was taken aback. Did he really not protect himself because he was afraid of hurting…her? _Is that true…or is he just making things up?_ Motoko wondered.

"Motoko-chan, do you not see it? Keitaro cares about everyone in the Hinata-sou, even everyone that does not care about him," Tsuruko said. She smiled at Keitaro. "Even if he might not admit or know this," she said. Keitaro turned red and looked down while he coughed.

"Urashima…no, it can't be…" Motoko mumbled to herself, but her sister heard her.

"Ah, Motoko-chan, you don't understand do you?" Tsuruko said, and she stood up to leave.

"Wait! You never explained it!" Motoko shouted, desperate for an answer.

"I did, Motoko-chan, you just didn't understand," Tsuruko said. She walked out the door, then paused and turned around. "By the way, Keitaro?" He was feeling confused and got up.

"Yes?" he answered.

"If you ever gain your manhood back…I'd let you marry Motoko-chan," Tsuruko said. "You'd probably make a good match." She left, and Keitaro and Motoko stood there in shock, staring at each other. An awkward pause ensued unbroken.

"Err…" Keitaro stuttered, and he cleared his throat. Motoko looked away. She was just as confused as Keitaro. _Is my sister giving me a subtle…or not so subtle hint? No, it can't be!! I would never marry Urashima!!_ Motoko declared inside her head.

"Well, err…good night, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said. "Don't think too much tonight, eh?" He walked out, his skirt swishing as he left. This reminded Motoko of a very important fact. _Urashima is a girl anyways. He's not going to become a boy – and this caring is just like Naru-sempai would care, as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less,_ Motoko thought, confidently. She took out her futon. _But,_ she suddenly realized, _After all, Urashima is in essence a guy…I don't treat him like a girl now, do I? I call him him and not her. Perhaps…no, that would just be too odd, too odd indeed._ Motoko shook her head violently, hoping perhaps that this would get rid of these thoughts in her head. It worked, but only for a couple seconds. _Why did my sister have to come here?_ She moaned inside her brain.

"MOTOKO!!♥" Su suddenly shouted, and she flew in the room and landed on Motoko.

"Ah! SU!! Not so suddenly like that!!" Motoko cried, as Su hang onto Motoko and nearly choked her to death. Motoko fell down on top of her futon.

"Weee!" Su cried.

"Acck!" Motoko shouted, pulling on Su.

"Haha!" Su laughed.

-------------------------Keitaro's Room------------------------

Keitaro was laying on his futon in the darkness. He was trying to go to sleep, but he was uncomfortable. _I can't get used to sleeping,_ he thought. He usually liked to sleep on his stomach, but now, two round things on his chest prevented him from doing that comfortably. _One day, I am going to get that genie back!_ He thought angrily. He did this almost every night, though recently he hadn't thought about it very much. It almost routine for him, to wake up in the morning and put on a bra, panties, blouse, and – he shuddered – a skirt. No, correct that, a mini-skirt. _Who invented those revealing pieces of cloth, anyways?_ He asked himself. Ever since Kitsune had burned his clothes, he had not worn a sweatshirt and jeans. He didn't have money to buy new ones, and of course Kitsune refused to replace the ones she had burned.

"You look so much cuter in a mini-skirt Keitaro!♥" she had exclaimed when asked why not. "I don't want to disappoint anyone!"

"Disappoint whom?!!!!" Keitaro had shouted in anger. Kitsune had giggled answered with,

"Why, all those people out there that need to watch lovely young ladies in mini-skirts!" Keitaro had fainted while Naru had cried out "PERVERT!!!" to Kitsune.

Keitaro sighed. Just now, Tsuruko had said she would let him marry Motoko. He had tried not to think about it by thinking about other things, but the subject floated into his brain again. _A good match? Me and Motoko-chan?_ He asked himself. _Naaahh…it can't be. She's a super duper kendo swordswoman and I'm…well, I'm a guy who's failed the entrance exam to Todai three times in a row, a three year ronin._ His next thought immediately said, _well, okay, actually I'm a girl._ He smiled in the darkness of his room, then caught himself and stopped. _Why did I smile?_ He wondered. He shifted position, though he still didn't fall asleep. His mind wandered to his recent experiences. Now he no longer received the angry and disgusted stares from girls when he walked along the street. Of course, instead, he received inappropriate whistles from guys as he walked along the streets, and sometimes he was even approached. He shivered and remembered the event that had prompted him to learn his "ninjutsu" techniques. He shifted again. Why would Tsuruko say something like that, and what had she meant when she said she didn't let him beat her? He had assumed the moment he whipped her sword from her that she had let go and for some odd reason let him beat her. He didn't understand it at all. Was she saying that for Motoko's benefit, perhaps to teach her a lesson?

_I don't understand it at all! I feel confused. I can't possibly be **that** good, after all, I just learned this technique not too long ago._ Keitaro scratched his head in the darkness. What had happened? How had he beaten Tsuruko? The more he pondered upon it, the less it makes sense. Maybe he should just follow the advice he had given Motoko – don't think too hard, or actually not at all. _Sleep. Yes, sleep, this is what I need._ He closed his eyes, not that he could see anything anyways.

###############Keitaro's Dream################

"Ah, I knew this day would come!!♥" Mutsumi cried out in joy. Keitaro was a man again. He was confused.

"What the? Where am I?" he asked Naru, who was standing there with a white dress on besides Su, Haruka, Kitsune, Mutsumi, Shinobu, and even Kanako.

"You idiot, you're at your wedding!" Naru said, and she hit him on the head. "Jeez, you're such an idiot all the time!" Keitaro looked around and yes, he was standing in front of an altar and there were many people watching, including Seta, Shirai and Haitani.

"You lucky dog, you!" Haitani said. Keitaro looked and saw Tsuruko walking down the aisle with Motoko by her side.

"I-I'm getting married to Motoko?!!" Keitaro suddenly exclaimed.

"Yes!♥" Mutsumi said. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Huh? But wait, I'm so confused!" Keitaro said. No one heard him and Motoko kept on walking down with his sister. The music in the background kept on playing while Keitaro sweated. Keitaro had to admit that Motoko did look beautiful in a flowing white dress with her long black hair peeking out of the veil. She reached the altar and the music stopped playing. The minister began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to unite this man, Urashima Keitaro, and this woman, Aoyama Motoko, in the bonds of holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. Into this, these two now come to be joined. If anyone present can show just and legal cause why they may not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the minister said, pausing. Motoko gazed upon Keitaro.

"Keitaro-kun," she whispered, smiling. _Ah ah ah she's so cute!!_ Keitaro thought, sweat pouring faster down his face.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister asked.

"I do," Tsuruko said.

"Urashima Keitaro, will you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked.

"I-I will," Keitaro answered. He didn't know why, he just played along, totally confused.

"And you, Aoyama Motoko, will you have this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love him, honor him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes!" Motoko cried out. "I will!" Sara walked up in a flowery dress, holding two rings on a pillow. The minister took the pillow and began to speak again.

"Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love, the unbroken union of this man and this woman united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love. Please join hands and repeat after me," the minister ordered. He gave the rings to Urashima, who nervously put them on himself and Motoko. Motoko grasped his hand and Keitaro blushed even redder than he had been since Motoko arrived at the altar.

"I, Urashima Keitaro, take Aoyama Motoko as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Keitaro repeated it nervously, stuttering every other word.

"I-I, Urashim-ma K-Keitaro, take Aoyam-ma Motoko, a-as my wedded wi-wife, to h-have and to hold from th-this day forward, for better or f-for worse, f-for richer of f-for poorer, in sic-sickness and in h-health, to l-love and to cherish, till d-death do us part."

"Please repeat after me. I, Aoyama Motoko, take Urashima Keitaro as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Motoko smiled as she spoke.

"I, Aoyama Motoko, take Urashima Keitaro as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." The minister smiled and continued.

"For as much as Urashima Keitaro and Aoyama Motoko have consented together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company of friends and family, and have given and pledged their promises to each other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands. And now, by the authority vested in me, I pronounce this couple to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister said, and motioned to Keitaro and Motoko. Keitaro sweated as Motoko leaned forward. Everyone in the audience held their breath. Her face came closer and closer and Keitaro he just couldn't resist her face. He leaned forward too, and slowly clenched the hand that was holding on to Motoko's…

Keitaro woke up suddenly, sweating. What was it he had been dreaming? _What craziness inhabited my mind?_ He knew it had something to do with Motoko – that was certain. But what? He remembered…something. _It was a good dream, I think,_ Keitaro mused. _But what was it?_ He thought nervously.

-----------------------Motoko's Room---------------------

Motoko was trying to sleep. She couldn't due to the very potent comment her sister made. Why would she say such a thing, and how would she know anyways? _Hmmph! I don't want to marry Urashima, how could I? He's too dumb and stupid and spineless to be marrying material._ Motoko shifted in her futon. Su moaned something, already asleep. Her mind was filled with all the times he had done something bad, and justified her response. _Yet ne-chan spoke of grace. Why should I show people who don't deserve it grace?_ Motoko shifted again, getting angrier by the moment. _I have enough things on my plate without worrying about junk like this. Maybe tomorrow morning it'll be better. I should just sleep. Yes…sleep,_ Motoko thought, and she closed her eyes.

###############Motoko's Dream##############

Urashima was sitting on a bench in a park. He was a man again, and he was looking quite studious as he read a book. _Is that really Urashima? My, he looks like nicer,_ Motoko involuntarily thought. _No wait, did I just?_ Urashima looked over and noticed Motoko.

"Oh, hi Motoko-chan, you're just on time!" he said. _On time? On time for what?_ Motoko asked herself. He walked over. "My my, you look prettier every day, Motoko-chan!"

"Wha-? What are you talking about?" Motoko asked in surprise. Urashima was never this bold.

"I'm glad you're wearing that skirt I got you! It looks so good, just like Narusegawa said it would," Keitaro continued to compliment. _Skirt? What skirt?_ Motoko asked, and she looked down and indeed she was wearing a skirt. "That mini-skirt Kitsune suggested was to short, in my opinion. I'm so glad I decided to get this one!" Keitaro smiled, and he held her hand. "Shall we go?" Motoko blushed, but suddenly whipped her hand away.

"Oh, so your hands only for you, eh?" Keitaro asked in a joking manner.

"What are you talking about?" Motoko asked again.

"Aren't we going to go out on the river?" Keitaro asked. "Like we always do on your birthday?"

"A-always?" Motoko asked, gulping.

"Let's go!" Keitaro said, and grabbed Motoko's hand again, dragging her along. _Are we on a date? Am I on a date with…Urashima?_ Motoko wondered in silence as she was dragged along. They reached a stall by the river.

"One boat, please," Keitaro asked, giving the right amount of money.

"Okay, you can take the _Moonlight_. It's right over there," the old man managing the stall said. They began to walk. "Oh, hold up, what are your names?"

"Urashima Keitaro and Aoyama Motoko," Keitaro responded.

"Ah, okay," the man said, scribbling it down. "The couple Urashima Keitaro and Aoyama Motoko have rented the Moonlight. Be back by nightfall, otherwise I'll have to charge you more," the old man warned.

"Sure thing. Let's go, Motoko-chan," Keitaro said, and he led her down to a boat where they slowly paddled out onto the river. Motoko had to admit, the scenery was beautiful. The sun had started to set, and a pink-orange haze set itself over the river and the trees.

"It's a really nice view," Motoko said. Keitaro slowly paddled. He stopped, and they drifted slowly. Motoko gazed at the trees and water before her and sighed. "It really is pretty." Keitaro moved and sat next to Motoko.

"You know, you're right. But you're even more beautiful, Motoko-chan," Keitaro whispered into her ear. _Ahhhh!_ Motoko suddenly thought. _I forgot! I'm on a date with Urashima!! I can't let the mood take over! Why would I want to be here?_

"Err…" Motoko said, "Shouldn't we head back?"

"Wait for just a minute," Keitaro said. He fumbled around in his pocket for something. "Do you remember that it was here that I first professed my undying love for you, Motoko-chan?" _No! NOT AT ALL!_ Motoko thought. _I must get out of here! Should I swim to the shore?_

"Well, I thought it would be appropriate if I gave you this on the same day and place," Keitaro said, and he bended down on one knee and opened a ring box.

"U-Urashima?" Motoko asked, shocked out of her thoughts. "Are you asking me to?"

"Yes, Motoko-chan, will you marry me?" Keitaro asked, his voice sweet as honey and strong with confidence.

"I-I…" Motoko stuttered. How did this happen? When did she start – she shuddered – **dating** Urashima? How had it progressed this far? _It must be a dream! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!!_ She pinched herself.

"Ahhh!" Motoko cried out, sitting up suddenly in bed. Su groaned and hung onto Motoko's shoulder. She had dreamed…no she could not think about it. It was too unreal – like an out of body experience. Had Urashima asked her to marry him? _That would never ever happen. No, never!_ She declared to herself. Su suddenly got off her shoulder and stretched.

"Hmm? Did something happen, Motoko?" she asked sleepily.

"Uh…" Motoko replied, not sure what to say. She certainly couldn't tell anyone about her dream, not even her sister. No, change that. Especially not her sister.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Su asked. Motoko paused.

"Yes, I had a nightmare, but it's okay for now." She lay back down. _No more dreams about Urashima!!_ She told her brain, and slept soundly and dreamless the rest of the night.

----------------------------Hinata-sou Living Room--------------------------

::The next morning, post-Christmas Day, after breakfast::

Tsuruko had all her bags in the living room, packed up and ready to go.

"It's been fun being here," Tsuruko said. "Everyone is so inviting and kind. I wish I had lived here when I was younger!" Everyone smiled and Tsuruko picked up her bags and walked to the door.

"Thanks for coming, Tsuruko-ne-chan!" Keitaro said as she crossed the threshold of the door.

"Motoko-chan," Tsuruko said, suddenly stopping at the door.

"Yes, ne-chan?" Motoko asked.

"Remember what I told you and Keitaro last night." She walked out the door, leaving Motoko slightly flustered. She remembered her dream and blushed. She looked at Keitaro who also was blushing.

"?" Su asked, along with Naru.

"Why are you guys all red?" Su asked.

"Uh…"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Keitaro and Motoko denied.

"Liar! I know you've done something!" Su cried, and she jumped on Keitaro and Motoko, holding them between her legs and holding their heads together. "What did Tsuruko say? Tell me! Tell me!" Keitaro and Motoko only turned a deeper shade of red, and they separated themselves, causing Su to almost fall over, but she hung onto Motoko.

"Tell me, Motoko!" she whined.

"N-no!!" Motoko said. She left and so did everyone, except Naru.

"Keitaro…" she began.

"Y-yes?" Keitaro answered, stuttering due to his nervousness.

"What did Tsuruko tell you?" Naru asked.

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all…" Keitaro said. He left and walked out of sight.

"I'm going to find out, one day," Naru said to the retreating form of Keitaro. "It must be something important." She left to find Kitsune.

A/N: I just want to say I'm sorry that this arc lasted one more chapter than I thought it would. I began typing and realized that unless I made it super long (which you guys probably wouldn't mind) I would have to separate it out. Also, this way I can update faster. Please R&R!!


	11. Valentine's Day Cake

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: It's chapter eleven, and not much to say due to the fact there weren't many reviews…sniff…okay, no I'm joking, I'm not really sad. But there wasn't much input, so I really am just blathering on about nothing here, and talking to air. But aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please (pretty please?) RR!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds: (Just in case you're confused)

**GOOMPH! **Means fainting

**DOONG!** Means shock.

:blah: Denotes time/time change

- Denotes scene/scene change

Denotes daydreams and sleeping dreams

Chapter 11: Valentine's Day Cake

The sun rose slowly, with purpose, sending it's red rays over the Hinata-sou like a red sheen of plastic. The rays invaded several windows – most notably the window of the manager's room, Urashima Keitaro. But what it revealed was an empty room, for today was a very important day – February the thirteenth. Why was it so important that in the early rays of light Urashima Keitaro would be awake?

_Why indeed?_ Motoko asked herself, peering into Keitaro's room and seeing no one. _Where is he?_ Motoko had been training, and was going to the kitchen to drink some water after a particularly tiring session. Passing by Urashima's room that was open, she naturally peered into it. _Oh well, I don't care anyways,_ Motoko thought. She walked into the kitchen…or almost did. **CLANG CLANG CLANG!** Something had fallen in and Motoko peeked in quietly. Urashima was in there. _What is he doing? _Motoko thought.

Keitaro picked up the pans. _Stupid! I'll wake everyone up if I keep on doing that!_ He looked around, but saw no one (or thought he didn't, but in reality Motoko was still spying on him.) _Phew,_ he thought. He picked them up quietly this time and took several items out of a bag.

_Cooking Chocolate?_ Motoko asked herself. Keitaro had indeed taken out several packages of cooking chocolate, very like the type that Motoko herself had given Keitaro the first Valentine's Day he had spent in the Hinata-sou. But this wasn't all that he took out. He also had butter, oil, flour, eggs, tubes of chocolate frosting, and other various decorations. _What is he doing?_ Motoko wondered.

"Hiya Motoko! Whatcha' up to?" Su asked. Motoko turned around in surprise and shushed Su.

"Shhhhh!" Motoko hissed, putting a finger to her lip.

"Oh, so you're spying on Keitaro?" Su asked.

"Uh…" Motoko stuttered. She realized she was, and she was always one that despised any behavior like it.

"Sounds fun! Move over so I can see too," Su said, and she peered in as well. Keitaro was whistling a tune that Motoko could not place, not that it mattered anyways. What was really interesting was the fact that Keitaro was now mixing in the butter, oil, flour and other ingredients that Motoko didn't know. What was he doing, and so calmly?

"Wow, it looks like he's making a cake!" Kitsune said. Shock hit Motoko.

"K-kitsune?" Motoko asked.

"Heh, looks like you finally decided peeping was a very fun pastime," Kitsune commented.

"N-no! I was just passing by and–" Motoko began but Kitsune shushed her.

"Shh! You don't want to attract his attention now, do you?" Kitsune asked, and peered into the kitchen herself. Keitaro had moved on and taken out a pan; he was happily spooning out the mixture into a pan.

"U-um, what are you doing?" Shinobu asked, who also happened to be walking by. She was up this early to make breakfast.

"Shinobu!" Su whispered. "Shhh! We're spying on Keitaro!"

"On Sempai? I'm sure you can just ask him what he's doing…" Shinobu said, but looked herself after noticing no one heard her.

"Err…why are you guys all spying on Keitaro?" Naru said, for some unknown reason awake this early as well. "What is that idiot doing that is so interesting?" She also peeped in. Keitaro was finishing and he put the pan in the oven. He started to walk towards the door.

"He's coming!" Kitsune hissed. "Move, everyone! Act normal!" **SLIDE! **The door opened.

"Hmm? W-what are all you doing here?" Keitaro asked.

"What?" Kitsune asked. "I was just passing by."

"Me too," Motoko said.

"I was just following Motoko," Su told him.

"A-and Su wanted me to come s-see a new invention of hers…" Shinobu said. Keitaro turned to Naru.

"What? I don't have a right to just walk by the kitchen? I wasn't doing anything," Naru said.

"You guys didn't, uh, **see** anything, right?" Keitaro asked.

"What? Of course not!" Kitsune said.

"You're too paranoid," Naru told him. "Were you doing something perverted?" Naru felt slightly guilty as she said this, since she actually knew she was peeping, though she would rather die before admitting it.

"Perv," Su said.

"No! I wasn't doing anything like that at all!" Keitaro said, becoming flustered. Su smiled and hopped around.

"Oo, Keitaro was being a pervert!" she accused playfully. Apparently she didn't have any guilt whatsoever as Naru did.

"No I wasn't!" Keitaro denied, chasing after Su who ran away.

-Kitchen of Hinata-sou-

:Breakfast time, around 7:00 AM:

"ITADAKIMASU!" Su shouted by herself. It was almost expected that Su said it, and they all began to eat.

"So," Kitsune asked, "What **were** you doing this morning at six o'clock?"

"What?" Keitaro asked, sweat forming on his brow. He dropped his chopsticks too.

"What were you doing this morning?" Kitsune repeated.

"Oh…ah…nothing," Keitaro said. He bent down and picked up his chopsticks.

"Nothing?" Kitsune asked. Keitaro sat straight up again, brushing his long hair out of his face.

"No. Do you have a hair tie?" he asked. Kitsune smiled evilly.

"Oh, so you're trying to change the subject!" Kitsune accused. Keitaro sweated, and hoped no one saw his nervousness that he felt.

"I was just drinking some juice," Keitaro lamely lied. "Do you have a ribbon? Does anyone?"

"At six in the morning?" Kitsune asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes!" Keitaro insisted. "It's no big deal!" Su pressed a hair tie into Keitaro's palm.

"I got one for you, Keitaro! It's special!" Su said. "The hair tie, I mean."

"Special?" Keitaro asked weary. He examined it, stretched it, but nothing blew up yet.

"Yup! It's got special elastic polymers that help retain its elasticity. Plus the hair tie can assume different colors and changes due to several factors, some of which include emotion, temperature, weather conditions, and location," Su told him. Keitaro didn't hear anything dangerous and tied his hair up in a pony-tail. It was the only way he could tie it up, actually, seeing as his hair tying skills have not been practiced for his life up to the point where he was "turned" into a girl.

"But if you pull it too tight the elastic will form a dangerous mix of chemicals that explode," Su said.

"Eh?" Keitaro asked. "Did you say explode?" **STREEEEETCCHHHH! BOOOOOOMMMM!**

"Like that," Su said as Keitaro flew miraculously out an open window.

"Sempai!" Shinobu cried, and she ran outside to see if he was okay.

"Why didn't he answer my question?" Kitsune pouted. Naru couldn't tell if she was really serious. _Probably not, considering she's never serious,_ Naru thought.

"You're right, Urashima should not cover up his deeds," Motoko said.

"What was he doing?" Naru asked. "I only saw the last part, but it looked like he was baking a cake."

"He was," Kitsune said. Suddenly Mutsumi burst into the kitchen. This was also expected, as Mutsumi always took a bath before eating anything. And then she most often only ate watermelons. "A watermelon a day keeps the doctor away!" Mutsumi said very often. Thus they had a watermelon stash just for Mutsumi. She walked over to the pile of them in a corner. Taking one, she began to slice it.

"Why would he bake a cake?" Naru asked.

"I don't know," Kitsune said.

"Kei-kun was baking a cake?" Mutsumi asked.

"Apparently. And secretly, because he won't admit he was," Naru said.

"Yup! And it look like a yummy cake too!" Su interjected.

"Oh me oh my," Mutsumi said. "Well, tomorrow's Valentine's day…maybe he's making it for (giggle) a special **_someone_**," Mutsumi suggested.

"What!" Naru said, he jaw dropping open.

"How?" Kitsune asked. "White day is when guys are supposed to give girls chocolate!"

"But Urashima isn't a guy…" Motoko started.

"No, do you think?" Naru asked.

"Think what?" Su asked. "What?"

"It can't be," Kitsune said. "Can it?"

"Urashima wouldn't…" Motoko said, not quite believing it herself.

"But he's been like that for several months…" Naru stated.

"What is it? Tell me Motoko!" Su whined.

"Perhaps Keitaro has found…" Kitsune started.

"A guy he likes?" Motoko and Naru finished.

"Eh? But Keitaro's a guy!" Su said.

"He has been a girl now for several months," Naru repeated, still doubtful.

"It must be. What else could it be?" Kitsune asked. **SLIDE!** The door opened and Keitaro walked in with Shinobu.

"Shh! Don't say anything!" Kitsune said, holding a finger up to her mouth.

"Oh, good morning Mutsumi!" Keitaro said.

"Hello Kei-kun!" Mutsumi replied. "Would you like some watermelon?" She held out a slice.

"Oh, ah, not today, thanks," Keitaro said. He sat back down while everyone finished their breakfast. At the end, Keitaro stood up.

"Today I have to go into town to pay for maintenance fees, because the town changed its laws or something along those lines. I don't know, really, I, uh, got a letter from them. So I won't be around," Keitaro said. "Thanks for a great meal, Shinobu, as usual." Keitaro patted Shinobu on the head while she smiled and left. All the girls stared after him.

"What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"We think Keitaro may have a **_special someone_**!" Su said without thinking.

"Sp-special someone!" Shinobu said, beginning to faint.

"Su!" Naru cried.

"Catch her!" Kitsune shouted. Motoko immediately moved and caught the falling Shinobu.

"Don't worry, Shinobu, these are just suspicions. Most likely Urashima has no one and even if he did, he wouldn't have the guts to follow through with his feelings," Motoko said.

"I don't know about that," Kitsune said. "After all, perhaps he's changed since becoming a women."

"Perhaps? Are you blind?" Naru asked.

"I meant more than just physically, though he's a lot more cuter too," Kitsune said, giggling. Naru sighed. _Will she ever end about that?_

"Plus," Kitsune continued, "What's with this going into town thing? It sounds like a cover up…maybe he's meeting his **_special someone_** and didn't want us to come along!"

"Me-meeting!" Shinobu cried, fainting again.

"Catch her!" Naru shouted.

-Naru's Room-

:8:00 AM:

"Phew, at least today I can rest a bit from studying," Naru sighed in relief. "Thank goodness it's Saturday." Naru picked out a book she had been meaning to read for sometime now. She lay on the floor, her hair splayed out in all directions.

_But maybe he's meeting his **special someone!**_Kitsune's voice rang in her head.

"What was that! Of course not, there is no such thing!" Naru told herself.

_And he didn't want us to come along!_

"No no no!" Naru cried, hitting herself with her fists.

-Downtown-

Keitaro whistled as he walked into the bookstore. He was in a jovial mood.

_Why is he in such a happy mood?_ Naru asked herself. Yes, she had relented and actually come to trail Keitaro. _I'm so pathetic!_ Naru told herself, but she could not stop trailing him. She moved to a mailbox in front of the store and peered in. Keitaro was browsing the books. _Perhaps he just decided to do some shopping since he had to come downtown anyways,_ Naru thought. _Wait a minute!_ Keitaro suddenly seemed to recognize someone and started to walk towards a handsome looking man. _It can't be!_ But no, he walked pass him and went deeper into the store. Naru looked around, then slipped into the bookstore.

_Where are you?_ Naru asked herself. She spied him in the comics section. _He's buying comics?_ No wait…right next to that section were the magazines. That was what he was browsing through. He picked up a _Cosmo: Asia_ magazine. It boasted on _What your favorite man will love this Valentine's Day!_

"No way!" Naru whispered to herself. But Keitaro suddenly put back in a different slot.

"People should put these where they belong," Keitaro muttered. He continued to browse, but apparently found nothing good and moved on. Naru crept around. **BUMP!**

"Oh, I so terribly sorry!" Naru said.

"Oh no, excuse me…Naru?" the other lady Naru bumped into asked.

"Motoko?" Naru said, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"A-ah, I was just merely browsing," Motoko said. Naru looked and saw that the books right in front of Motoko were beauty books. Either Motoko had a deep dark secret or…

"You're following Keitaro too?" Naru asked.

"Shh!" Motoko shushed. "He might hear us!"

"You are," Naru said.

"I-I mean, whatever are you talking about?" Motoko said, realizing her cover had been blown but not wanting to actually admit it. "I'm just looking at these!" She grabbed a book and shoved it in Naru's face.

"_Ten Ways to Get That Guy and How You Should Look to Do It_?" Naru asked dryly.

"Ah…" Motoko stuttered. Suddenly she realized something too. "Hey, but what are you doing here?"

"M-me? Oh, I was looking for Todai Test books," Naru answered, sure that this was a good excuse.

"You just bought some two days ago," Motoko said, now the accusing one.

"I did? Oh, silly me!" Naru joked. "Okay, well I'll be going now…" Naru said, starting to leave.

"No you don't!" Motoko said. "If we're going to spy on Urashima, we'll do it together!"

"But I wasn't spying…" Naru said, a weak smile on her face. Motoko shook her head.

"I won't let you go. And stop lying. Oh, hurry, he's leaving the store!" Motoko exclaimed, and they both rushed out. Keitaro hadn't bought anything, and he left the store still whistling some old tune. Motoko and Naru sped from one hiding place to another.

"What is the chance he's actually doing it?" Motoko asked.

"I don't know," Naru answered, determined to keep to Keitaro. "Oh wait, he's going into that pastry store!"

"Pastry store?" Motoko asked. They hid behind a bench and looked again through the glass windows of the store. Keitaro was ordering something!

"Maybe he thought his cake wasn't good enough!" Naru whispered to Motoko.

"Maybe…" Motoko answered.

"What are you guys doing?" someone asked.

"Eh!" Naru and Motoko exclaimed while turning around. It was Haruka!

"Ah…ah…" Motoko stuttered.

"N-nothing! Nice to see you out and about," Naru said.

"What's happening with your Tea House?" Motoko asked.

"Oh, Kitsune's taking care of it," Haruka answered lazily.

"Ah…good," Naru said.

"But what are you two doing?" Haruka asked again.

"Oh, just out, you know, for a leisurely stroll," Motoko said.

"Do you mean a leisurely creep? What's happening now?" Haruka asked. Suddenly Keitaro came out and he was munching on a black bean bun.

"Are you spying on my nephew?" Haruka asked, upon seeing Keitaro come out.

"No!" Naru and Motoko quickly denied.

"You know the worst thing to do when asked something is to deny it that quickly. Why are you spying?" Haruka asked.

"Can't answer, must follow," Naru said, and started towards Keitaro who was walking down the street.

"We shall see you later, Haruka-san," Motoko said, following Naru.

"Jeez, wait up! I haven't finished asking what's going on yet!" Haruka said, actually having to use some effort to keep up with Naru and Motoko. Keitaro's next target was the bank.

"Why is he going there?" Naru whispered. Suddenly two people in sunglasses followed Keitaro in.

"Who are they!" Motoko asked.

"I don't know? Creditors?" Naru asked. They followed Keitaro into the bank. The bank was modestly big, as it housed the money of most of the people in this prefecture. There were marbled counters and floors, and many desks where people could be seen working. Keitaro went up to the counter.

"Down!" Naru hissed. Motoko, Naru, and Haruka (for some reason she could not fathom) all ducked as Keitaro looked around.

"Hey, those people in sunglasses are ducking too!" Motoko said, pointing. One of the sunglasses people had a remote.

"Myuh!"

"Tama-chan, where did you come from?" Keitaro asked.

"That's not Tama-chan," Naru said, her face falling. She knew what it was and now recognized the controller that one of the sunglasses people was holding. "That's Mecha-Tama, which means one of those people over there is Su!" Naru grabbed Motoko and crept to the people with sunglasses.

"Su! Is that you!" Naru hissed.

"Naru! I've got Mecha-Tama on Keitaro ready to go!" Su said, apparently undisturbed that Naru was also spying.

"Narusegawa-sempai?" the other person that Naru recognized as Shinobu asked. "A-are you following Sempai too?"

"Ah…" Naru stuttered.

"Yes, she is," Haruka answered.

"Haruka-sempai? Why are you here?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't know," Haruka answered.

"Hey, look!" Su said, and she pointed to the screen of the controller. Keitaro was on it, and was withdrawing money.

"Shh!" Naru hissed.

"Yes, I would like to withdraw money please," Keitaro told the male clerk.

"Ah, yes, hmm, do you have an account number?" the clerk asked.

"It's on the paper," Keitaro said, and he handed the clerk a withdrawal form.

"Yes and woo wee, that's a lot of money," the clerk commented.

"Could you not be so loud, please," Keitaro asked.

"Are you sure a pretty lady like you should be carrying that much money?" the clerk asked.

"Yes," Keitaro answered. The clerk persisted, though.

"Perhaps you need help. I would be more than willing to assist you," the clerk shamelessly said.

"Why that little weasel is flirting with him!" Motoko said. "That spineless male!"

"No, I'm okay," Keitaro repeated.

"Are you sure miss? You know, it's a dangerous world out there," the clerk said, finally handing Keitaro an envelope with the money in it.

"I could easily tell my boss that I have to protect you," the clerks said, smiling.

"I already have someone that does that, thanks," Keitaro said, and he walked out.

"Whaaaaaat!" Naru shouted. "He already has someone?"

"H-has someone…" Shinobu said, starting to faint.

"Follow him, quickly!" Su said, and they did. Keitaro seemed not to notice a gaggle of girls behind his back (and his aunt) following him and spying. He walked out of the bank and down the street. He continued to whistle.

"Why must he have that annoying habit of whistling all the time?" Motoko asked. No one actually answered. Keitaro walked through the town, occasionally turning left and right until he reached a big tall building.

"Where is this?" Shinobu asked.

"This is a government building," Haruka observed.

"Why is he here?" Naru whispered.

"Maybe he's doing what he actually said he was going to do," Kitsune said, appearing from nowhere. "You know, for you all not to believe me, you all turned up," Kitsune said, smiling broadly. "Anything interesting happen yet?"

"No," Su said, sad. "Nothing yet." They watched the Mecha-Tama.

Keitaro was wandering the halls, looking occasionally at the numbers of the rooms he was passing.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" a man, presumably a security guard asked.

"Ah yes, I would like to find this room," Keitaro said, taking out a piece of paper that had a number written on it. He brushed his hair out of his face as he showed the guard the paper.

"Ah, yes, room 202E is right down this corridor. Turn left then right, then the room should be on your left, about half-way down that hall," the guard said.

"Yes, thank you," Keitaro replied, and he continued down the hall.

"Ugh, he's booring," Su said. "Nothing's happening."

"It does indeed look like he's only doing what he said he would be," Motoko commented.

"Why would Keitaro lie?" Haruka asked.

"Because you didn't see what we saw this morning!" Kitsune told Haruka. She recounted their little voyeuristic discovery.

"Um, he was just baking a cake?" Haruka asked. "And that got you guys so upset?" Haruka waited for an answer while most of them realized how dumb they were being. Shinobu bit her finger.

"B-but later Sempai didn't admit that he had baked a cake…" Shinobu spoke up, wanting to rationalize the reason why she was sitting outside a government building spying on Keitaro.

"Yeah, that idiot could have just said that he was baking a cake and not lie so feebly," Naru pointed out.

"Hmm…" Haruka said, pondering the matter. "Well, if that's it, then I'm going." She stood up and left.

"Oh well, hey is he there yet?" Kitsune asked. Keitaro was. He opened a door that read 202E.

"Greetings," a young handsome looking man said.

"Hey, he looks pretty good," Kitsune said, pointing to the guy behind the desk. Naru trembled. Keitaro couldn't be like that…_No, he's still a guy after all. He wouldn't ever switch his preference, after all, the reason in the first place why he changed was that he wanted to understand women,_ Naru thought. They had dragged this fact out of Keitaro early on, not satisfied with the lame excuse that the genie had just done it on a whim.

"I assume you have the – ?" the guy asked, and Keitaro handed him a paper.

"Ah," the guy said. He read over it for a while.

"This is correct…do you have the money?" the guy asked. Keitaro reached into a handbag that he brought out from nowhere.

"Where did Keitaro get a handbag?" Kitsune asked. "Not to mention on so obviously feminine! I mean look at it!" Naru and the others did. It was decidedly feminine. It was first of all glaringly a girlish color, but not so girlish that it was natural – a baby blue. No man would be caught dead in that color. Next, it had a cute baby bear with huge eyes and a small round nose and underneath the bear it read, "Cuteness is My Job."

"That…is unnatural…" Motoko said. She would never carry that, and she _was_ a girl. Keitaro finally brought out money and handed it to the man.

"Thank you," the guy said, and he counted it. "It's all there, and you're all set for the next two months."

"Thanks," Keitaro said, taking his "bag" and leaving.

-Hinata-sou-

:That night:

Naru was in her room. She was exhausted from…no, she didn't want to think about it, but she did. _From spying on Keitaro all day,_ she guiltily thought. After visiting the government building, Keitaro had done nothing at all interesting, gone around town, browsed several stores, including the book store where he went and bought Girls Manga. ("I bet he buys it all the time, only now he can buy it freely, that pervert!" Motoko had commented harshly.) But he had done nothing suspicious at all. _But what about this morning?_

"Naru-chan," a voice called out. Naru turned around to see Mutsumi.

"Yes, Mutsumi-chan?" Naru asked.

"Can you help me?" Mutsumi asked.

"With what?"

"I need to make chocolate for Kei-kun, but I broke a cabinet reaching for the baking chocolate. Can you help me fix it? I can't ask Kei-kun…I'll make some chocolate for you to give to Kei-kun also," Mutsumi said. "As payment."

"Ch-chocolate? I'm not giving him any chocolate!" Naru shouted.

"? Why not?" Mutsumi asked. "Isn't it Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

"Yes, but…he's not a guy anymore!" Naru said. After that garishly girlish bag, Naru was sure of this.

"But we all know it's really Kei-kun in disguise…" Mutsumi said. She sighed. "I'll go ask someone else."

"No! I'll help you!"

-Hinata-sou Kitchen-

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"There, all fixed," Naru said, looking back at her work. It was pretty good, if she did say so herself. It didn't look like any of the other cabinets on the wall, but hey, what more could she do?

"That's really good! Thank you, Naru-chan!" Mutsumi shouted in delight, and leaned closer to Naru.

"Woah! No kissing!" Naru exclaimed, and backed away.

"No, Naru-chan, I'm giving you this," Mutsumi said. "But I'm sorry if you thought I was going to kiss you, unless you want one."

"No! Nothing to be sorry about," Naru said quickly, and she took what Mutsumi offered. It was a white box tied with lace. "Should I open it?"

"If you want. There's chocolate from me for you to give to Kei-kun. I know! It can be from **both** of us!♥" Mutsumi said, realizing a great idea.

"Err…" Naru stuttered.

:February 14th, Sunday:

Again the sun rose, shedding it's light. It did this everyday, unless some clouds decided to show up. _Here we go again,_ the sun thought, or would have if it could think. But it didn't, so the sun rose without thought and the light entered the room of the manager of the Hinata-sou. Someone, however was awake with the same amount of discipline the sun had.

Motoko walked down the hallway, finished with her training exercises that morning, as with any other morning. It was more than a routine, it was a necessity. She paused in front of Keitaro's room again. _I wonder if he's there today,_ she thought, reaching out for the door. Suddenly she stopped. _No, it wouldn't be right to peek into someone else's room without at least knocking. And if he's in there, it would be rude to wake him. And look what happened **last** time._ Motoko walked to her room and reached to open her room's door. It didn't open.

"Eh?" Motoko asked, pulling harder. It still didn't open. **RATTLE! RATTLE! RATTLE!** It was totally locked up. _Weird…and disconcerting…_ Motoko pondered. She was now quite irritated and annoyed. She decided that she should break it down by force.

"Having trouble, Motoko-chan?" a voice called just as Motoko had raised her sword high.

"What!" Motoko snapped, and turning around she accidentally smashed Keitaro in the face, sending him down the hall and into the wall.

"Aiieeeeeeee!" he shrieked as he flew down like a baseball thrown at ninety miles per hour (A/N: Perhaps I should convert that into kilometers per hour, heh heh). **BAAAAAMMM!**

"Ow…" Keitaro groaned, getting up and rubbing his head. "You hit harder in the morning."

"Well!" Motoko said, not knowing exactly what to say. She had merely been angry at her door and by accident hit Keitaro across the face without any reason. She was clearly in the wrong, but still did not want to apologize. Frustrated, she changed the subject. "My door won't open."

"Hmm?" Keitaro asked, coming up and pulling on the door. It didn't budge. "That's odd, I just fixed all the doors in the Hinata-sou last night…"

"Really?" Motoko asked. Keitaro hit the door. **BAM!**

"It's stuck, Motoko-chan, I'm sorry," Keitaro said. "Guess you'll have to stay somewhere else for now."

"What? Let me hit it, because obviously a weakling like you can't do anything!" Motoko said, pushing Keitaro away. "ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" **BAAAAM!** Dust filled the air and the room shook. As the dust cleared one thing became apparent – the door was still standing. **DOOOOO-OOONG! **"Wha-what?" Motoko said, her mouth open. "How is that possible?"

"Hmm…very odd indeed…" Su said, appearing from nowhere.

"Waah! Su! Where did you come from?" Keitaro asked. Su ignored him, tapping and touching the door in several places. Suddenly, Naru, Mutsumi, Kitsune, and even little Shinobu came up.

"What's all the noise?" Naru asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, you woke me up from my hangover. I'm completely sober now," Kitsune said, yawning.

"What's up, Sempai?" Shinobu asked. "What's wrong?"

"Good morning, Kei-kun!" Mutsumi cried.

"Good morning good morning," Keitaro said, smiling and waving. "Motoko just can't open her door."

"Ah," Naru said. "Why?"

"I don't know," Motoko said. "But even my ultimate technique doesn't work on it!"

"Motoko-chan, let me try this!" Su said, and she grabbed a bazooka and fired.

"NO! SU!" Motoko shouted. It was too late, and the bazooka exploded. **KABOOOM!** Again dust flew everywhere, but the door remained stuck.

"Odd, because everything around the door is blown away…" Su mused. Everyone sweat-dropped, because it was true.

"Now my room is destroyed!" Motoko complained. The wreckage was incredible. Strewn over the floor were bits of paper and splintered wood, while a lone door stood there. However, to the astonishment of all, there was in the middle of the room a table with a lovely and gorgeous chocolate cake!

"Oooo…who made that?" Su said, immediately going closer and examining the cake.

"Yeah, Motoko, who's your secret lover?" Kitsune asked, a sly smile on her face.

"I have NO secret lover!" Motoko shouted, angry. _Who did put this darn cake in my room!_ Mutsumi had also advanced forward.

"This cake is quite expertly made, I must say," Mutsumi said. Naru and Kitsune wandered in, admiring the cake.

"Looks like it's from a world-renowned pastry shop!" Naru said. "Someone spent a lot of money to get you this, Motoko."

"I tell you no one bought me this!" Motoko denied. Su stuck a finger into the cake's frosting and licked her finger.

"YUM! This is sooooo deelicious!" Su exclaimed in chocolate bliss. "Motoko, if you don't want it can I eat it?"

"NO!" Motoko said. Su pouted ("It's rude to eat someone else's cake!" Mutsumi exclaimed).

"Well…if no one gave it to you, then we should all share it, right?" Kitsune asked, breathing in the heavenly aroma that was the chocolate cake. "Hey, Keitaro, you've been silent all this time. What do you think?"

"Me? Oh…err," Keitaro stumbled. Naru, upon seeing his reaction, knew what was really going on.

"You made this cake, didn't you?" Naru asked, straight to the point. Keitaro became flustered and shook his arms.

"Ah, no! No!" he denied. Naru glared at him. "Well…maybe…" Keitaro said, dropping his head in defeat.

"Ha!♥" Naru exclaimed. "I knew it!" Shinobu slowly moved to the cake and repeated Su's actions; she wiped a bit of the frosting off and licked her finger. _Woah! This is really good!_

"Kei-kun…why did you make a cake?" Mutsumi asked.

"And why did you put it in my room!" Motoko demanded as well. Kitsune spoke up.

"Obviously, Motoko, he has feelings for you that he wanted to express by giving you a chocolate cake on Valentine's Day!" Kitsune snickered to herself in her brain, and prepared herself for Motoko's hot and angry denial. She didn't have to wait long.

"THERE IS NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Motoko bellowed, shouting in the direction of Kitsune. Still, even as Motoko shouted this statement so brashly and loudly, only the incident at Christmas and her sister's remark flew through her brain.

"Besides," Motoko said, having shouted enough at Kitsune, "Boys give chocolates to girls on White Day anyways."

"Heh heh, but he's no longer a boy, Motoko," Kitsune informed her.

"Will you just quit it!" Motoko shouted, almost begging Kitsune who only laughed.

"Don't worry, Motoko-chan, I made it for everyone!" Keitaro said. He took out a knife from his pocket ("You were carrying that sharp thing in your pocket?" Naru said, sweat-dropping). "Let's see…" Keitaro said, counting, "Seven pieces."

"What, you made such a tasty cake and you won't even let your aunt try it?" Haruka asked, appearing.

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro said, turning around and almost slicing her with his knife. **BAM!**

"I thought I told you to call me Haruka-san," Haruka told him calmly after punching him in the face.

"But…you…just…called…yourself…aunt…" Keitaro groaned on the floor. Kitsune went over and plucked the knife from his hand.

"No point in waiting, let's start the eating!" she said, and proceeded to cut the cake into eight pieces. Everyone took a slice and ate happily – especially since it was 6:00 in the morning.

"So," Naru asked, pausing in between bites, "Haruka-san, why are you here?"

"Well, you guys are hardly quiet in the morning," Haruka said. "You know, Keitaro, you should've told me you could make cakes this good. I could sell them for a lot of money, and you would get some."

"Oh? How much?" Keitaro asked.

"Ten percent," Haruka replied.

"You…only ten?"

"And how did you get to this level?" Haruka asked.

"Oh…err…I sort of…" Keitaro mumbled.

"Speak up, I can't hear you," Haruka commanded.

"That idiot doesn't want to tell you that he made dummy cakes every Valentine's Day to ward off teasing, and that's how he got so good, the idiot," Naru said.

"You…dummy cakes?" Haruka said, pointing from the cake to her nephew.

"Yeah…" Keitaro mumbled again. Haruka let loose a full throated laugh. Keitaro just sighed. When Haruka calmed down, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know, it's something every boy should do," Haruka said, breathing heavy from laughing. She covers her mouth very un-lady like and un-Haruka like and begins to giggle again. "Excuse me…" she said, and she left. Keitaro could hear her laughing from the first floor.

"Well…" Keitaro said, when everyone had finished.

"Urashima, I still want to know why my room had your cake and why my door is still standing!" Motoko demanded.

"I thought it might be a good idea…you know, to get everyone here…" Keitaro mumbled.

"You're lying!" Motoko accused.

"I'm not!" Keitaro responded quickly. Motoko glared at him.

"All right, break it up," Kitsune said. "Keitaro, I suggest you start fixing this."

"WHAT! I have to study for Todai exams!" Keitaro whined.

"Ahh, you're the manager, you wimp. Do it!" Naru shouted, hitting Keitaro on the head.

A/N: Let's see… on a scale to one to ten this scored…a four…no…I don't know, but it could have been funnier, perhaps. Next chapter and future updates might be long. Sorry, but I was caught this week reading Bleach and Rouroni Kenshin, both of which are really good. Anyways, I haven't been seeing much review action, so I'll make a nice list on why reviewing is good. First, Please RR! Reviews are always helpful!


	12. Todai Exam! Good Luck!

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Chapter 12! To have made it this far means only one thing – I'm dedicated (though we can't rule out the option of insane as well). This Author's note has nothing much more except possibly to answer the latest reviewer, Anonymous signed Duke about why Keitaro isn't eternally depressed and ready to commit suicide. First off, I was joking about the suicide part, but to me I think Keitaro is an exceptional young and over-optimistic fool, so he believes that he will change back to a male some time in the "distant future." And if any readers have any qualms about whether he will ever change back…well, I can't answer that. Okay, I can, but it would ruin things, you know? Another question posted was why the door stayed put. In my delusion when writing the chapter, I thought I might reveal that Keitaro and planted a steel door behind it that was melded into place. Then I realized, this would never make any sense, and I would have to explain it as they saw it and it would be so unbelievable. So instead I left it a mystery! Use your imagination! If you want to use mine, then you can, but it's poorly constructed and not very well thought out. Enough with this Author's note, and Please enjoy as always (I hope!) and R&R!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds:

**GOOMPH! **Means fainting

**DOONG!** Means shock.

:blah: Denotes time/time change

Denotes scene/scene change (A/N: In Word which I used to type it up, something was actually here, but the format of must erase it. Oh well, but the words that say things like Blah's room is this)

Chapter 12: Todai Exam! Good Luck! Part I

:February 22nd, Monday:

"SU!"

A voice rang out throughout the Hinata-sou of one very peeved ronnin.

"SU!" Make that two.

Su ran along the hallways, down the stairs and back up, giggling the whole time.

"SU! GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!" Keitaro shouted. Su hid in a closet in the girls bathroom, snickering. _Like Keitaro would ever come in here!_ Su thought.

"Where's Motoko?" Naru asked. "We could get her to get Su to give it back."

"She's gone to a camp. Why else would Su be bothering us in the first place?" Keitaro moaned. "SU!" Keitaro heard a giggle. No, it was a full throated laugh. "Aha!" Keitaro exclaimed, turning his head into the living room.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kitsune cried, throwing various pieces of paper into the air. "He's winning!"

"Never mind," Keitaro said. "Where is Su?" Naru looked around.

"Kitsune, have you seen Su?" she asked. Kitsune, who was busy cheering for her horse that was currently winning, didn't notice Naru's question.

"Narusegawa, it seems useless to ask Kitsune. Even if Su came by, she probably wouldn't have seen her," Keitaro said. He continued looking around. "I know Su's on the first floor."

"Unless she developed a teleporting device," Naru joked. Keitaro nodded seriously, causing Naru to faint. "It was a joke!"

"Well…I thought, you know, with Su…"

"Idiot!" Naru shouted, bopping Keitaro on the head with a fan she pulled out from nowhere. **THWAP!**

"Ow!" Keitaro moaned, rubbing his head. Naru continued to search.

"Maybe she went into the baths," Keitaro suggested.

"Probably," Naru said. They walked to the changing area. "You stay outside," Naru ordered.

"I wasn't planning on going in in the first place!" Keitaro said. Naru opened the door and went in. Keitaro waited outside.

"Su!" Naru called. "Please return that idiot's book! The test is tomorrow!"

Indeed it was. For Keitaro and Narusegawa, the Todai test that was so important in their lives was looming on the horizon. Mutsumi was set – Keitaro knew the main point to passing for her was to get **to** the test center. She somehow managed to be incredibly smart, if only incredibly sickly. It was fortunate she wasn't a hypochondriac or her life would never cease to have problems. Narusegawa knew she should pass – she was determined she wasn't going to be like Keitaro and become a ronnin again! No siree! Keitaro knew what he had been doing had been good – but perhaps it wasn't enough? No, all three of them had studied an enormous amount and deserved to pass the test.

"Su!" Naru called out again. She heard a giggling from the closet. _Aha, I got you!_ Naru thought. She grabbed the closet door and ripped it open. **SPROING! BAAAM! **A giant gloved fist sprung out and smashed Naru in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"OOF!" Naru groaned. Su laughed.

"I'm not in there…" she said. Naru's eye twitched.

"Keitaro! Come in here!" Naru cried, in frustration.

"Ah…" Keitaro said through the door, "I thought I wasn't supposed to come in…"

"No one's here anyways," Naru said. The door slid open and Keitaro entered looking around carefully to make sure no one was there.

"Phew!" he said in relief, and Naru pointed to the other side of the room.

"Search there," she said, and she began to search on the other side. Keitaro had never had a good look of this room – not that he wanted to, but the room was bigger than he thought. It seemed that the Hinata-sou was able to deal with more residents than currently allocated in here, as there were several rows of lockers and multiple sinks. Keitaro still couldn't find anyone.

"SU!" he called out. "Please? I really need my book!" Keitaro got no reply and he sat down on a bench in disgust. "Perhaps if I feign disinterest…" He sat and lay down and pretended to fall asleep. Only Su, however, knew he was like that and in a moment descended upon his body and tied him to the bench.

"Gotcha, Keitaro!" She cried.

"Hey! Let me go!" Keitaro cried, straining against the ropes. He struggled but was secured.

"No, and here is my revenge!" Su said, and she brought out a machine that had…various things on it.

"Um Su, aren't you the one already getting us?" Keitaro asked. "You're the one with my book!" Su giggled and placed the machine on Keitaro.

""It's an perpetual tickling machine!" Su said. She was about to press the on button when Naru came from behind and grabbed Su.

"Caught ya!" she cried. Keitaro, who had been sweating from fear, now was relieved and could breathe easily.

"Hey! Let me go!" Su shouted, wriggling but Naru held fast.

"Where's Keitaro's book?" Naru asked. "Tell us or we'll set your machine on you."

"Nooo!" Su said, but Keitaro thought it sounded fake. "Okay, it's in my room!"

"What?" Keitaro said in dismay. Su's room was a jungle; how was it possible to find anything? Suddenly the door opened and closed, and Keitaro heard something he didn't want to hear – Motoko was undressing preparing to take a bath. Apparently she had come back from her camp TODAY and decided to take a bath NOW. _My life stinks,_ Keitaro thought. _She only needs to walk over here…_ She did.

"URASHIMA!" Motoko cried, taken aback and she covered her exposed body with the towel she was holding. "DIE!" she cried, and she raised her sword with such fury that even Naru was slightly scared.

"Wait, Motoko, we were chasing Su…" she started.

"WHAT?" Motoko yelled. "CHASING SU INTO THE BATHROOM? EVEN MORE REASON TO DIE! ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" A huge wave of ki power flowed towards Keitaro and he closed his eyes. **BAM!**

"Aieeeeeeeeee!" he cried as he went into the sky. Motoko made a satisfied sound and went into the bath. Su and Naru were left.

"That was fun!♥" Su said, and she hopped away to chase Motoko, stripping and following her into the bath. Naru remained silent.

Keitaro's Room

"Su was quite a bother today, wasn't she?" Keitaro asked, smiling with multiple bandages on his head.

"You're lucky Motoko came back," Naru said. They had finally got back the book and now were studying.

"Lucky?" Keitaro asked. "Yeah, right, I was lucky. When is Mutsumi coming?" Naru checked her watch.

"Ah…in about half an hour. She said she had a surprise," Naru said.

"Surprise?" Keitaro asked. "Probably something I don't want to know about." Naru chewed on the end of her pencil. They continued to study.

"Say, Keitaro, did you get this one?" Naru asked after a while. She did this more and more, when she wasn't sure. Yes, she had been the top scholar in the nation, but apparently that didn't guarantee entrance to Todai. And ever since Keitaro had gotten that A he had been better at questions. Keitaro took the paper.

"Number seven?" he asked, looking.

"No, eight," Naru said. Keitaro frowned.

"But you got seven wrong," he said. "You forgot to switch the order of the words so in English it makes sense. No one in England says to store we go."

"What? Of course they do!" Naru said. She furrowed her eyebrows and thought about it carefully. "Okay, but it still makes sense." Keitaro shook his head.

"It makes much more sense to saw we go to the store. How did you manage to mess up such a simple problem anyways?" Keitaro asked. Naru began to be irritated.

"Oh, Mr. I can't even do a simple integral says that!" Naru accused.

"Hey hey hey, that was a low blow!" Keitaro said. "I **can **do simple integrals!" Naru snorted.

"Then how come you couldn't integrate x squared?" she asked. She took a mask that slightly resembled Keitaro and started to mock him. "Oh, Narusegawa, I can't integrate x squared. What do you do? Do you raise the exponent? Ha!" She took off the mask and Keitaro got angry.

"Well…you…you…" he sputtered. He ended by crossing his arms. "That's only because I'm bad at math!"

"Someone call the newspaper! It's a news flash! It's a news flash!" Naru shouted, with a microphone in her hands.

"You!" Keitaro said again, and he stood up but tripped over the table. "Woah!" he cried, and started to fall forwards.

"Watch out!" Naru shouted but it was too late and Keitaro crashed into the table, spilling the hot water that had _almost_ finished boiling all over himself.

"Yearghhhh! Hot! HOT! HOT!" he cried, doing a dance that resembled an ostrich.

"Calm down!" Naru cried as Keitaro took off his shirt. "Kyaahh!" Naru cried as Keitaro proceeded to take off his bra. "DO THAT IN PRIVATE!" she shouted and swung with all her strength at the stripping Keitaro. Hit! **BAAAAM!**

"But I was burning up!" Keitaro cried as he flew towards the hot springs with his usual bad luck. **BAM! CRASH! THUD! WHAMMMO!**

"URASHIMA!" Naru heard Motoko cry out.

"Oops," she said.

"DON'T SHOW ME THINGS LIKE THAT!" Motoko shouted. Naru heard a sickening thud as Keitaro landed…somewhere in the Hinata-sou. **SLIDE!**

"Hello Na-chan!" Mutsumi greeted. "Huh? I thought Kei-kun was here just a moment ago?"

"He was," Naru stated, devoid of any guilt whatsoever. Keitaro came in through the door, limping with bruises on his body again. Though he was smarter and was wrapped in a towel.

"Kei-kun!" Mutsumi said, and she put down the bags she was holding. "Let me kiss you!" She leaned forward to do just that but Keitaro was to quick for her.

"Waah!" he cried, backing away, and he tripped on the doorpost that was on the floor. Mutsumi tripped as well and landed on him. **SQUISH! SMOOCH!♥ **Naru closed her eyes but she knew what those sounds meant.

"Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro shouted. Mutsumi giggled. She got up and grabbed her bags when Keitaro stood up violently in anger. "Don't do that aga—" **SMOOCH!♥** Too late, for it seemed that Mutsumi was on one of her kissing rampages that Keitaro had only been subject to once; Naru hadn't witnessed it and the memory still sickened her. It was most disturbing because afterwards it seemed Mutsumi only had a vague recollection of it and no matter how many people who kissed nor what gender (last time it had happened on a trip to Okinawa and it was while she was drunk – though her mom doubted the alcohol had any influence whatsoever).

"Run!" Naru shouted and she stood up to run but Mutsumi was after her.

"Wait, Na-chan I haven't greeted you properly yet!" Mutsumi cried, dropping Keitaro who was shrinking away into a corner. Naru slammed open a door and ran outside. Mutsumi gave chase. Keitaro was left alone and he breathed a sigh of relief. Going to his door, he boarded it up with several boards and various heavy duty metals. Not only was he afraid of Mutsumi, but he could only imagine the reaction of several of the girls if they caught Mutsumi in the middle of a rampage with Keitaro. He took out his book and began to study.

"Hmm…this problem is difficult…let's see, how do I solve it? Was it the partial fraction method?" Keitaro mused to himself. He set to work but soon heard loud noises. **BAM! CRASH! THUD!**

"Waaaaaaaiiit!" he heard Mutsumi cry. _Ignore! Ignore! Ignore!_ He told himself. **CLATTER!** _Ignore!_

"Kei-kun?" Keitaro spun around to see the worse thing possible – Mutsumi had come out of the connecting hole and was advancing upon him.

"No! I forgot!" he whimpered as he shrank back, then quickly he zoomed into the closet but Mutsumi followed him and he was forced to an experience which is unmentionable.

Kitchen

:Dinner Time, around 8:00:

**GOOMPH!** The entire Hinata-sou stared as a very spent and exhausted Keitaro burst in, with Mutsumi close behind. She had her finger in her mouth and an innocent expression on. As stated, she had no clue that she had just made Keitaro experience something no one should ever have the pain of experiencing.

"Hello Na-chan!" Mutsumi greeted, waving. She sat down and Keitaro tried to as well, though he missed the chair and fell on the floor.

"Sempai!" Shinobu cried, and she rushed over to a swirly-eyed Keitaro who mumbled something about wanting to "rest in peace." Naru felt slightly guilty that Keitaro had borne this great burden all by herself, but it was inevitable because she wasn't about to bear any of it herself.

"Keitaro, you'd better eat otherwise you won't be able to take the test tomorrow well," Naru said. Keitaro sat up suddenly.

"You're right!" he affirmed, then he quickly started to eat all the food.

"Sempai, you'll choke!" Shinobu cried in worry. **URK!** It seemed that Shinobu was good at predicting what would happen, and Keitaro did start choking. "Someone save me!" Keitaro choked out. Shinobu moved behind him but, alas, she was too small to reach around him.

"Someone help!" Shinobu cried out. Mutsumi turned her head, then suddenly tripped and the watermelon she was carrying bowled into Keitaro, causing him to cough up what he had been choking on. Everyone was silent for a moment as Keitaro finished his coughing fit. Naru was the first to speak.

"Idiot!" she said, then continued with her meal. Kitsune commented as well.

"You know, that was quite low on the intelligence scale," she said with a joking smile. "But don't worry, I have just the thing to cheer you up!" She looked towards Su and then shouted, "PARTY TIME!" **KABOOM! **A party ball opened up and confetti flew everywhere. "Alcohol!" Kitsune shouted as well. Su had turned on a loud boom box which was threatening to bring the Hinata-sou down into splinters. It was playing some offensive techno song by J-Pop (A/N: If any of you are J-Pop fans…don't be offended. It's just me.).

"Drink! Be happy!" Kitsune said, pouring out several shots of sake for Keitaro, Mutsumi, and Naru.

"Kitsune! We'll get such a bad hangover tomorrow that we won't be able to do our test!" Naru cried. "No, we refuse!" **GULP!** Mutsumi took all of the shots and drowned them in one gulp.

"More! And make one watermelon flavored!" Mutsumi said, looking drunk though Naru and Keitaro weren't too sure. Kitsune smiled and poured another one, and from some mysterious place added a slice of water melon as big as a slice of lemon.

"Kitsune! Did you hear anything I just said!" Naru asked loudly, drawing in closer to Kitsune in case she didn't hear her the first time.

"Narusegawa, Narusegawa, calm down!" Keitaro said, and he held her back while Naru grumbled and muttered something non-repeatable. The party lasted late into the night though Keitaro and Narusegawa managed to only drink one shot that had been thrown into their mouths while they were unawares. When at last the last song had played and even little poor hardworking Shinobu was tired out, Keitaro and Narusegawa said their goodnights while everyone fell asleep where they were. It was 1:00 AM.

Keitaro's Room

:Test day, February 23rd, 6:29 AM:

**TICK!**

:6:30 AM:

**BRIIIIINNGGGGGG!**

"AHHH! I'm up! I'm up!" Keitaro shouted, jumping up immediately. He slammed the clock and grunted. "Oh, it's the stupid clock." He changed into his normal attire, putting on a long-sleeved blue blouse and a skirt. Even though it was winter, somehow Keitaro had managed to get used to wearing it. He sometimes wore sweatpants underneath his skirt when it was really cold – though the first time he had done that Kitsune had nearly choked to death and stripped him of the sweat pants. After trying several unsuccessful passes through his hair with a comb, he tied it into a simple ponytail and gathered his stuff.

"I wonder if Shinobu has done anything this morning?" he mused aloud. Upon reaching the living room, however, he received his answer as he saw Kitsune, Shinobu, Motoko, and even Mutsumi snoring away peacefully. He decided it would be too cruel to make Shinobu cook something, and since he was a decent cook why not? He put on an apron and began to cook.

Naru's Room

:6:40 AM:

Naru jerked awake. For a second she didn't know where she was. _No…I'm in my room…_ She didn't know the reason she woke up until she smelled something…odd. _What is that?_ She didn't really care, and wanted to fall back asleep. She glanced at her watch. _Only 6:40 am…Wait! I have the entrance exams today!_ Naru jerked awake again instantly this time, and she quickly changed. She glanced at her watch again. _No, calm down…I still have time, the exam is at eight o'clock and the train leaves at seven fifteen…_ Naru thought. _Wait, seven fifteen?_ Naru flew out her door and bounded down the stairs. When she reached the living room, she had a double take.

"Wha—? Mutsumi is still asleep!" Naru cried, and with a clear concern for her friend Naru got up and shook Mutsumi. She groaned something and turned over. "Mutsumi!" Naru hissed. "Wake up!" Mutsumi suddenly grabbed Naru's feet and nuzzled against them. Naru started to blush but her resolve was firm. With a heave and a pull, she managed somehow to put Mutsumi on her back. Mutsumi kept on mumbling something while Naru swayed to keep balance. In this way, along with the fact Mutsumi was drooling, Narusegawa Naru stumbled into the kitchen where our resident manager was cooking. The steam filled the room and the noise from whatever Keitaro was frying was oppressive.

"Urf!" Naru grunted. "A little help?" Keitaro, who because of the noise had not heard Naru enter, turned around and immediately was shocked.

"Narusegawa! Let me help you!" he cried, and leaving his food in danger of burning, he took two chairs and grabbed Mutsumi, gently laying her down into one where she snored loudly. Naru collapsed into the other one.

"Whew, that's my workout for the day," Naru said. She panted and wiped her forehead when Keitaro put down a plate of pancakes in front of her. She stared at them.

"What," she asked, "is this?" Keitaro, who had meanwhile started on a second batch, answered.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," he said.

"I know that!" Naru said indignant. "But why are we eating this?" Keitaro came and put down a plate in front of Mutsumi also stacked with pancakes.

"For energy," Keitaro replied. "We need a lot of energy for this test!"

"Why don't we just drink tea…" Naru mumbled, but she gathered the necessary utensils and the maple syrup anyways. **SLICE!** Keitaro chopped a piece of watermelon and placed it in front of Mutsumi.

"Itadakimasu!" he said along with Naru and they ate. Mutsumi woke up in the middle of the breakfast and ate with them as well, apologizing along the way for falling asleep. All in all, it was a very enjoyable morning, one of the most enjoyable that Keitaro had had ever since becoming a girl, though even now it seemed he forgot about it as if he had been a girl forever. If you visited his room, you might even be tortured to find girlish objects like a vanity mirror, hair ties, combs, various feminine products, cream and facial products, and lets not forget the girl clothes hanging in his closet and laying down in his drawers. Actually, since Kitsune burned all his male clothes, he had no male clothes and only owned an ever increasing wardrobe (Kitsune liked to add to his collection) and several unmentionable and un-displayable undergarments (thank Kitsune again). Yes, life would be good if they didn't have one of the most important exams of their lives.

"Goodness gracious!" Mutsumi exclaimed. "It's almost time to go!" Just to articulate her point, the clock struck seven and they all scrambled to get out. Somehow they managed to not wake any of the other residents and arrived at the test center, ready, refreshed, and feeling the best any of them ever had for a Todai entrance exam.

Hinata-sou Living Room

:A half hour after the ronnins left, about 8:15 AM:

"Uh?" Shinobu groaned in question to a heavy weight on her arm. It was an empty sake bottle and suddenly she remembered that there was a party. Of course, Shinobu hadn't drunk anything but Kitsune had drunk a ton and somehow Motoko and Su always managed to drink. Shinobu had noticed Motoko had very little tolerance for alcohol so that one or two shots would make her completely drunk, which is what Kitsune aimed for. In truth, it was really bad. Motoko usually didn't like to do things like this but somehow whenever they were celebrating something for Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi…or for Naru and Keitaro…or for Keitaro himself…

"I should clean up," Shinobu said, and started with the sake bottle on her arm. She hummed a small children's tune about cleaning up while she did so, and soon the only unclean portions of the living room was the couch Kitsune was sleeping on and the chair that Motoko was sleeping in as well. "Should I wake them?" Shinobu asked herself, her finger in her mouth. She looked at them sleeping peacefully, however, and couldn't bring herself to. "I'll cook breakfast first." She walked into the kitchen, and to her surprise found a stack of pancakes. _Who made this?_ She wondered. A note, thought, served to tell her.

_Shinobu-chan,_

_If you're reading this, then good morning!♥ I hope you slept well, as well as Motoko-chan and Kitsune. I made these this morning and had quite a lot left over! I hope you guys like chocolate-chip pancakes (You might want to warm them up)!_

_Luv and Kisses!♥_

_Urashima Keitaro_

_P.S. How was that?_

Shinobu was puzzled by the P.S. and the Luv and kisses, but she shrugged and warmed the pancakes up. Kitsune struggled in with Motoko supporting her.

"Oh!" Shinobu exclaimed. "You're both awake!"

"Oh course. School started already," Motoko said. "And I already called in, but we should get going," Motoko said. "I don't want to get into trouble for being hung over." Kitsune suddenly sniffed the air.

"What's cooking?" she asked. "It doesn't smell familiar…"

"Oh! Sempai cooked some chocolate-chip pancakes for breakfast, and had some left over, so he gave it for us," Shinobu explained. Motoko put on a sour face.

"I don't like chocolate-chip pancakes," she said dejectedly.

"Oh come on, Motoko," Kitsune said, straightening up her mood brightening. "Pretend it's made from your lover and it will add the best sauce of all!" Motoko instantly became red and started to shout.

"L-Lover! As if! I would NEVER get a…lover…" Motoko said, and she ended with her head down.

"Aha!" Kitsune exclaimed, and she pointed a finger at Motoko. "I see you aren't sure of that!" She waggled her finger.

"O-of course I-I am sure!" Motoko said, but without the usual fiery resolve behind her words. Kitsune knew this as well.

"Ho ho, have anyone in mind?" she asked. Motoko trembled and blushed. "You do! Keitaro?"

"N-NO!" Motoko yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stomped away angry when moments before she had been fine.

"Heh heh, one day she'll confess," Kitsune said, leaning against the counter with a hand on her chin and her legs crossed.

"Kitsune, you shouldn't tease her so!" Shinobu cried. "You _know_ how sensitive she is about these issues!" Kitsune smiled.

"But it's so much fun! And what about you?" Kitsune asked. Shinobu blushed.

"I…uh…" Shinobu stuttered. She really really liked Keitaro, and she knew it and she knew everyone knew it, but to say it aloud was a whole other level altogether. "re-respect Keitaro deeply…"

"Oh, I see that hasn't gone away," Kitsune said. **DING!** The microwave timer dinged and Shinobu took the pancakes out of the oven.

"Perfect," she said. Kitsune surprisingly had already gotten out the condiments and plates.

"You're unusually helpful today," Shinobu commented.

"Well, Keitaro's not here to help me, nor Naru, so I have to do something I guess," Kitsune commented. She piled several pancakes onto her plate while Shinobu did the same.

"Itadakimasu," Shinobu said, and they both started to eat. Motoko sat down suddenly and grabbed some pancakes for herself.

"I thought you didn't like chocolate-chip pancakes," Kitsune said. Motoko threw a death glare at Kitsune, but Kitsune remained unfazed. If things like that scared her, she would have quit the "professional" teasing business anyways.

"I have to eat something," Motoko said, uncapping the syrup can and pouring it on her pancake. Shinobu didn't say anything. _Where's Su?_ She wondered. Usually by this point Su would have burst in because there was food on the table. _And she really likes Chocolate-chip pancakes. Wait, Sempai didn't mention her on the note either!_ Shinobu checked – no Su.

"Have you guys seen Su?" Shinobu asked. Motoko shook her head.

"Nope," Kitsune said. Shinobu began to worry – had Su gone with Keitaro? How? Why? _Noooo…It can't be…_ Shinobu thought.

Todai Entrance Exam Testing Area

:12:00 PM:

"We will take a fifteen minute break – you are not to make any phone calls, nor go online during this period and looking at any books is also strictly prohibited," the moderator called out. Instantly, there was a shuffling of desks as the students stood up and stretched. Keitaro was no different; he stood up and stretched his arms out to the ceiling, then went outside to the hallway. He looked around for Narusegawa or Mutsumi, but didn't see either. _I wonder how they did?_ He asked himself. He took out a sandwich made lovingly (though he didn't know it) with care by Shinobu the day before.

"Itadakimasu," he muttered to himself, opening his mouth wide. **CHOMP!** Suddenly someone took a giant bite out of Keitaro's sandwich. "Eeeehh?" Keitaro exclaimed. Su was in his face, smiling while eating his sandwich. "Su? Why are you here in the middle of a test?"

"Why because I want to take it too! So I'm just scouting!" Su explained. Keitaro's jaw dropped.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He shouted in abject horror. "That's cheating!"

"Why?" Su asked, in her usual clueless manner. "It's not like they do the same test year after year."

"Well…because…you see…oh never mind," Keitaro said. He felt someone grab his throat. Keitaro began to turn blue. _I can't die here,_ Keitaro thought. He had to fight for his life!

"Hello Kei-kun!" he heard someone say. _It must be Mutsumi! Maybe she can save me!_ Keitaro thought.

"Heeelp!" he managed to choke out. Wait, where had Su gone?

"Hello turtle girl!" Su cried from above. Wait, from above?

"Su!" Naru cried. "You're going to kill him!" Keitaro suddenly felt relief from his choking pressure.

"Oh, I guess I was clutching too tight," Su grinned. Keitaro collapsed, and Su tumbled off while Keitaro caught his breath again.

"How…(pant) did you (pant) do?" Keitaro asked Naru. She crooked her head to the side.

"I did decently," Naru said after a pensive moment. "How about you?"

"I don't really know," Keitaro said, adding a nervous laugh. Mutsumi clapped her hands together.

"Well I was doing really bad, but then I realized the problem could be solved if you think about it like a watermelon!" Mutsumi said. Keitaro and Naru were confused and their faces showed it.

"What?" Naru asked. "Come again?"

"Well, a watermelon is hard on the outside and nice and juicy and yummy on the inside! So once you get past the hard outside then you get to enjoy it! The problems are like that, once you get past the hard part you can do them really easy!" Mutsumi explained. Keitaro still didn't understand, but that was how it stayed because just then the bell rang.

"Please return to your testing rooms. The test will resume within five minutes, and if you are not present you will not be allowed to continued," a voice over the PA system said aloud.

"Oh, we should get back," Naru said. Su nodded vigorously.

"I gotta continued with my scouting!" she cried. Keitaro grabbed her.

"You can't do that!" he hissed. "Now leave and be a good girl." He pushed her off in the direction of the exit. Su crossed her arms in anger.

"No!" she said in defiance. Keitaro sighed. "Look, you can't just be anywhere, otherwise you might get into trouble."

"That's right," Naru said. "Su, don't make trouble." Su continued to pout, but when Mutsumi, Naru, and Keitaro left Su followed no one.

"Phew!" Keitaro said aloud as he sat down at his desk. The proctor wrote a big 12:17 on the board.

"Please begin the math section," he said.

Hinata-Sou

:Sometime later:

"I wonder when Sempai will return?" Shinobu asked herself. She was in the kitchen, reading English books for homework while a stew slow roasted. Today she decided that she would make beef stew, something American and not Japanese, since Sempai had done the same at breakfast. "But maybe they want something oriental?" she asked. She continued to read. Kitsune sauntered in, slowly with a sway in the hips. She continued to sway her hips as she walked around the kitchen.

"Um…Kitsune, what are you doing?" Shinobu asked. Kitsune turned and struck a pose that can only be described as flashy, showy, and sexy.

"Why, practicing my sexy walk, of course, for Keitaro," she said. Shinobu almost dropped her book, but swallowing hard, she gripped it tighter. "You know," Kitsune continued, "If he, or she right now, passes the test, I want to practice so he will have no choice but to fall for my charm!" Shinobu, now instead of feeling worried, felt silly that she had been worried. "Plus I'm teaching Motoko," Kitsune said winking at Shinobu. **CLATTER! **This time she did drop her book and stood up, stuttering and red.

"Wh-wh-why?" she asked, haltingly. "Why?" Kitsune shifted her pose to a straight up form.

"Because," she started, but Motoko entered.

"What's this you're teaching me?" she asked. Kitsune smiled playfully. She motioned to Motoko.

"Here, this is a very important exercise I found in a magazine," she said. Motoko looked intrigued.

"Oh?" she asked. Kitsune nodded her head vigorously. "What kind?"

"It helps in relaxation of certain muscles and increases the, uh, blood flow as well," Kitsune said.

"Okay, teach me," Motoko said. Kitsune giggled, but quickly stifled it and started to show Motoko the "sexy" dance.

"First you move your legs like this," Kitsune said, thrusting her legs out and swaying her hips. Motoko followed. "Okay, to the other side." Motoko swayed her hips to the other side slightly awkwardly, but still in a manner that would have most guys drooling. "Alright, good," Kitsune commented as Motoko continued, somehow blind to what she was really doing. Shinobu started to put her fingers in her mouth in worry.

"You know, Kitsune, I really don't feel anything," Motoko said.

"That's because I haven't taught you the upper body part," Kitsune explained. She thrust out her chest in an almost offensive manner and swayed her arms as she walked.

"Uh…Kitsune, I don't think I can do that," Motoko said, trying to and almost falling over several times. Kitsune sighed and came over.

"Stand up straight!" She commanded. "Bend back! Lean forward! And…walk!" Kitsune added a playful slap on the behind as Motoko strutted down the kitchen. Shinobu couldn't take anymore and almost cried out, but before she could the door slid open and Keitaro, Naru, and Mutsumi came in.

"Uh…What are you doing, Motoko-chan?" Keitaro asked. Motoko stiffened and didn't answer for a second.

"She's learning how to sexy walk for you!" Kitsune interjected. **DOOONG! **Shock attacked Motoko in various forms, freezing her up even more but leading her to stutter unintelligibly for one of the first times in her life.

"I-I…what…Kitsune…" she tried to say something, but it didn't work out.

"And she was just getting good! Show him, Motoko!" Kitsune exclaimed. Naru had an "angry smile" plastered on her face and she balled up her fist, ready to hit someone, anyone, heck she would have murdered a squirrel had it revealed itself. Suddenly Mutsumi, with her usual timeliness (none), spoke.

"Oh, that's great Motoko-chan! Can I learn too?" Mutsumi asked, turning to Kitsune.

"Mutsu-umi!" Keitaro wailed. "Don't fall for Kitsune's tricks!" Mutsumi turned to Keitaro confused.

"That's right, I was just, ah, exercising!" Motoko said, trying to clear the misunderstanding. "And Kitsune said it was good for the body!"

"It is, increasing one's femininity is always healthy," Kitsune said. Motoko's emotions took a flip and she became angry.

"Ah, darn you Kitsune!" she cried, grabbing a sword from her hip and running after Kitsune who had started giggling.

"Motoko!" Keitaro yelled, and he tried to stop her, but upon approaching her Motoko whipped out her second sword that she had gotten for Christmas from a certain manager and smacked Keitaro with the flat of the blade knocking him away and causing him to crash into the table. Kitsune managed to run out the door of the kitchen and Motoko followed when without any warning Su came flying in and sat on Motoko, causing her to collapse from the unexpected weight. **THUD!**

"Motoko! I missed you all day!" she cried. Motoko sighed heavily. _Kitsune always has to tease me,_ she thought wearily. Motoko gave up on chasing her deciding it only encouraged her. She stood up again with Su hanging on to her and pestering her.

"I am very, ah, sorry Urashima," Motoko said. She stuck out her hand. "Greetings." Keitaro looked at it oddly, but since he figured Motoko was just being polite, he took it and shook it. _It would probably offend her if I didn't shake it,_ he thought. "How did you fare?"

"Huh?" Keitaro asked. Naru slapped her forehead in disgust and disbelief.

"The test you idiot! The test!" Naru cried in irritation, slapping him hard on the back of his head with a fan she unfolded from somewhere. **THWAP!**

"Ow!" Keitaro said, wincing and cringing in pain, though he could take it because he had been taking it since he came here. Not that it didn't hurt, though. "Oh, I did okay," Keitaro said. "At least I didn't bomb it."

"Yeah, cause then you'd have to go on a sad vacation!" Su cried. "And then we would have to find you! Just like when you left for Kyoto!"

"Please don't remind me of that," Keitaro asked.

"Then perhaps we should hold a celebration," Motoko suggested, which surprised several people, well, everyone.

"Great idea!" Kitsune said. "We can hold it in the hot springs!"

"NO!" came the general reply. Kitsune pouted.

"We can have a non-alcoholic party, as well," Motoko said. At this, Kitsune put on the most excellent face that portrayed her intense disapproval.

"Are you joking? How can you have any sort of party _without_ alcohol? I NEED my Sake!" Kitsune nearly wept.

"Give me a break," Naru said, with a face of disbelief. Kitsune turned to Naru with a face that showed utter sadness, like the life of her had been sucked out and she put her hands over her eyes while tears fell from her face.

"Kitsune, don't worry, you can drink if you really want to," Keitaro said, hurried to stop the what he thought was a crying girl in distress. Kitsune's mood immediately brightened.

"All right! So are we going to do this or what?" she asked, and without any warning Su pulled a string that revealed a banner that read "CONGRATULATIONS RONNINS!" Naru face-faulted at the sign.

"I'm NOT a ronnin!" Naru shouted with her fists waving in rage. And thus the party started. Indeed, there was lots of food (hastily ordered out) and lots of candy (already bought by Su) and lots and lots of Sake (a fraction of Kitsune's stash). Everyone really had a good time, and you could say the party was a smashing success.

"Hey (hic) K-Keitaro," Kitsune asked.

"Yeah?" Keitaro replied, not focused because he was relaxing by playing video games.

"Wh-when do you, ah, get your scores back?"

"I don't know, sometime around the summer, I guess," he said. "Oh darn it."

"What?" Kitsune asked. Keitaro didn't respond.

"Ha!" Su, his opponent, said. She threw down the controller in victory while Keitaro threw his down in frustration.

"Curses!" he muttered. Meanwhile, Naru and Mutsumi were trying to play the watermelon smashing game, but they first were trying to get Motoko's sword from her which she was very reluctant to give to someone (Mutsumi) who was drunk.

"C'mon, Motoko," Naru said, also slightly under the influence. "You have two!"

"No," Motoko said sure of her position. The day ended and passed smoothly, and the next day as well. In fact, with Todai examinations passed, the days were smooth and besides the daily occurrences of "perverseness" by Keitaro (all accidents), nothing much happened.

Hinata-Sou

:June:

"Ah…" Keitaro moaned in relief, sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. He had just taken a run and was relaxing with a soda and a movie. Everyone was out at the moment – Mutsumi had left for home and Naru went shopping with Kitsune. Motoko had decided to take a training trip since school had ended and Shinobu and Su had decided to take lessons of some kind – Su engineering, and Shinobu cooking (though why she needed to learn better cooking was beyond Keitaro). The only person left was Tama-chan, who now flew in with a small "Myuh!"

"Hello Tama-chan," Keitaro said, and Tama flew over and landed on his head. "Want to watch a movie?" Keitaro had already put in "New Police Story" starring Jackie Chan, and the noise of the movie droned on in the background. (A/N: This is actually a real movie. It is really good, proving Jackie Chan can act if he decides not to do some stupid slapstick movie like Around the World in 80 Days, or Mr. Tuxedo or something bad like that. By the way, I don't own any rights to those movies or the name Jackie Chan either. I probably have to pay him, actually) Keitaro though soon became absorbed in the movie so much that he didn't notice someone enter into the Hinata-sou until he heard a clatter.

"Huh? Who's there? Naru, is that you?" Keitaro asked, checking his watch. 1:00 PM it read. _Nope, they aren't due for another hour,_ Keitaro thought. He strained his ears, but heard nothing. "Probably was a cat or something," he mused, and continued to watch his movie. Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and he spun around.

"Who are you!" Kanako accused. "And where is my brother!" Keitaro stared at her without answering for a while.

"Tell me!" she said.

_Crap,_ Keitaro thought.

A/N: Okay, just some updates. This chapter seemed to me necessary, after all, they need to take the exam! Perhaps, though, I could have just said they took it. It wasn't very funny, but the important part is that Kanako appeared! Yes, Keitaro's sister! What will happen? Oh, and in case anyone cares, the updates are more random now because work at home is piling up and I can't work on these as often as I'd like to, in case you haven't noticed it has slowed down. This is more for my conscience, and I'm really sorry that the future updates will be delayed, but what can I do? I'm not about to write Fanfiction instead of doing homework…Please R&R!


	13. Kanako comes to Visit!

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Alright, this is chapter 13. Nothing much to say, because in the last one was ultra lame. This should be better. That's it. Although recent reviews have expressed their inherent dislike at Motoko's loss, I say that it is hard to comprehend what is so unbelievable. Without spending too much time on it, however, I will say this: if you cannot accept the fact that Motoko lost to Keitaro, remember that Keitaro had an ultra-cool ninja technique (which came from the ultra cool Naruto that right now is not so ultra cool) to beat her and she did come back to own Keitaro, so nothing's really lost! Anyways, on to chapter 13! Please R&R!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds:

**GOOMPH! **Means Fainting

**DOOONG!** Means Shock

:blah: Denotes time/time change

A scene/scene change is denoted by an extra line. (Because doesn't keep the formatting I like to use)

Chapter 13: The Failure of Success! Kanako comes to visit!

"Where is my beloved onii-chan!" Kanako shouted, grabbing Keitaro. Keitaro swallowed because he had forgotten all about Kanako and all about what he had planned to say. Several things were wrong with this scene – first, he was slightly flustered by the position he was in, and second Kanako now was holding Keitaro by the neck and shaking him. "Tell me!" Keitaro didn't know what to say except what he was thinking right at that moment.

"Don't kill me!" he yelped. Kanako shook him up a bit more. "Please!"

"Then you will tell me where your manager is!" Kanako burst out, and she quickly tied him up. "Urashima interrogation bind!"

"Ah…" Keitaro stuttered when he saw that Kanako had tied him up. Of course he was used to being tied up, but since he had transformed he hadn't really been tied up and the things on his chest were…bothersome.

"Now," Kanako said, pacing around with a whip in her hand that she had obtained from thin air, "You will tell me where Urashima Keitaro, the manager of this inn, is. Otherwise I might have to hurt you." She was very blunt and Keitaro was shaken to his bone. "I know he hasn't left and let some stupid looking girl like you in charge. Who are you, anyways? I don't remember you. You must be new."

"Uh…"

"It doesn't matter anyways. The only responsibility you have is to tell me where Keitaro is. Where is he?" Kanako asked. Keitaro backed away as best he could while he was tied up in a chair.

"Right here?" he asked, not knowing if he should make something up.

"Wrong!" Kanako said, flicking the whip down. **CRACK!**

"Ackk!" Keitaro yelped, recoiling back from the whip.

"If he was here he would have greeted me by now!" Kanako said. Suddenly Keitaro began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, which did not help to lighten the mood that Kanako was in, which, by the way starts with a P and ends with an MS. **CRAAAAACCCKKK!**

"OW!" Keitaro yelped again. Kanako looked smug.

"Tell me!" she said again, and Keitaro finally said something intelligible.

"Ah, wait, Kanako, I'm right here! I'm your onii-chan!" Keitaro said. Kanako swung at him, and he dodged narrowly by shifting his weight so the chair tilted to one side. **CRACK!**

"Lies!" she cried. Keitaro continued to explain.

"No no, it's true, I was turned into a girl by a genie!" Keitaro insisted. Kanako brought the whip back. "It's TRUE!" he said, accenting the last word because Kanako this time landed a blow.

"Don't lie!" Kanako shouted. "Don't be ridiculously absurd! My brother is a GUY!"

"Kanako, it's true!" Keitaro yelled.

"No it's not! And how do you know my name!" Kanako shouted back. She swung again. **CRACK!**

"Kanako! It's me! It's me!" Keitaro yelped, dodging by a fraction.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kanako said. Keitaro thought fast.

"Remember that time when we went swimming right after you ate those buns and you got a cramp and forced me to carry you home?" Keitaro asked. Kanako paused for a second. "And then on the way home I tripped and almost landed on you right in front of our bakery store, and mom and dad almost skinned me alive? And then there was the time that we were all in the park and you wanted an ice cream really bad, and dad forced me to go all the way to the ice cream store and buy you some?" Kanako started slowly nodding. "Plus you have a birthmark on your butt." Suddenly Kanako blushed red and swung the whip at Keitaro.

"Stupid onii-san!" she cried. "Saying that so loud!" **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

"Ahhhhhh!" Keitaro cried, and crouched low into a defensive ball. However, no more blows landed causing Keitaro to look up.

"So…it's really you, onii-chan?" Kanako asked. Keitaro swallowed again and nodded slowly.

"Ye-yes," he replied. Kanako started to wail.

"Nooooooooo!" she cried. "How could this happen? How could you turn into a girl! What happened to the onii-chan that I know and love! This cannot be!" She sank to her knees in despair.

"K-kanako, don't worry!" Keitaro said, getting up very worried about her.

"Waaaaaaaahhh!" Kanako cried. "My onii-chan is gooooneeee!"

"Kanako, I'm right here! Don't cry!" Keitaro said, and he held Kanako to his chest.

"Wah!" Kanako cried again, but it was less. She sniffed in an effort to calm herself down.

"Kanako, just because I changed sexes doesn't mean I'm not your brother anymore! I'll always be here for you!" Keitaro said. He patted her head and looked at her. "Don't cry, Kanako." At that point Kanako knew it was still him and even though, as he said, he had changed into a girl he was still her brother…err…sister.

"O…okay," Kanako said, wiping her tears away.

:Later that Afternoon, 2:00PM:

Outside the Hinata-sou…

"Ah!" Naru sighed, stretching her arms. "We did a lot of shopping today." Kitsune, who was walking right next to her, shrugged.

"I don't know, it didn't seem like we bought a lot," she said.

"But don't you know that shopping is more like looking through stuff? You can _only_ buy a small amount of items; otherwise you're going on a shopping spree. There is more window shopping, but at least we have the money to buy stuff. Speaking of which, I need a job this summer. What about you?" Kitsune snorted.

"A job? No thank you, I'd rather just have Keitaro do stuff for me," Kitsune said. Naru shook her head in wonder.

"I don't know how you manage, Kitsune. How do you even manage to pay the rent if you don't have a job and I know your parents don't send you money, or at least not enough money," Naru asked.

"Secret!" Kitsune said, wagging her finger.

"What, do you do some secret agent work?" Naru asked sarcastically.

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you," Kitsune joked back. They entered the Hinata-sou.

"Keitaro! We're back!" Naru shouted throughout the inn.

"Yo! How about you do something for me and get me a bottle of sake?" Kitsune shouted after Naru. There was no response.

"Hmm…" Naru said. "You'd think he'd be dying for us to come back." Kitsune shrugged.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Kitsune said. "Or maybe he took the time to take a bath since everyone's out." They walked to the entrance of the bath.

"There's no sign," Naru said. "He's not that dumb anymore; he usually leaves a sign on the door telling us that he's in there."

"Well, maybe he forgot when we were coming back," Kitsune said. Suddenly they heard a voice from the bath.

"No! This isn't okay!"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly fine, we're both girls anyways. No one will ever know!" Kitsune and Naru both immediately gasped.

"That perv! It sounds like he dragged another girl in there!" Naru said. "I can't believe he would sink this low…and right after—boy I'm going to kill him!" She slammed the door open and rushed in. "KEITAAAAROOOO!" she yelled.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked, turning to face Naru. Naru suddenly saw Kanako washing up a tied up Keitaro. The worst thing was, both were in the buff.

"Kanako?" Naru asked.

"Narusegawa! Help me!" Keitaro cried. Kanako, who was already red, stood in front of her brother and clenched her fist.

"No! Naru, do not interfere! We are merely bathing together like we always have!" Kanako said.

"You can't do that!" Naru replied hotly. "You're both adults!" Suddenly Kitsune came in with only a towel on.

"Oh? I thought it was going to be a party," Kitsune said. Naru sweat-dropped.

"See? Kitsune doesn't mind, so why should you?" Kanako asked. Naru's face contorted into furrows and she started to sputter.

"Ki-kitsune was merely confused. In fact, right now she's leaving, right _Kitsune_?" Naru asked, throwing a dangerous look at her.

"Uh…" Kitsune stuttered, for she was originally not going to, but… "Right." She turned around and left.

"Kanako!" Naru shouted.

"It doesn't matter anyways if he sees me naked!" Kanako shouted. "We're like sisters now! Would you stop sisters from bathing together!"

"But he isn't a girl! He's just a guy in a girl's body! It isn't right!" Naru cried out.

"He is mine, so there's nothing you can do about it," Kanako said.

"Oh yeah?" Naru retorted angrily.

"Yeah!" Kanako said. She crouched into a fighting position.

"HOLD IT!" Keitaro shouted. Both offending parties stopped their quarrel. "Look, both of you aren't going to solve anything, so Kanako, please untie me and let me go! Narusegawa is right; we are brother and sister and it must be like that! My love for you is only platonic." Kanako put her head down in defeat.

"I submit this time, onii-chan!" she cried, and left running.

"Um…" Keitaro said.

"Kanako! Wait!" Naru cried, and ran after her.

"Um…help?" Keitaro asked, still naked and still tied up.

:Later…:

Living room of Hinata-sou

Kitsune was lying down on the sofa, taking all of the seats and watching TV. Surprisingly, she was not watching horse racing, but a movie, though it made little difference on the amount of sloth she was exuding. Naru came in, but she merely sighed as she saw the pathetic sight of Kitsune lazing about on the couch.

"Maybe Keitaro's right," Naru said. "About you being too lazy." Kitsune turned her head towards Naru while pausing the movie.

"What? Do I want to end up like him?" Kitsune asked, pointing to the hallway. Naru turned.

"Kanako!" Keitaro cried, running away. "Don't do anything rash!" Kanako was chasing him up and down the Hinata-sou with a piece of rope in her hands.

"But we have to, onii-chan!" she shouted, following him down the hall.

"Well," Naru said. "No."

"There," Kitsune replied, resuming the movie. Naru watched a bit of it as it played.

"Hey, when do you guys get your Todai results?" Kitsune asked. Naru scratched her head.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Heh, then it's the big day!" Kitsune said. She turned around again. "We should party!" Naru shook her head.

"No way! I remember what happened the last time we did that!" Naru said.

"Oh, come on, you know that it was fun!" Kitsune replied.

"Fun? I do not call that fun!" Naru cried.

"It was amusing when you almost kissed Keitaro though!" Kitsune said.

"No it wasn't!" Naru said, blushing red. She had tried to forget that, but had never succeeded fully.

"Oh well, you party pooper," Kitsune said, and turned back to her movie. Naru put her hand on her chin.

"Well…it would be ok to go out for karaoke after we receive our results, if they're good," Naru said.

"Great!" Kitsune said. "Finally thinking about having some fun! Then afterwards we should all go on a vacation! I'm tired of this place."

"Vacation?" Naru questioned. "It's not like I have any money…"

"Keitaro will have some, after all," Kitsune said. "And since we pay him, he should take us all out on a vacation."

"Oh," Naru commented. The door swung open and Su and Shinobu came in, back from their camps.

"Ah, hello Naru-sempai and Mitsune-sempai!" Shinobu said, waving. Su bounced up and down around the room.

"Hello Naru and Kitsune!" she cried happily.

"Hello. Was it fun?" Naru asked them both. Su immediately launched in to a description.

"Oh, yes it was lots of fun Naru! You should have seen it! They had gadgets everywhere, from wall to wall every day! There was so advanced equipment even I hadn't seen most of it!" Naru laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Well it sounds like fun. How about you, Shinobu?" Naru asked.

"Um…" Shinobu stuttered. "Well…it, ah, was fun." She didn't seem to want to explain more.

"A lot of people always come back at once, I guess," Motoko said entering the living room as well.

"Motoko!♥" Su cried, and she hopped up immediately.

"Hello, Motoko!" Naru greeted, waving.

"Greetings Naru," Motoko responded. "Where's Urashima?" Upon hearing this question, however, Kitsune spun around.

"Aha! Caught you!" she said.

"What!" Motoko exclaimed startled.

"You were asking for Keitaro can only mean one thing…love!" Kitsune said.

"Wh-wh-what! Ridiculous!" Motoko said, getting flustered. Suddenly Keitaro ran in with Kanako close behind.

"Wait, onii-chan! What if it really wasn't you!" Kanako shouted.

"Kanako! It's mee!" Keitaro could only respond. However, he was not looking where he was traveling and ended up hitting Motoko. Kanako also toppled over and a big pig pile of Keitaro, Motoko, Su, and Kanako was the result that was gratifying to no one.

"GET OFF!" Motoko shouted very loudly. Su sat on top of the whole pile and started to jump.

"Whee!♥" she cried in joy.

"Su!" Naru yelled in frustration.

"Su!" Motoko yelled as well.

"Aww…" Su pouted as she got off. Kanako was now on top.

"Um…Kanako, can you get off?" Keitaro asked after an uncomfortable moment had passed.

"Well…" Kanako said. "I am testing whether you are really my onii-chan, because he wouldn't get uncomfortable."

"Yes he would!" Naru and Motoko shouted together.

"Kanako, be reasonable," Naru asked.

"There are other good ways to test out whether he's really Keitaro or not, anyways," Kitsune said, putting her two cents of advice in.

"That's right!" Kanako said, and suddenly she jumped up and off of Keitaro. "I'll be back!" Keitaro got up and offered out his hand to Motoko.

"I don't need it, Urashima. I can get up by myself," Motoko said, and she did. "What is she doing here, anyways?" Keitaro scratched his head.

"I don't know. All of a sudden she popped up and since then I've been trying to convince her that I'm me, though she's been using scary tests to say that I'm me. I mean really spooky," Keitaro said, and he shivered.

"Like what, Sempai?" Shinobu asked. Keitaro just shook your head.

"Shinobu, you're too young to hear this," Keitaro said.

"What!" Naru asked.

"Something perverted!" Motoko yelled in horror. "DIE!"

"Wait…it was her idea!" Keitaro responded but it was too late.

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Motoko bellowed, slicing down with her sword. **BAAAAM!**

"AIEEEEEEEE!" Keitaro cried, and several Keitaro-shaped holes appeared in the roof.

"Um…" Naru said.

"Yes?" Motoko said, sheathing her sword smoothly.

"Never mind."

:Dinner:

"ITADAKIMASU!" Su cried before anyone else had even sat down. The others sighed.

"Su, if you eat so much you'll get fat," Motoko said. She picked her own pair of chopsticks and started to eat.

"Yeah, and then no guys will come after you," Kitsune commented.

"That's alfright!" Su said, swallowing. "I can just kidnap one of them to be my husband!"

"Like you almost did with Keitaro?" Naru asked.

"Yah!" Su sang, and stuffed another mouthful into her mouth.

"Where is Urashima anyways?" Motoko asked. Kitsune shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since Naru punched him," Kitsune said.

"Au! What if Sempai's in trouble!" Shinobu cried.

"And I haven't seen Kanako either!" Kitsune said. "Did they?"

"Oh no!" Naru exclaimed, and she bolted out of the room.

"Um…where is she going?" Motoko asked.

"Probably to find them. Who knows?" Kitsune said, shrugging. She continued to eat.

"But her food will get cold!" Shinobu cried out.

"Don't worry!" Su said, and slid all the food from Naru's plate to her own.

Fancy Restaurant in Town

"Yes, sir, and would you like any appetizers beforehand?" a waiter asked. Keitaro shook his head. Of course, that was about the only movement he could make seeing as he was currently tied up by Kanako. And he was called sir because Kanako had used her famous disguise power to make Keitaro look like Keitaro – and he was slightly out of it because of that. He used to command more respect by being a cute, or at least cuter, female but apparently as a guy again no one paid a second look at him except those that were paid to, like their waiter.

"Okay. Then I'll give you a few minutes to decide what to order," the waiter said, and he left.

"Now wasn't this a good idea, onii-chan?" Kanako, opposite from Keitaro, asked.

"Kanako, what is this supposed to prove!" Keitaro asked.

"That you're my onii-chan, a guy of course!" Kanako responded.

"Well, Kanako, I know you may not like it, but I have something call breasts now and guys don't have that!" Keitaro shouted, getting angry for the first time at his sister.

"But…I want you to be my onii-chan…" Kanako said, dropping her head.

"Look, Kanako, nothing's changed except physically! I'm still Urashima Keitaro! Do you understand that? Look, look at me," Keitaro said, and Kanako did. Keitaro had slid out of his ropes and ripped off his mask. His face was not changed much from the mask – the eyes still carried that over-zealous strength to persevere through anything and kindness and caring for everyone, and Kanako saw that too. "Just because I'm a girl," Keitaro said, "doesn't mean that I won't stop loving you like a sister, Kanako."

"Onii-chan…" Kanako whispered to herself, "I want you to love me more than just a sister though!"

"And," Keitaro continued, not hearing her, "We can be best of buds, alright? Seriously, nothing's changed. So stop being so weird and stuff, ok?" Keitaro walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Alright," Kanako said meekly. Keitaro sat back down. "But one last question!"

"Huh?" Keitaro answered. "What? Can't we just enjoy a dinner as siblings?"

"What," Kanako asked, "Is your progress with Naru?" Keitaro suddenly started to fluster and dropped the fork he had been fiddling with.

"Why would you ever ask a question like that?" Keitaro said. He looked around nervously, just in case someone heard something.

"You mean you haven't done anything since I left!" Kanako exclaimed. She stood up. "Onii-chan, we will practice. Hold on while I go change!" Kanako left to go towards the bathroom. Keitaro got up from his seat to follow her.

"Wait! Wait!" he cried. "I don't want to practice! What do you mean by practice?" They reached the bathroom and Kanako entered. Keitaro followed. **PUNCH!**

"What are you doing following your sister into the bathroom? OUT!" Kanako cried as she slammed a fist into him and he went flying out the way he came. He landed on the floor by his chair.

"Ouch…" Keitaro said, "Kanako's punches hurt more than Narusegawa's punches. Probably because she usually doesn't punch me." He sat on the chair and retied his hair into a ponytail. **SNAP!** "There, that's better," he said. He looked at his fingernails – they were painted a deep red. He hadn't ever been able to do anything that girly, like put on something revealing or paint his nails. He was violently opposed to painting his nails. But that only spurred Kitsune on to paint his nails while he was asleep and dress him in offensive clothing, or cosplay if she felt up to it. One day he had woken up looking like a nurse and had been the laughing stock of the whole inn. Even Shinobu had laughed at him!

"I guess I should buy nail remover," Keitaro said, though he didn't want to because he didn't know how to use it and felt silly if he asked someone.

"Yes, you should," someone said. Keitaro looked up and saw Narusegawa in the chair in front of him! _…Wait, no, this must be Kanako because she said we had to practice…_ Keitaro thought.

"Kanako, I don't want to practice anything," Keitaro said.

"Kanako? Where's Kanako?" Narusegawa answered. "I'm just here to bring you back, but since this is such a nice restaurant, I thought we could eat together. But if you don't want that…" Narusegawa (A/N: or is it Kanako?) started to stand.

"No, sit down!" Keitaro said, worried that Kanako had started to get angry again and was going to leave. Naru sat down.

"So what's up?" she asked.

:A couple minutes earlier:

Naru raced down the streets in the biggest hurry of her life. She didn't know why she was hurrying, or even why she had to run at all. In fact, why was she even going? _ Knowing Kanako, she'll try to do something indecent!_ Naru thought, clenching her teeth. She had already checked two restaurants, but he wasn't there. _Maybe he went somewhere fancier…_ Naru thought. Even though they had never gone somewhere fancier than the restaurants she had checked. Why did Keitaro always have to go to such lengths? She turned a corner. _Perhaps Keitaro is only waiting for me to confess…_ Naru thought, but she shook that thought away. Right now she had to find them…suddenly Naru came to a screeching halt as she spotted Keitaro and Kanako. She then saw Keitaro kiss Kanako.

"What is that idiot doing!" Naru shouted to herself, scaring nearby pedestrians and potential customers. Her face was unashamedly pressed up to the glass as she watched them go into the bathroom.

"What is he doing now! I better go get him!" Naru cried again as she saw them both enter. Suddenly Keitaro came flying out of the bathroom and landed by his table. "I'm going in." Naru entered into a red carpeted restaurant. There was a small podium where a man in a tuxedo stood. There was a seating area where many couples sat and Naru felt self-conscious as she walked up to the man.

"Hello, and welcome to Watanabe's. Do you have a reservation?" the man asked.

"Ah…" Naru stuttered.

"If you don't, there is about an hours waiting time," the man replied, taking out a card with the number forty-five on it. "We will call it out and you may sit down and rest here, ma'am, or you may come back in about an hour if you wish."

"Actually," Naru said, refusing the card, "I just want to go in to see my friend."

"Oh, I see. I had no idea you had a reservation," the man said, taking back the card. "Meeting your boyfriend?" Naru blushed.

"N-no, I don't have a reservation," Naru told him.

"You don't?" the man asked.

"But I know someone in there and I want to just pop in and say hi," Naru lied. What she really wanted to do was go in there and drag Keitaro back.

"Well, usually you need a reservation to go in, but since you seem like a pretty lass I'll let you in. What is the name of your friend?" the man said. Naru blushed slightly, but this didn't faze her.

"Urashima Keitaro," Naru replied.

"Ah…yes, he's at table forty-nine. I can have a waiter take you there if you wish," the man said.

"No, no, that's okay, I can find it myself," Naru said. She could already see the table.

"Nonsense. The place is quite big and it would only be right to have someone take you there. Shinichi!" the man called. A short man, shorter than Naru at least, appeared. "Please take this miss to table forty-nine."

"Yes, sir!" Shinichi said. He bowed politely and pointed with his hand the way. "If you would follow me, miss." They walked over to where Keitaro sat down muttering to himself. Approximately ten feet away, Naru thanked the waiter and sat down.

"I guess I should buy nail remover," Keitaro said to himself, not noticing Naru. He was looking at his nails.

"Yes, you should," Naru agreed, noticing that his nails were painted a deep red and was not the best thing that fit on Keitaro. He looked up and saw Naru finally. He didn't say anything at first, but Naru noticed him thinking.

"Kanako, I don't want to practice anything," Keitaro finally said.

"Kanako? Where's Kanako?" Naru asked. She looked around her but Kanako was nowhere to be seen. Not seeing her, Naru decided to stay. It was a nice place, anyways and plus she was sure she could get Keitaro to pay for it all, since he was such the gentleman. "I'm just here to bring you back," Naru said, "but since this is such a nice restaurant, I thought we could eat together. But if you don't want that…" Naru started to stand, knowing this would definitely make Keitaro want her to stay.

"No, sit down!" Keitaro said hastily. Naru sat down.

"So what's up?" she asked, glad it worked. "Have you ordered?"

"Ah…" Keitaro replied. _I see,_ Keitaro thought, _Kanako wants to pretend that Naru is on a date with me, so she dressed up as her and is pretending she isn't here. Well, I guess I have to play along,_ Keitaro thought.

"No. Do you want something?" Keitaro asked. "It'll be my treat."

"Oh," Naru replied, glad. "That would be delightful." And she flashed a smile for Keitaro. Keitaro's brain turned to mush.

"Ah...um…yes…" Keitaro stuttered, not saying anything coherent at all. Suddenly he shook his head to clear up the situation. _That's Kanako over there, but that smile…she's got it perfected because I almost swore that it was Narusegawa smiling instead of Kanako,_ Keitaro thought. Keitaro coughed.

"What do you, ah, want to order?" Keitaro asked. Naru picked up a menu. Keitaro's heart started to beat a little faster. _Even though I know it's my sister…when I see that face I can't help but get excited!_ Keitaro thought.

"Look," Keitaro said suddenly, while Naru was looking through the menu. "Why are we doing this?" Naru put the menu down.

"Why are we doing what?" Naru asked.

"Pretending," Keitaro replied. He decided he just wanted to enjoy a meal with Kanako as herself.

"Pretending…?" Naru asked. She was confused.

"Look, I'm going to say this and you had better listen. I just want to enjoy a meal without any deception and perhaps you'll be reasonable after this. Now," Keitaro said, looking around. "You're the only one I can tell this to. I can't have you repeating it. It would be bad." Naru felt touched. _I'm the only one he can tell a secret to? I'm listening Keitaro! I won't tell anyone!_ Naru thought. _Unless…it's something incredibly stupid._

"I'm listening," Naru said.

"Good. Okay, this it how it goes. I love you," Keitaro started. Naru was taken aback. Love? _He loves me? And he says it so freely? But…this kind of situation!_

"I love you," Keitaro repeated, "So we don't have to keep on this deception. Now I need you to tell me if you love me too, then we can continue." _It is!_ Naru thought in horror. _He wants me to confess! I can't I can't!_ Naru shook her head to clear it.

"Well?" Keitaro asked. Naru shrunk—when had Keitaro been so bold? First freely declaring his love for her and then now he was demanding a response. What should she say? She didn't hate him…but love? It was too early, too early! And he was still a girl for crying out loud! Did he want to look like "that?" Perhaps to be safe Naru should say she didn't. But that would crush him, wouldn't it? Doesn't he love her so dearly? It seems that he does because right now he's putting everything on the line for an answer. And maybe…just maybe, Naru admitted to herself, _Maybe I do love him too._

"Ke-Keitaro I love you too," Naru said, admitting it to herself for the first time as much as to Keitaro.

"Well that's…" Keitaro started but suddenly he turned around. Naru looked up and saw herself. An exact replica.

"Huh?" Keitaro asked. "Two Narusegawas? Then which one's Kanako?" Keitaro asked, turning from one to the other. Suddenly the romantic atmosphere around table forty-nine crashed as Naru realized everything. Keitaro had said things so freely because he had thought he was talking to his sister! Everything made sense. But she already confessed! What, what was going to happen now?

"Onii-chan!" the Narusegawa standing up cried. "I go away for a few seconds and you already invite the real Narusegawa? I hate you!" And ripping her mask off she ran away.

"W-wait Kanako!" Keitaro cried realizing his mistake. But he did a double take – hadn't Naru said just know that she loved him too? Even though when he said I love you he meant towards Kanko as a sister, Naru had thought it was real and had replied likewise! His head was reeling. Suddenly the real Narusegawa stood up.

"I can't believe you're out and was going to pretend that Kanako be me!" Naru shouted. "You're despicable!" And she left running too.

"Waaaaiiit!" Keitaro cried, but no one heeded his words. He was left alone at his table. Suddenly the waiter came by.

"Are you ready to order, miss?" he asked. Keitaro slumped over.

Outside the restaurant

_What am I doing?_ Naru thought as she sprinted as fast as she sprinted to the restaurant away from it. She wasn't really offended; she just had to get away from it. Had she confessed? Perhaps this was a dream, or someone had implanted a false memory. She pinched herself.

"Ow!" she yipped. _Not a dream,_ she thought. But then what was it? A horrible mess, that's what it was. Perhaps Keitaro hadn't actually heard anything – that would be the best. Had Kanako heard though? That would not be good at all! She would report and tell everyone back at the Hinata-sou! She started to run harder. But it wasn't any good she knew. Kanako would reach there first and her life would be over. _OVER!_ She thought miserably. _But was it? Perhaps it was a good thing._

_NO!_ Naru argued against herself. But her brain continued to tell her otherwise. _Everybody knows that you are in love with him and have told themselves except you. You admitting was a good thing! No more deception as Keitaro said. Now you can officially be a couple!_ Naru suddenly started to shout.

"No no no! I can't I can't! That is not, too early!" Naru shouted. She hit her head as she reached the Hinata-sou. She opened the door and was shocked as she saw everybody waiting for her.

"Ah…" she stuttered.

"So?" Kitsune asked. She tapped her foot and everybody was waiting. _What are they waiting for? I can't take it!_ Naru thought as she looked from person to person.

"No!" Naru shouted. "I didn't confess to Keitaro, I didn't! I swear I didn't!" With that, she ran up to her room. Kitsune looked puzzled as everybody turned to see Naru run away.

"What? We were just wondering if she brought back Keitaro," Kitsune said. "What's with all this confessing stuff?" **BAM!**

"Is Narusegawa or Kanako here?" Keitaro asked, panting for breath.

"S-sempai…" Shinobu stuttered, thinking the worst.

"Hey Keitaro, did Naru confess to you or something? We were just asking her whether she had brought you back when she shouted 'I didn't confess!' It was weird," Kitsune asked.

"Ah…confess?" Keitaro asked. "Well…I'm not sure what happened."

"Why don't you tell us the whole story then, Urashima," Motoko asked with her arms crossed. Keitaro stuttered at first, but eventually they heard the whole thing.

"You…thought it was your sister?" Kitsune asked when Keitaro finished.

"Yeah…well, she said practice and later did appear as Narusegawa! How was I supposed to know that it wasn't Kanako?" Keitaro asked.

"Perhaps you should have discerned that because you know both well," Motoko said.

"It's hard! I just thought Kanako was doing an exceptionally good job. Ever since she started this weird obsession…" Keitaro said, but trailed off.

"Keitaro, I don't know what to tell you," Kitsune said. "You said that you didn't hear any clear confession, but her reaction leads me to believe that she did actually confess. What you have to do is get her to admit it again! Obviously your attitude that night is a winner!"

"Kitsune! Don't you think we should wait?" Keitaro asked. "I'm still a girl!"

"Girl aside, this is monumental! Naru never admits something like that unless it's for real!" Kitsune said. "You can just put on that Keitaro mask that Kanako has."

"Kitsune!"

"Urashima, perhaps you should sleep on it. Then we can see what happens tomorrow," Motoko said.

"Good idea!" Shinobu agreed.

"Okay, fine, just ignore me…" Kitsune said sulkily and left. Everyone said their good night and left to their room. It was 11:00PM.

Keitaro's Room

Keitaro had a hard time sleeping. Had Naru said anything or not? He wasn't very clear about it and didn't want to remember something just because he wanted it to be true. He could ask Naru tomorrow…_but what if Naru didn't say anything?_ Keitaro thought. _That would be horrible._ But what else was there to do? Maybe he should just postpone it until he was a guy again…but maybe that would never happen! He remembered Kitsune joking about a sex change operation, but that was just weird. However, he would do anything for Naru, if she actually had said something; even get a sex change operation. Maybe if he found another genie…of course that was impossible! He still thought that he would change back, but now it seemed a dismal possibility. Had it even worked? Sure he knew more about the physical things a girl has to deal with, but what about the emotional? _Hah, I would need to get a boyfriend to do that!_ Keitaro thought. The idea, once so repulsive to him now seemed acceptable if he wanted to understand the emotions. Then he could truly be a good match for Naru, or any woman! _A boyfriend…_he thought and fell asleep.

A/N: Woo hoo, the 13th chapter is done! The recent reviews (and any of them, actually all of them) have spurred me on, though the updates will not be so good next time because I'm leaving for vacation. But prevail as you all have and I will continue. Dropping stories is not my style, so good good. But the most recent two reviews had some interesting ideas and perhaps I will use them. What do you guys think? Should Keitaro get a boyfriend:)? Please R&R!


	14. Boyfriend troubles

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Well I finally updated this story to chapter 13, and now it is up to chapter 14! What a bargain! I hope this chapter is good, because it should be. Or maybe it won't be, but no matter what it advances the semi-plot that barely holds it together from being a collection of one-shots, so enjoy! Please R&R!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds:

**GOOMPH! **Means Fainting

**DOOONG!** Means Shock

:blah: Denotes time/time change

A scene/scene change is denoted by an extra line.

Chapter 14: Confession Score…A Plus!

:June 25th, 6:00 AM:

"HIYA!" Motoko grunted as she practiced her kendo skills on the roof porch of the Hinata-sou. Her sword swung down in a complicated pattern as she shaved wood blocks in to tiny chips. Her form was perfect; her motion smooth. She threw up another block of wood into the air.

"Hi Motoko!" Keitaro called out from the steps, and Motoko did a double take and missed a step and fell on the floor. The wood clattered onto the floor.

"Urashima! You're not allowed to interrupt my training!" Motoko sputtered in anger. Keitaro scratched his head and bowed in apology.

"Sorry sorry…" he apologized. He picked up the wood block and tossed to Motoko who snatched it from the air.

"What do you want?" Motoko asked as she threw the block into the air again.

"Well…" Keitaro began as Motoko shaved the block into chips. "I need to ask you a very important question." Motoko picked up another block from a pile she had prepared earlier.

"What is it?" Motoko asked as she threw a block into the air.

"How would you confess to someone if you liked them very much?" Motoko faulted and completely missed the block. She recovered, though and stood there sweating.

"What!" she asked again, to make sure she heard him right.

"How would you confess your love to someone?" Keitaro repeated.

"Ah…" Motoko sputtered, pausing. "What are you asking me Urashima!" she cried suddenly, raising her sword.

"Waaah!" Keitaro cried, falling backwards onto his butt. He put his hands up in defense. "It was just a question!" He curled up into a fetal position, expecting the blow to come at anytime. It didn't. Keitaro opened one eye very slowly and saw Motoko lowering her sword.

"Hmmph!" Motoko said, sheathing her sword. "I don't know and I don't care. Go ask someone else." Keitaro, upon seeing that Motoko was not going to kill him, immediately burst into action.

"Why not? This is very important for me, Motoko," Keitaro asked. "C'mon, do it for a friend please!" Motoko, who had picked up the block on the ground and was preparing to throw it, paused.

"You…" Motoko said slowly, "Promise not to tell anyone else?" Keitaro nodded.

"Of course. It's a secret between us girls, cross my heart!" Keitaro said, and he made an "x" with his finger over his heart region. Motoko didn't really care for all that, but she guessed she could count on Keitaro to keep a secret. _And he is my "friend" after all…_ Motoko thought. "I just want to know," Keitaro explained. "For informative purposes."

"Informative?" Motoko asked. Keitaro nodded, and brought out a notepad. Motoko was aghast. "You can't write this down!" she exclaimed in horror.

"I promise," Keitaro said, "I won't show anyone else. Only I will see it!"

"Well…" Motoko said.

"So how would you confess to someone you love, Motoko?" Keitaro began.

"Err…" Motoko stammered. She uncharacteristically played with her fingers. "I haven't really thought about this, to tell you the truth…" She would have, just a couple of months ago, told Keitaro that she hadn't thought about it at all, but things have changed…

"That's okay," Keitaro said. "What have you thought about? Location? Time? Way?"

"Ah…" Motoko said. She suddenly realized that she didn't actually want to tell Keitaro this. Heck, she wouldn't even want to tell her own sister this! _Actually, telling my sister would probably be worse,_ Motoko thought ironically.

"How 'bout we start with location?" Keitaro asked very matter-of-factly. "If you wanted to confess, where would you? In a restaurant? Or by the lake? Or maybe in some park?"

"Err…" Motoko stuttered. "I guess…it would have to be some secluded place. Like behind a building in an alleyway…no…maybe in a room? His or my room?"

"Okay…" Keitaro said, writing stuff down.

"And…" Motoko continued, "It doesn't really matter what time I would do it…though it seems night is more appropriate."

"Uh huh…" Keitaro confirmed, his pen scratching away. "Is that it? How bout some words you might use?"

"Uh…I love you?" Motoko asked, confused.

"I see," Keitaro stated.

"A lot?" Motoko asked again, hoping this would elicit a different reaction. Somehow, she felt something seemed amiss and not right. Why was Keitaro asking this anyways?

"Well, Motoko, you've been a big help," Keitaro said, finishing writing stuff down, so he waved goodbye as he picked up a block from the pile. "Here," he said, and he tossed it over his shoulder where Motoko instinctively drew her sword and sliced it into bits. He walked away.

"What was that—?" Motoko asked, now confused more than anything else.

Kitchen

Shinobu hummed a merry tune as she prepared breakfast. It was early in the morning but she liked to get up early anyways, and since she was up why shouldn't she make breakfast? Then everybody wouldn't have to fumble around for food—that would be horrible. She remembered stories Kitsune told her about the time before she had arrived and now she just shivered. _Thank goodness it's not like that anymore,_ she thought. She opened the lid of a pot and checked the miso soup. _Hmm…a little longer,_ she thought. _Should I add something else to it? What would Sempai like in it?_

"Good morning, Shinobu!" Keitaro greeted from the doorway.

"Gaah!" Shinobu shrieked in surprise and she dropped the lid which clattered on the floor, rolled a ways, and then settled by Keitaro's feet. He picked it up. "I'm sorry, Sempai!" Shinobu cried, bowing.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Here," he said, giving back the lid to Shinobu who quickly put it back on the pot.

"How are you today?" Keitaro asked. He sat down at the table and motioned for Shinobu to do the same. She did. "I need to ask you a couple questions, Shinobu."

"Oh?" Shinobu threw a look over her shoulder to see that she wasn't burning breakfast.

"If you loved someone how would you confess to them?" Keitaro asked.

"What!" Shinobu exclaimed in shock, and she tipped backwards falling over in her chair. Keitaro, however, reached out in time and grabbed Shinobu's arm, saving her from a nasty fall. Shinobu began to blush slightly. "T-thank you Sempai, I'm so clumsy," she said, laughing self-consciously.

"No problem," Keitaro said. He took out a yellow notepad. "So…if you had to confess, how would you?"

"Um…" Shinobu stuttered, not knowing how to answer the question. "I…I don't really know. I would just, um, let it happen." Shinobu looked down, not wanting Keitaro to see her slightly forming blush on her face.

"Well…" Keitaro said, scratching his head, "How about location? Is there a specific place?" Shinobu poked her fingers together.

"Ah…well…somewhere quiet…maybe by the lake at night…or behind a school…" Shinobu said slowly. She twirled her index fingers.

"Or maybe I would w-write him a letter explaining how I felt," Shinobu said, suddenly thinking of this method.

"Uh huh…" Keitaro nodded, writing things down.

"And then…if he said yes…we would fall into each other's arms, and promise never to break away again!" Shinobu cried, clenching a fist and standing up suddenly.

"I think the soup is burning," Keitaro said.

"What? Auuu!" Shinobu exclaimed, as she quickly turned of the heat and took the boiling pot of the stove, making sure she took oven mitts beforehand.

"Thank you Shinobu," Keitaro said, standing up.

"You're welcome!" Shinobu called, checking on her other food. Keitaro left. Shinobu turned off several cooking appliances and sat down. "Phew! It's all saved." Only then did she fully realize what she was asked.

"Eh? Why did Sempai—?" she wondered aloud.

Naru's Room

Naru stretched her arms and yawned loudly. It was only eight o'clock, early for the summer time for some people, but Naru always felt she had waster half her day if she woke up, for example, at eleven. Besides "early to rise" was part of her vocabulary and it didn't really matter if she had slept early or late last night. _Wait a minute,_ Naru thought. She suddenly couldn't shake the feeling that something important had happened last night…

"No…" she whispered, the memory coming back to her. _Confessed…I confessed! And to Keitaro! AHHHHHH!_ Naru thought horrified. She thought of all different things she could tell Keitaro…that she was drunk, out of her senses, crazy, insane, anything! But it didn't make any sense; every single explanation she could think of was lame and told her that it would just validate that she actually had confessed to him. **SLAM!** Suddenly her door flew open and Kitsune entered.

"How are you, Naru?" Kitsune asked, a smile crossing her face. _No! Does she know? She can't, no one but I was there…maybe Keitaro came back and started gloating! Or maybe Kanako told everyone! Gaaaaah!_

"Ah…fine," Naru lied, sweating buckets of sweat so large they would fill a swimming pool.

"Uh huh…" Kitsune said. She circled the futon that Naru was sitting in, still under the covers. "Nothing…important happened last night?" Kitsune asked, bending down to be at eye level with Naru.

"N-no, of course not!" Naru said, laughing self-consciously that indicated she was lying through her teeth. Kitsune picked up on this obvious confession.

"Something did!" she exclaimed, and she pointed an accusatory finger at her. Naru, however, quickly shook her head in denial.

"No no, nothing. I just didn't find Keitaro last night," Naru said. Kitsune put on a doubtful look.

"Yeah, right," she said. "Look…I would call running back in a fervor last night shouting 'I didn't do anything!' something." Naru looked down at herself as she realized that she had almost no way to escape the fact that she had confessed to Keitaro.

"In fact," Kitsune continued, "It seems to me very likely that…oh, I don't know you _confessed_ to a certain someone who is undergoing gender issues."

"I did NOT!" Naru suddenly cried. She decided the only course of plausible action was to deny everything, fiercely so no one would have any doubts. Of course, if Keitaro said something…_It would be all over. He wouldn't lie about something like that, and everybody knows it. Of course, he may not believe it himself and my fiercely determined denial will help him think he made it up! Yeah, that's a good plan! _Naru thought. Of course, at one point her brain tried to implant the question why it was "all over," but Naru ignored that with great fortitude.

"Don't worry," Kitsune said, hugging Naru, "It's a good thing that you confessed. Everybody knows you like him anyways."

"No I don't!" Naru yelled again. She stood up, withdrawing from Kitsune's show of affection. "I don't like him!" she repeated.

"Oh come on Naru!" Kitsune said, trying to get her to confess. "Everybody can see it!"

"Everybody cannot see it because there is nothing to see!" Naru cried. "And even IF I did—"

"Ah HA!" Kitsune cried, certain she was close to a confession.

"And even IF I liked him, he's a GIRL! It won't happen, no way, never until he at least was a BOY again!" Naru finished, and she went to her drawer in a huff. She opened it noisily and hoped Kitsune would get the message to leave.

"So if he _was_ a boy…" Kitsune started after a pause.

"NO!" Naru stated defiantly, and Kitsune stopped talking.

"But if—"

"NO Kitsune!" Naru said again, and she took out several pieces of clothing. Suddenly someone knocked on the door loudly.

"Excuse me, Narusegawa are you in there?" a voice easily identifiable as Keitaro's asked. Naru froze. This was not what she wanted. _Maybe if I don't answer, he will go away,_ Naru thought, but Kitsune thwarted that plan.

"Yeah, Naru's in here Keitaro," Kitsune called.

"Kitsune? Is that you?" Keitaro asked.

"Yeah, I was just talking to her," Kitsune said. Keitaro opened the door. Naru sighed mentally as she turned around, fully prepared for a full scale debate that would involve a lot of shouting. _Maybe if I just hit him, he'll acquiesce,_ Naru thought.

"It's great that both of you are here," Keitaro said.

"Really?" Kitsune asked. She was also ready for Keitaro to demand something from Naru. Of course her something was the admission that Naru had confessed.

"Yes, I want to ask both of you a question," Keitaro explained. Naru was prepared for his question.

"Keitaro, I just want to say that—" Naru started to say, but Keitaro cut her off.

"I haven't even asked it. Hold on," he said. Keitaro took out a pen and yellow notepad and clicked the pen so it was ready to write.

"Now, this question is very important to me, so I would appreciate if you both answered honestly," Keitaro said.

"Sure," Kitsune said easily, but Naru was having a harder time responding. She almost knew she was going to have to lie so it wasn't discovered that she had made a slip of the tongue last night, but he had asked so politely…

"Narusegawa? Please?" Keitaro asked. Naru's insides were twisted, but the best she could do was make a grunt that was in between a "yes" and a "no."

"What was that?" Kitsune asked, irking Naru, but Keitaro had continued.

"Ok, I'll start with Kitsune," Keitaro said. Naru looked up quite rapidly. It wasn't about last night? Or…did he just want to ask Kitsune questions first to confuse her?

"Kitsune, if you were to confess your faithful eternal love to a guy you really liked, how would you do it?" Keitaro asked, shocking his third person.

"What!" Kitsune yelped. Naru almost sighed in relief…but then realized she would have to answer the same question as well.

"Well…I'm sort of collecting information on this," Keitaro said. Kitsune was taken aback, but recollected herself.

"Let's see…" Kitsune said. She shrugged. "I don't really know. I assumed that it would happen when it came, because you can never really tell what's going to happen. What if you wanted to confess to someone that already was in love with someone else? I wouldn't know anything about that." Keitaro wrote this down, but still he persisted.

"Well, how about you Narusegawa?" Keitaro said. "Any ideal?" Naru had been in thought about how to answer this probing question, but anything she could think of sounded hopelessly romantic and thus incredibly cheesy.

"Uh…" Naru stuttered for time. She had several scenes that came uncalled for in her mind—by the beach, by a lake, in a park, in a restaurant, behind a building…but they always included something so…cliché that Naru hesitated to say anything. It had some guy (who scarily reminded her of Keitaro) coming to a place, a secret place, at the request of a letter. And then Naru would boldly declare her love and…no, she could never see her being that bold. "I don't know." Kitsune began to speak.

"I've thought about it," Kitsune said. Keitaro turned to face her. "I would do it in public, so everybody would know what would happen. Of course…" Kitsune said, putting her hand on her chin, "If he rejected me that might be shameful. But if he didn't, then everybody would know and it would be perfect!" Kitsune finished.

"O…k," Keitaro said, finishing writing. "And how about you Narusegawa? Have you thought of anything yet?" Naru felt irritated by his incessant questions and probing. _Don't you want to say something about last night! Darn you, ask so I can deny anything happened!_ Naru thought in fury. She had given up answering the question – she wasn't about to embarrass herself like that.

"No," Naru stated, a cold stare of anger on her face that Keitaro didn't pick up. "I can't think of anything."

"Oh…" Keitaro said disappointed. He turned around to leave. "Well, thanks anyways," he said, throwing up a hand as a wave goodbye as he exited the room.

"What was that about?" Naru asked. "He was supposed to ask about last night so I could deny it!" Suddenly she realized what she had just said and froze.

"So you DID confess!" Kitsune squealed in delight.

"No!" Naru denied, knowing that her denial was even less convincing.

"Fess up!" Kitsune said, grabbing her in a Su-like manner.

"No!" Naru cried.

Keitaro's Room

Keitaro looked at all the data he had collected. It was a very weird conglomeration of things he had written down, and read out of context Keitaro knew it would at the very least cause people to wonder what he was doing. _What am I doing indeed?_ He asked himself. As a girl, he had thought he had figured out what girls do and how they act; he had basically thought he was ever so close to understanding women. But last night had screwed up any possibility of that, since he couldn't even understand anything that Kanako, his own sister, was thinking. In fact, he hadn't even seen his sister since last night, which worried him as well. _She must be extremely mad,_ he thought worriedly. He scanned the list, and noticed with dismay the blank spot next to Narusegawa's name. That was the one he wanted to get the most – he thought the more he knew about Narusegawa the better he would understand, but she had refused to divulge any information. But everything else had been helpful. He reviewed his plan over again. He had created this somewhere, but he still doubted where. As he thought about it, he had doubts. Originally, he had planned to get a boyfriend so he could experience the feelings, the emotional part of a girl. But how could that be possible? He was very uncertain so he had asked the girls about their view, but all he seemed to glean from it was more about them, not about emotions.

"Bah," he said, throwing the notepad on the ground. "Why did I create this harebrained scheme anyways?" Tama-chan flew in, making her customary "myuh" sounds. She landed on Keitaro's shoulder who picked her up.

"Tama-chan…when will I understand women?" he asked. A boyfriend probably wouldn't do anything anyways. He would still be himself, and how could he possibly ever motivate himself to do something that…weird?

"Myuh!" Tama-chan said appreciatively. Keitaro put her down on the floor and she pulled herself across to the notepad on the floor and looked at it. "Myuh…myuh!" Tama-chan excitedly pointed at the notepad.

"What is it?" Keitaro asked. He picked up the notepad and Tama-chan flew and landed on his shoulder. Keitaro didn't see anything noticeable, except Tama-chan continued to point to the blank space after Narusegawa's name. "What is it, Tama-chan?"

"Myuh!" Tama-chan said, and she pointed to the other filled spaces and then back to Narusegawa's name.

"It's not filled, Tama-chan, she refused to answer it," Keitaro said, sighing. Everything he did never worked. The last time he did something good was…passing the center exam. He sighed loudly again.

"WHY ARE YOU SO DEPRESSED, KEITARO!" a voice shouted from the door and Su came flying in feet first.

"Ahh!" Keitaro cried, ducking but it was too late. Su's foot-in-face greeting made its way and Keitaro went flying and smashed against the wall. **BAAAM!**

"Ow…" Keitaro groaned as he unpeeled from the wall and landed on the floor.

"What's this?" Su asked, picking up the yellow notepad Keitaro had left.

"No, Su, don't look at that!" Keitaro cried, getting up but too late. He didn't realize that saying this made it even more interesting to Su and she read the whole thing.

"Hey…" she said as Keitaro snatched it from her hands. "I wasn't asked that question!" Keitaro looked to see if Su had written anything on it, but it was clean.

"Phew!" he said.

"Well, now I can tell you my answer!" Su cried, and she began a lengthy explanation of something Keitaro really didn't bother to listen to.

"Why didn't Narusegawa want to give me an answer?" Keitaro asked himself sulkily, depressed again.

"And then he would—hey, are you listening to me?" Su asked. Keitaro, however, was leaning on the window sill while Tama-chan listened to his problems. Su made a frown while Keitaro sighed loudly. "KEITAROO!" Su shouted, jumping on him.

"What…ACK!" Keitaro cried as he turned around to see Su flying towards him. Su kicked him in the face and he went flying out his window. "AIEEEEEEE!"

"Keitaro?" Su asked, sticking her head out to see him land in the baths.

"URASHIMA…DIE!" **BAAAAM!**

"WHY MEE!" **THUD! CRASH! BOOM!**

"Oops…" Su said.

Tea House Hinata

Kanako was sprawled out on a table in the guest room at the Tea House Hinata. She had been crying the whole night, and even Haruka (especially Haruka) gave her a place to sleep for the night at least. Haruka hadn't gotten a word out, and now it was close to opening time. Haruka had left a couple minutes earlier, leaving Kanako to her own devices.

"Why…why is onii-chan so mean…" Kanako sniffed. She had heard Naru utter those words she hated, though she wasn't sure that Keitaro had heard it as well. Why did she have to feel that way about _her_ onii-chan? Somewhere inside of Kanako a little voice was chirping "Useless! Useless!" but Kanako ignored it. Somehow…some way, she had to get Keitaro to like her…maybe a spy system would do something. She stood up suddenly. Su would help—she always did. She exited the room.

"Oh? Leaving already?" Haruka asked, looking up.

"No, Haruka-san, I'll be staying for a while. But don't worry, I'll pay rent," Kanako said, and she left quickly.

"Hmm," Haruka mused. "I wonder what she's up to?" But the shop called to her and she continued to clean.

:12:00 PM:

**YAWN!** Kitsune was lying on the couch, nothing to do. The TV blared about some famous hair care product that would keep you looking "Young, healthy, and good-looking."

"I don't need that to do that. Plus, I don't have that much hair anyways," Kitsune mumbled as she changed the channel again.

"Today in the news," a news reporter blared. "there have been several sightings of whales near the coast of Okinawa. A famous resort for couples, Okinawa is now the hubbub of scientific analysis, and, as one tourist put it, 'they look like little children with all their toys out.'"

"Boooooring!" Kitsune exclaimed. She turned the TV off.

"Then you should stop watching," Motoko said, coming in to the living room.

"And do what? It's sooo boring in the summer…" Kitsune moaned.

"Like you do anything in the other seasons of the year," Motoko said sarcastically, and walked away.

"Hmm…" Kitsune said. "She has a point. If I'm to not die from boredom I need to think of something to do!" She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Cleaning the dust that has settled from you lying there so long?" Naru asked, coming in as well. "Maybe we need a biologically sanitized spray to kill any diseases and mold that might have begun living on you."

"Hey Naru…" Kitsune started.

"NO!" Naru said, and huffed away towards the direction which Motoko had exited. Kitsune had teased her endlessly before about the confession, but still couldn't get anything out of her. And since Keitaro also refused to say anything, Kitsune had nothing to go on. Eventually she had gotten bored and came down to watch TV, though that had proved unsuccessful as well. Things had settled down from last night – the only chance that Kitsune thought she might have would be if Kanako came back and told on Naru, but her searches for her had upturned nothing.

"I think I need to talk to Keitaro," Kitsune said, taking a pensive pose with her hand on her chin. "Hmm…" She really wanted something to come out of yesterday…

"Hey Kitsune," Keitaro waved, walking by. "You coming to lunch?"

"Lunch?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, it's twelve o'clock after all," Keitaro pointed out.

"Yesterday will have to wait!" Kitsune said, and ran right past Keitaro into the dining room, where she now realized everyone else had headed. "How come no one told me?" she asked when she entered. There was no one there.

"Eh?" Kitsune asked. She turned around, but suddenly in the doorway stood Kanako!

"Kanako!" Kitsune exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Kanako hissed, and she quickly built a barrier in front of the door and hung a sign reading "Private! Do not enter!"

"What's going on?" Kitsune asked in wonder.

"I need your help," Kanako said quietly.

"What?" Kitsune asked.

"I need your help," Kanako said a little louder.

"Oh?" Kitsune said. She put her hand over her ear. "Why don't you speak a little louder? I didn't hear what you said."

"Kitsune!" Kanako hissed again. "Please?" Kitsune's heart softened slightly.

"Ok, what is it?" she asked. Kanako divulged her plan.

The Hinata-sou Dining Room/Kitchen

"Ah…." Su said in relief, patting her belly. She lay back in her chair.

"Very good as usual, Shinobu," Keitaro complimented, pushing away his plate.

"You're welcome," Shinobu said with a smile. She began to clean up, taking people's plates away.

"So…" Naru said to no one in particular. "What are your guys' plans?" Life had been passing at a painfully slow rate lately, with the exception of yesterday that everyone had conveniently forgotten including, it seemed, Keitaro.

"I shall practice my sword skills," Motoko said.

"I'm in the middle of inventing this awesome machine! It can do all sorts of things, like fly and swim and it even does a break dance!" Su cried. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Su, why don't you ever create something useful?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, like something to help our manager here get out of his awful position?" Kitsune asked, appearing in the doorway. Everyone turned around.

"Where have you been? You just missed lunch," Naru said.

"I-I saved some for you, Kitsune, but it's cold," Shinobu said. "It's in the fridge."

"Really?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh? I ate that," Su commented. "I thought it was extra."

"Su!" Keitaro exclaimed. "Now Kitsune can't even have lunch!"

"Don't worry about it," Naru said.

"Kitsune, how about I make you something?" Keitaro said, getting up and looking into the cupboards.

"Eh? You would do that?" Kitsune asked.

"Well…I can't really have you starving, now can I?" Keitaro said. "How do you like Chinese food?"

"Uh…" Kitsune responded. "Sure, I guess…"

"Great. I'll make some Bok Choi and then…maybe some Eggs with some Chinese sausage in it. Or would you rather have something else?" Kitsune shook her head.

"Great," Keitaro said, and he began preparing. Kitsune sat down at her customary seat at the table, as other people started to leave.

"Well…have a good lunch," Naru said, and left. Motoko also left with Su hanging off her neck ("What are you going to practice? Can I learn it too?")

"Sempai, I'm going to do the laundry," Shinobu said, and she left as well. Only Kitsune and Keitaro were left in the kitchen.

"So Keitaro…" Kitsune began.

"Yes?" Keitaro replied.

"Ever think about turning back again?" Kitsune asked nonchalantly.

"Of course," Keitaro said. "But you know what? It doesn't seem that bad being a girl."

"I've always told you we are the superior sex!" Kitsune exclaimed. "I mean who else gets the door held open for them?"

"Yeah, and who else is treated nice just for looking pretty?" Keitaro said.

"Of course!" Kitsune said.

"Though there are many problems. I definitely want to change back…how can I ever get a girlfriend if I don't…" Keitaro wept.

"Hey, I've got the solution for you," Kitsune said. "I think I know how this girl thing works!" Keitaro perked up.

"You do?" he asked. Kitsune nodded knowingly.

"You just have to think about it. How did you get turned into a girl in the first place?" Kitsune asked. Keitaro paused.

"Well…I asked a genie to understand women," Keitaro said.

"Right. And obviously the only way would be to become one," Kitsune said. Keitaro's head drooped again as he sighed. "So! Obviously when you finally do understand them you will turn back!" Kitsune cried.

"Wait…" Keitaro said. "You're right! Of course why didn't I see it before? Hold it, I though I understood what being a women is all about!" Kitsune shook her head slowly.

"Uh uh uh, you see you forgot the most important part of being a woman!" Kitsune said.

"I…did? What part?" Keitaro asked, though somehow he dreaded the answer.

"You need a boyfriend!" Kitsune finished.

"Stop it right there, I already thought about that," Keitaro told her, and he went back to cooking.

"You mean you already got one?" Kitsune asked, intensely worried. How had she missed this?

"No….it won't work," Keitaro said. "You see, I figured that out. I don't see how possibly I could even begin to pretend to like a" he shivered. "Guy. I'm not like that. I mean, yuck."

"Come on now," Kitsune cajoled. "It can't be that bad liking a guy!"

"That's because you're a girl," Keitaro said. He turned of the stove and let the contents of the wok simmer a bit.

"But you are too!" Kitsune insisted. Keitaro shook his head again as he put the eggs with sausage on to a plate and began to clean the wok for the Bok Choi.

"Kitsune, it won't work. I…just couldn't get into it, you know?" He poured the oil and garlic into the wok, and a hissing sound soon emanated from the frying oil.

"I've got an idea then," Kitsune said. "How about _I_ dress up as a boy and then you can date me?" Keitaro nearly choked.

"What!" he said.

"Oh," Kitsune continued, "Don't worry. It's just so you get a feel for it. I'll be right back!" And Kitsune left the room.

"Uh…" Keitaro stuttered, left alone. Did Kitsune say she was going to dress up as a boy and then date him? That _surely_ didn't mean anything, right? I mean, it was Kitsune after all, and she was always the one being risky about these sorts of things (he could still remember the first time they had met; not withholding how she had tricked him).

"I'm reading too much, probably," Keitaro muttered. Or was he? Was this some female intuition that he had gained? Perhaps it was…whatever the case, Keitaro decided he wouldn't do it anyways. He could only imagine Shinobu's reaction and he started to chuckle.

"I'm baack!♥" a deep male voice said and Keitaro turned around and nearly squeaked like Shinobu. Here was no longer Kitsune. No, instead a tall handsome looking young man (Keitaro would guess around the same age as himself) was standing there, his broad muscular build and handsome face striking Keitaro with one thought: _No freakin way._

"You like?" the man asked.

"Kitsune…" Keitaro started.

"No. I am not Kitsune, I am instead Honda Hisaki. How do you do, Urashima, err…" here "Hisaki" paused. "Keitaro."

"Kitsune…no," Keitaro stated flatly. He finished cooking and put the eggs with sausage and Bok Choi on a plate.

"This will be good for you," the man said. Keitaro was going to complain, but suddenly Shinobu entered alongside Naru.

"Keitaro I would like…hello, who are you?" Naru said, stopping short when she saw a very handsome and unknown man standing in their kitchen. The man coughed.

"I am Honda Hisaki," he said in a very manly voice. Keitaro was tempted to cover his face in shame.

"Ah," Naru giggled unashamedly, "Well…err, what are you doing here?" Keitaro, who really had _not_ forgotten about the things that had transpired yesterday, and what it could imply, saw this exchange with great dismay. _But then again, _he thought, _Maybe she's just trying to cover it up?_ Again, suddenly a thought that he would never had had had he been a guy sprung to him.

"I am visiting Kei-kun," Hisaki said, going over and ruffling Keitaro's hair. Keitaro positively froze in shock. Kei-kun was obviously reserved for close friends, and even so only Mutsumi seemed to like the cute affectionate baby name they had called each other when they had been so young. Naru suddenly felt ill at ease.

"Isn't that right?" Hisaki said. "Yah know?" Keitaro somehow found himself nodding his head. _Kitsune must have worn stilts as well,_ he thought. _And not to mention that Kanako's influence is very high!_ Suddenly he felt an urge to find his sister and explain everything that had happened was not his fault. Ok, it was, but he at least wanted to clear the differences.

"Um..." Naru stuttered, also frozen in shock, quite aware of the possibilities that could explain the situation. She swallowed.

"Oh?" Shinobu said, breaking the silence. "How do you k-know Sempai?"

"What…she didn't tell you? I'm his boyfriend," Hisaki said. This phrase had the exact effect on Shinobu that Keitaro imagined.

"B-b-b-boyfriend!" Shinobu cried, fainting. Naru just stood there while Shinobu hit the floor unconscious.

"You're…joking…" Naru said.

"Nope!" the guy said, and kissed Keitaro on the cheek. Keitaro, all at once disgusted that a guy kissed him and quite embarrassed because he knew it was really Kitsune in a disguise, blushed while hiding his head and wiping away at his cheek. This effect was enormous on Naru so that she had no choice but to see that Urashima Keitaro was quite the pervert on a level that no one ever told her and she promptly balled her fist in rage.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kei-kun." The handsome young man walked out.

"Ah…I can explain, really!" Keitaro said as Naru descended upon him.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Naru roared and bashed him out of the Hinata-sou, on with such a fury and power that he had no time to even cry in pain. He disappeared in the afternoon sky. Incidentally, Naru and Keitaro were thinking the exact same thing.

_I cannot BELIEVE that just happened._ Meanwhile, there was a large amount of chuckling coming from the room that had a small wooden sign over it reading:

205

Konno Mitsune

A/N: Well, I finally finished another chapter of a Love Hina fanfic! Gasp! You all probably thought I died, as I might as well have for all the work I have done on this. Hmm…ok, there's a good reason. Well, at least a reason, be it good or not. I was playing Guild Wars the entire time. If you don't know what that is, it's a MMORPG, so obviously I was quite engrossed and didn't bother to write anything for a while. If you can bare with me, I will write more (at some point)…Please R&R!


	15. The Goal of Honda Hisaki

Ever Wonder If…

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina, any of its characters, or any thing Love Hina-ish. Ken Akamatsu does. So thank him for creating this awesome manga series.

A/N: Alright, chapter 15 is a good sign. It means I'm one more step closer to finishing this story! Woo hoo! Of course it also means that it's one more step closer to ending, but don't worry, it won't be for a while now. And for one reviewer who got so freakin angry that I messed it up with some Naruto junk, too bad for him. It was just a little thing that really hasn't resurfaced, and even though he's probably not reading this, I will tell him this – I agree that cross-overs might mess up stuff, but how can you read anime fanfics, especially Love Hina, and not expect Love triangles? I mean, are you brain dead? This story has like a love septagon! Geez…

Anyways, for all you other readers who aren't so silly, on to chapter 15! Please R&R!

"…" Denotes speech

_Italics_ Denotes thought

**Bold** Denotes sound effects

Certain Sounds:

**GOOMPH! **Means Fainting

**DOOONG!** Means Shock

:blah: Denotes time/time change

A scene/scene change is denoted by an extra line.

Chapter 15: The Goal of Honda Hisaki

"KITSUNE!" a voice positively shrieked. "KITSUNE!" Kitsune, however, plainly ignored the shout that was obviously calling for her. She lazed about on the couch watching a horse race.

"KONNO MITSUNE!" Kitsune rolled her eyes. _Like calling my full name will make me answer,_ she thought. _I'm not a child,_ she thought. The horse race suddenly ceased to interest her, and she changed the channel. _News…bah,_ she thought and changed it again.

"KITSUNE!" the voice shrieked even higher. It was very possibly annoying everybody but Kitsune, though none of the other residents said anything. She changed the channel again, shifting her position on the couch.

"AHA! I GOT YOU!" Kitsune turned around and saw a visibly enraged Keitaro pointing a finger at Kitsune. He shook with rage as he came over. Kitsune yawned.

"What is it, Keitaro?" she asked with her hand covering her mouth as she exhaled from the yawn.

"D-don't you 'what is it' with me Kitsune!" Keitaro yelled. "I want to know what the HECK you were doing with that whole Honda Hisaki thing! You're not fooling me again!" Kitsune kneeled on the couch to face Keitaro at eye level.

"Oh? And what do you not understand?" Kitsune asked. She played with Keitaro's hair and ran her fingers over his face.

"I…I was under the impression that I had said 'no' and…will you stop it!" Keitaro shouted again, since Kitsune kept on bothering him by playing with his hair. Kitsune had never seen him so angry (except perhaps when he was on PMS) and though it didn't faze her somewhere deep inside of her stirred. Kitsune did stop and Keitaro continued.

"Look," Keitaro said. "I understand that you may want to help me."

"Uh huh," Kitsune said.

"And I understand you think you have a solution," Keitaro continued to say. "But…"

"But?" Kitsune asked, her face betraying nothing.

"But don't you think you went a little far! Calling me Kei-kun and then…then…."

"Ah, I see!" Kitsune suddenly said. "You're worried about being kissed by me! Ahaha, you're so funny! And perverted too," Kitsune added, after she saw Keitaro flush red and sputter utter nonsense. "Why? You don't want Naru to see you being kissed?" Keitaro blushed an even deeper shade of red, causing Kitsune to chuckle.

"Don't worry Keitaro," Kitsune said, grabbing his cheek playfully while Keitaro still sputtered. "I wasn't Hisaki."

"What!" Keitaro yelped, pulling away from Kitsune. "Than who was? You're lying."

"Secret!♥" Kitsune sniggered. Keitaro rubbed his cheek where Kitsune had been grabbing.

"Was it my sister?" Keitaro asked. Kitsune froze for a split second, but Keitaro caught it, for the first time in his life being perceptive. "Aha!" Keitaro accused, pointing his finger at her.

"Aha what?" Kitsune said, recovering speedily and turning back around to watch TV.

"So it _was_ Kanako that was playing Honda Hisaki!" Keitaro accused. Unfortunately for him, Kitsune was a lot better at planning things to validate her lies and tricks.

"Hello onii-chan!" Keitaro heard someone, who could only be Kanako, call from the doorway. He spun around, ready to descend on her for tricking him when he saw the worst possible sight ever. Right besides Kanako was the culprit, Honda Hisaki himself!

"Ah, I met your beautiful sister Kei-kun," Hisaki said. "Though still not as beautiful as you." He started to come over but Keitaro backed into a corner as fast as he could. "…what's wrong, Kei-kun?" Hisaki asked.

"E-e-everything!" Keitaro sputtered. _Wait…he's not Kitsune…he's not Kanako…who is he? Then why would he call me, a girl, "kun?" WHAT IS HAPPENING!_ Keitaro screamed inside his head.

"Why?" Hisaki asked. "I have just finished reserving our tables tonight at Watanabe's and—" Keitaro felt a stab of cruel irony. Watanabe's…the place where he had gotten…or had he?

"Hisaki…who the heck are you!" Keitaro yelled.

"I told you," Hisaki said. "I'm Honda Hisaki…you know, your boyfriend?" Keitaro fainted.

"Perhaps we went too far, Kanako," Kitsune said, peering at the limp form of Keitaro.

"Nah," Kanako replied, picking up her brother. "My plan is going exactly how I want it." She exited the Hinata-sou dragging poor Keitaro with her.

"Um…what is she planning now?" Kitsune asked wearily. Hisaki stood still. Kitsune examined it.

"You know, I haven't seen this thing up close yet," she murmured to herself. "Coolest looking robot Su's made yet."

"I'm your boyfriend, Honda Hisaki," Hisaki said. Kitsune kicked it.

"Shut up," she said.

Watanabe's

While people pointed and stared at the limp form of Keitaro, Kanako who now was indeed dressed up like Honda Hisaki calmly told the hostess that he had a reservation.

"Oh? What is the name, sir?"

"Honda," Kanako replied.

"Honda…Honda Hisaki?" the hostess asked

"Yes."

"Ok…right this way, sir," the hostess said, and took two menus leading the way. "Err…is your friend quite alright?" she asked, finally noticing the limp form of Keitaro.

"Oh, don't worry. He's just sleeping," Kanako said. She propped Keitaro up in a chair and sat down in the other. "He'll arise anytime now."

"Ok…" the hostess said, still unsure, but she left them anyways. Kanako leaned over and took a smelling salt out of her pocket and waved it under Keitaro's nose.

"Bleah!" Keitaro suddenly shouted, jerking awake. "Eh…Hisaki?"

"Yes….how are you, Kei-kun?" Kanako asked.

"What is this? How did I get here? TAKE ME HOME!" Keitaro yelled. Inside, Kanako felt really sad that Keitaro wouldn't make this easy for her. She sighed.

"Look…I'm just trying to help you, that's all," Kanako said. "And to gain help you must first help yourself. That is what I have decided."

"You…you've decided? How is this helping me at all!" Keitaro yelled. Kanako sighed.

"You're so noisy," she said. "Don't you want to turn back into a guy?" Keitaro stiffened quite suddenly. _Erk…a guy? He knows? But then the kiss? NO…he …DID IT ANYWAYS! _Keitaro thought in horror.

"Um…thanks, but—" Keitaro began to say but Kanako held him down.

"Brother…it's me," Kanako finally revealed. It was quite a shock and quite comical too, because Kanako's head was on an over-sized good looking buffoon that Kanako had made. Keitaro couldn't help it and began to laugh.

"Onii-chan! What's wrong!" Kanako said, mistaking his laugh for a choking fit.

"I'm…sorry….HAAHAHAHA!" Keitaro laughed out loud, so loud that that other people started to look at their table. "You…just look so funny!" Kanako looked down at herself and realized how silly she must look and quickly put the mask back on.

"Onii-chan…you're very rude!" she commented, sitting down in a huff. Keitaro stopped laughing finally, and settled down. He realized he was laughing because he was so grateful that Hisaki had always been Kanako in disguise. He wiped away the tears that had sprung up.

"kanako…you know that there is no point now to pretend to be Hisaki," Keitaro said after a while. Kanako simply looked away.

"Come on, Kanako!" Keitaro whined, standing up to lean over Kanako. She still didn't say anything. Keitaro sat back down.

"Well I guess I'll just have to eat this yummy steak all by myself."

"Steak?" Kanako asked suddenly. Keitaro smiled, but Kanako covered her mouth. "I don't want any" she said.

"Uh huh…" Keitaro said. She sat cross-legged in defiance. Keitaro flagged the waiter down.

"I would like a grilled steak medium and she, uh, he would like…water for now," Keitaro finished lamely. The waiter wrote it all down on his little notepad.

"Is that all?" he asked. Keitaro snickered to himself.

"No, I would also like a bowl of shrimp-flavored udon noodles, and perhaps if you could make some sweet and sour soup?" Keitaro asked. The waiter nodded and left. (A/N: I have no clue if there is actually a bowl of shrimp flavored udon noodles, but too bad because I just put it in my story so accept it.)

"Onii-chan…." Kanako whispered. "You're too mean!" Kanako suddenly shed her disguise and started to run away, just like the last time they were here. Well, at least this time there was no Narusegawa to confuse him so Keitaro immediately got up to follow.

"Wait! Kanako!" Keitaro cried out, but she refused to stop. _Why does it always end with her running away from me? Am I that bad of a brother? What can I do to make it stop?_ Keitaro thought as they sprinted down the town. Immediately two answers came to mind. _I could either accept her love like she wants it (which I won't) or I could just not care._ Obviously both options were abhorrent so Keitaro kept on running. There must be a third option he hadn't thought about yet…_what if she understood the way siblings are supposed to live?_ He thought. Of course, he had been trying to do since day one, and a sure heck of a job he had done at that. Maybe if he could examine the _reason _why Kanako had been or was acting the way she was….

_Well, what happened when we were small?_ He asked himself. _Nothing really…she was just my sister_. Thoughts and memories whirled in his head, but he can't remember anything that had spurred on the feelings that Kanako apparently had now. There was nothing at all. He had simply cared for her as his sister that's all…_wait one freakin minute!_ He thought about Kanako suddenly as not his sister at all, but one who had been an orphan. And orphanages were never considered nice places to live…perhaps he had been a little too nice to Kanako?

"Bah," Keitaro said. "Who ever heard of being too nice to your sister?" He continued to run, past the onlookers and past the buildings that whizzed by. His only thought was that if he let his sister escape now, he would never be able to get out of this awkward tension he had whenever his sister came by. Narusegawa had once told him something along those lines, but Keitaro had ignored her for good reason, as if it was possible for Kanako to become like that because…because of what? Keitaro analyzed and thought and reasoned, but it only came down to the fact that he had just been a good brother to Kanako.

"That's it!" he cried out loud, stunning the onlookers around him.

"Um….sorry," he said, then continued to chase after Kanako. They were almost at the edge of the city and were approaching the highway that would lead to the countryside.

"Kanako!" he shouted. "Come back!" Kanako twisted her head back slightly but then put on a burst of speed and turned the corner. Keitaro followed, but suddenly she had disappeared. She was gone.

"Kanako? Kanako!" Keitaro yelled, but no one answered. Keitaro sighed. He had failed.

Hinata-sou

"WHAT!" Naru yelled. "THAT WAS YOU!" Kitsune sniggered.

"Of course. Do you think Keitaro would be so bold as to get a boyfriend himself?" Kitsune asked. She wasn't following Kanako's plan, but she figured she owed Keitaro _something_ at least. Plus it was fun.

"Well…no," Naru admitted. "But then…YOU KISSED HIM! EWW!" Naru shouted again. Kitsune laughed.

"You're just saying that because you wanted to kiss him," Kitsune said. Naru blushed a deep shade of red before hotly denying,

"I DID NOT!" Kitsune simply laughed again. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Kitsune broke the news, and now she turned back to it.

"Did not, eh?" she said flippantly.

"DO NOT" Naru reiterated loudly. She, however, did not continue to shout any longer and turned back to the movie as well.

"What…" Naru started to ask Kitsune, but suddenly turned away. "Never mind." Kitsune looked at Naru without moving her head.

"Oh? Were you by chance asking what the kiss was like?" Kitsune asked.

"I WAS NOT!" Naru shouted again, this time standing up and clenching her fists in rage. Kitsune only giggled.

"Ah…you're so predictable," she said.

"eh?" Naru asked. "I…am?" Kitsune stretched out before answering Naru.

"Of course!♥" she sang. "If you weren't I wouldn't be your friend." Naru's jaw dropped.

"What!" she asked in horror.

"Kidding!" Kitsune sang again. Naru fainted.

"Oh come on!" Naru said. "Was that also—"

"Predicted?" Kitsune finished. "Yup." Naru's eye twitched. "Anyways…what were you really going to ask?" Naru made an "hmmph" sound.

"I'm don't need to ask," she said. Kitsune smiled then turned back to the movie. _One….two…three…now,_ Kitsune thought.

"Well actually," Naru asked. "I _was_ wondering what you had planned with Kanako."

"AHA!" Kitsune shouted, as this phrase was prone to be shouted now. "I knew you wanted in on it too!"

"N-no I don't! I don't want to dress up as a guy and kiss Keitaro!" Naru denied.

"I didn't say anything about that," Kitsune said covering her mouth evilly so Naru would not see her sly grin. "Though if you want to do that…."

"I DON'T!" Naru said. "I was just wondering about it, but never mind!" Kitsune turned back to the movie and so did Naru when the door slammed open and Keitaro came in.

"Woah…you look like you've seen a ghost!" Kitsune said.

"I did…" Keitaro replied. "And it was Kanako."

"What! She ruined our plan and revealed herself?" Kitsune said in dismay. "And here I was doing well and—"

"Ruining the plan as well by telling me you were really that guy," Naru finished. Kitsune turned on Naru.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" Kitsune said. But Keitaro had gone upstairs already.

"I wonder what's with him?" Naru asked. Kitsune shrugged. She turned back to the movie while Naru held her hand on her chin, thinking.

"I think I'll go talk to him," Naru said suddenly. Kitsune feigned disinterest.

"Whatever, you'll miss the movie," she said. Naru got up and followed Keitaro. The moment she left, Kitsune snickered, turning off the TV and taking out her camera and tape recorder.

"Finally!" she cried, as she raced up to follow them.

Keitaro's room

Keitaro sighed loudly as he lay on the floor. It was only 9:00 PM, but he felt like sleeping anyways, though he was too lazy to even get out the futon so he could sleep. He sighed again.

_Why does Kanako always act like that?_ He asked himself hopelessly. He turned to one side. Kanako had not always been a mystery to him. It used to be that he could talk to her like a normal brother, without feeling all weird. _Hmm…_ Keitaro thought. _Perhaps if I just ignore that and act like she never said anything like I love you…_

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **Keitaro sighed again.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Naru." Keitaro's eyes widened as Naru entered without waiting for an answer. Naru looked for him than saw him on the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting down to eye level.

"Nothing," Keitaro sighed, rolling over. Naru tugged on his hair.

"Don't lie to me. What's the problem with Kanako?" Naru asked. Keitaro sighed to himself, rolling over to face the wall with the balcony. _What _isn't _the problem with Kanako?_ He thought, but obviously he didn't say it out loud. Naru didn't know his situation. Heck, no one knew his situation, so the only way to connect with others was to understand their situation. Isn't that what he was doing? _I even changed my gender (though unwillingly) to understand Narusegawa, Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu, and even Su. I want to help my tenants, but this girl thing hasn't helped much because they don't accept me as a girl and I don't even accept myself as a girl._

"Well?" Naru asked. She stepped over him and got down to eye level again. "C'mon, you can tell me." Keitaro looked at her.

"Can I?" he asked, suddenly becoming bitter. He hated this situation.

"Look," Naru said, kneeling. "If you don't tell anyone else no one else can help you. What happened when you tried to keep quiet about being a Todai student?" Keitaro hesitated for a moment.

"Well…" he said, clearly remembering the immense feeling of guilt that had plagued him. But then again, he wasn't lying now…

"Ok, I'm going to take a wild guess here," Naru said. "First you had a bad experience with Honda Hisaki because it was really someone else in disguise. The first time it was Kitsune, and the second it was Kanako. Then at Watanabe's something horrible happened, and now you feel absolutely horrible. So horrible, in fact, that you won't even act like yourself and thus your depression has even sunk you to such a state that you can't do _anything_. Am I right?" Keitaro would have looked amazed had not Narusegawa been absolutely correct.

"Maybe," he mumbled, rolling back over to fact the door. Naru didn't move this time, but still spoke.

"Keitaro…do you want to talk about it?" Naru asked.

"No," Keitaro mumbled. Naru felt helpless. When had Keitaro been like this? This was not him at all, sad and apathetic. She felt her helplessness turn into anger at him, rage at his foolishness. _What is his freakin' problem!_ She thought. Angry, she stood up.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" she shouted, pointing a finger in his direction. "What happened to I will do anything? What happened to invincible Keitaro? What happened to that over-eager helpful clumsy and stupid man that I liked! Tell…err…." Naru stumbled over her last words, covering her mouth but Keitaro had suddenly jumped up.

"Really?" he asked. "Those are admirable qualities?"

"Ah…" Naru sputtered. Keitaro, however, pounded his chest.

"Alright!" he said. "You're right! I shouldn't let it end like this! I'll go find Kanako!"

"Myuh?" Tama-chan asked, flying in and landing on Keitaro's head.

"Tama-chan, forward!" Keitaro yelled. **TRIP!** He suddenly slipped on the doorpost, flying down the stairs. **BAM! BAM! BAM! SQUISH!♥ **Narusegawa cringed as she imagined just whose chest he had fallen into.

"URASHIMA! EVIL CUTTING TECHNIQUE!" Motoko bellowed. **SLICE! DICE! **The fury of her two swords came down and Naru saw Keitaro flying back past the way he had slipped, breaking through the remaining ceilings and turning into a dot in the night sky.

"Myuh?" Tama-chan asked, looking towards the sky then at Naru.

"Ah…" Naru started.

Hinata Tea House

:9:15 PM:

"Aunt Haruka!" Keitaro cried, bursting into the Tea House. **PUNCH!** Haruka landed a fist right in Keitaro's face.

"Owwww!" Keitaro cried, flying backwards from the punch and crashing against the wall.

"First: it's Haruka-san. Second: What do you want at this unearthly hour?" Haruka asked. Keitaro got up, then noticed Haruka was in her pajamas already.

"Haruka-san! Put something on!" he said, looking away.

"Um…" Haruka said, "It's only pajamas."

"But a nephew shouldn't see his aunt in her PJs!" Keitaro said. Haruka sighed.

"Look, you woke me up, and now demand I change? I don't think so," Haruka said. "What do you want?" Keitaro, still looking at the wall, started to speak.

"Well, first it's about Kanako," Keitaro said.

"Kanako?" Haruka exclaimed. "What about her?" She found a cigarette in her pocket and began to look for her lighter. Sadly, she realized she left it in her other pair of pants.

"Well, I need to find her," Keitaro explained. "There was a misunderstanding between us."

"Ah, about 'that' issue," Haruka said. "Not that it matters since the last time I saw her was this afternoon. She stopped by only briefly." Keitaro's face fell.

"Oh…" he said. "I thought you would be helpful…" Still facing the opposite way, he slowly made his way to the door. Haruka suddenly became irked at his behavior.

"Will you just look!" she shouted. "It's only PAJAMAS!" She grabbed Keitaro and turned him around while shaking him vigorously.

"Ahhh! It's not right!" he cried, closing his eyes. Haruka shook him.

"Open them!" she ordered.

"No!" Keitaro responded. Haruka got really angry and tied him up in a chair. "What? What are you doing!" he asked in horror, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Since you won't look I'm going to keep you here until you do."

"What!" Keitaro yelled again. "That's illegal!"

"I don't care," Haruka said huffily. Keitaro kept his eyes closed still when he heard some clattering.

"What are you doing?" Keitaro asked nervously.

"Just cutting an onion," Haruka said. Keitaro stiffened. With his hands tied back the tears would force him to open his eyes! He heard chopping sounds and started to smell the unmistakable odor of an onion. Slowly, his eyes began to water.

"This is torture!" Keitaro said.

"Then open your eyes!" Haruka said with resolve. The chopping sounds stopped and Keitaro hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Ok this is pathetic," Haruka said. "I have to get a stronger onion." _Nooo!_ Keitaro thought. _What is she doing? Why does it matter that I open my eyes?_ Keitaro thought in misery. A door opened and closed, to which Keitaro could only assume was Haruka getting a bigger onion.

"Onii-chan!" he heard a voice ask. "Is that you?" Keitaro was surprised. Kanako was here!

"Kanako!" he asked, opening his eyes. "GAAAH!" he cried, his nose spurting blood. "Pu-put something on!" he shouted, seeing that Kanako was only wearing the necessities. He closed his eyes tightly, and said, "That is _definitely_ something I should not see!' Suddenly he felt a warm body sitting down on his legs and he heard Kanako whispering in his ear.

"But onii-chan…I got these just for you…" she whispered.

"I d-don't want to see you like that, Kanako!" he said. "You look prettier clothed!" He felt Kanako stand up and heard a rustle.

"Ok, onii-chan," Kanako said. Keitaro opened his eyes and saw Kanako wearing a pretty dress, that was black and adorned with lace.

"Phew," he sighed. "Now you look much better." Kanako twirled in front of him.

"Do I look pretty, onii-chan?" she asked. Keitaro nodded.

"Of course! You're my sister! You always will look pretty to me!" Keitaro said. Kanako stopped moving and started to tear up. "Kanako?" he asked. Kanako started to sniff.

"Onii-chaaaan!" she wailed, grabbing Keitaro and sobbing into his chest. "You're always so nice to me! Waaah!" she sobbed.

"Kanako…don't cry!" Keitaro protested, always distressed to see girls cry when it was his fault.

"You're…too nice…I was always so h-happy you were my onii-chan…" she sobbed. Keitaro would have patted her head had his hands been free, but since they weren't he sort of patted her with his head, ending up nuzzling it in a way.

"So…I can't bear you to be with anyone else…" Kanako continued to cry. "But…I can't take away your happiness…though…I just wanted your love…"

"Kanako," Keitaro said, resting his head on hers. "I'll always be your brother. Don't worry. I will always love you." Kanako looked at him, her tears slowing down.

"Onii-chan…" she said, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry but I love you too!" Before Keitaro could react she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

"Uh…" he managed to grunt out, but before he could even complain she had released him.

"I love you too, onii-chan," she said, walking away, still wiping away her tears.

"K-kanako!" Keitaro cried out, but she had left. "Um…anyone?" he called out, but no one answered. "Great. HELP MEEE!"

:8:00 AM, The Next Day June 10th:

Narusegawa's room

Naru yawned loudly, and stretched as she woke up. She did not have a good night's sleep, not matter who she was comparing too. Even though she had managed to fall asleep at one something in the morning, she had kept on waking up all bothered, and now it was already eight o'clock the next day. _It's all Keitaro's fault!_ She thought angrily. The truth was, last night she had been awake all night thinking about how she had let loose _again_ that she liked him. She was just lucky that Keitaro had been so wrapped up in another thing that he didn't notice it.

_How didn't he notice it?_ Naru asked. _Stupid man as always. How could I ever like him?_ But she had said it…twice, in fact. And that must mean _something_…did it? _Do I like him? He's stupid, perverted, and a girl! He's a girl! Maybe if he was a guy…_

But this was just an excuse. She did like something about him, something about his naivety, something about his over-eager clumsy honesty. And for her, that was a lot to admit. In fact it was so much she had to lay back down. _I…like Keitaro?_ She asked. No! She hated him! Hated him like…like what? _Anyways,_ she told herself truthfully, _I can't do anything about it until he turns back to a guy._ Suddenly she wanted him to turn back even more (she had always, of course, been for him turning back because a perverted female is ten times worse than a perverted male). She got up, put away her futon, and changed. **Clatter!** The hole between their rooms was uncovered and Keitaro popped up just as Narusegawa was putting on her underwear.

"Narusegawa, you should have seen what happened last ni—I'M SO SORRY!" he yelled, putting his hands up and averting his eyes but it was too late.

"YOU PERVERT!" **BAAAM!**

"Aieeee!"

Hinata-Sou Dining Room

"Heh heh," Keitaro laughed nervously, smiling through the bandages on his face.

"Hmmph!" Naru said, promptly ignoring him and eating her breakfast. Everyone else was calmly eating breakfast as well, ignoring the tension between the two. This was as common as Keitaro failing the entrance exams.

"So what happened, to, um, your sister Sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Oh? Kanako?" he asked, chuckling. He remembered the kiss. "It was…ah, interesting. But she's fine now…." She had left in the morning—he knew this because she had walked right past him and that was how he had managed to finally get untied. "She left already."

"Oh…" Naru commented. "Is that all?" Keitaro swallowed. He decided not to mention what Kanako had said to him before she left.

"Yes. She's fine."

"Good," Naru said civilly, and the breakfast continued in silence.

"Don't your scores come in today?" Kitsune asked. **Clatter! **Keitaro and Naru both dropped the chopsticks they were holding.

"Scores!" Naru cried.

"I totally—" Keitaro started.

"Forgot—" Naru said.

"ABOUT THEM!" they both finished, and rushed to their rooms to grab the papers they needed to get their scores.

"Hold on!" Kitsune cried. "We'll come with you!"

"Yeah!" Shinobu cried.

"Yah both can't go without us!" Su cried as well.

Todai

"Waaah! It's Todai!" Shinobu cried in awe. "I've never been here before." The others were too expressing their awe, except for Naru and Keitaro who were nervously holding their papers with their numbers on it.

"Naru-chan! Kei-kun!" Keitaro and Narusegawa turned around to see Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi-chan!" Keitaro yelled in greeting, waving.

"Hello Mutsumi-chan!" Naru greeted as well.

"It's the turtle girl!" Kitsune said. Mutsumi smiled.

"Ah, hi Kitsune-chan," she said, waving as well. "Wow, everyone's here! What a coincidence!" Suddenly Mutsumi gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "Could it be…you're all here to check your scores! On the same day!"

"There's only one day to check scores!" Naru shouted.

"Yeah," Keitaro said, sweat-dropping. "There's only one day…"

"Let's go!" Mutsumi cried, grabbing Naru's and Keitaro's arms walking towards the boards proudly. "Look!" Mutsumi pointed towards the boards.

"I don't wanna!" Keitaro suddenly shouted, trying to run away.

"Mutsumi! Grab him!" Naru cried. But he started to get away.

"Urashima…you should thank me," Motoko muttered, grabbing her two swords and slicing down. "New technique…EVIL CUTTING TECHNIQUE X!" Ki in the form of an "X" flew down and hit Keitaro square in the back, causing him to fly up in the air and bounce off the ground.

"Catch him!" Shinobu cried in horror. "Or he'll die!"

"I got him!" Mutsumi said, running around, but she tripped on her skirt.

"She…she's dead!" Kitsune cried.

"No!" Shinobu shouted in horror. "Not right before you were going to find out whether you got in!" Naru, knowing that she wasn't really dead, ran to catch Keitaro.

"I got you!" Naru cried. **BUMP!**

"Excuse me," a man said, bumping Naru. **BAAAAM!** Keitaro landed on the ground painfully.

"Ow…" Keitaro moaned.

"Keitaro!" Naru shouted in worry. She stood over him and held her hand for him to stand up. "Here."

"Wha…I don't need a girl to help me up!" Keitaro said. The people around him froze and stared at him.

"Ah…" Naru said. "She's just, ah, a little disoriented from the fall." The people around them started to nod and continue with their business.

"Fool! Next time don't say such stupid sexist comments!" Naru hissed.

"Sorry," Keitaro apologized. He stood up by himself, however, and walked over to where Mutsumi had died.

"Sempai…she's dead!" Shinobu cried, tugging on his sleeve and pointing to Mutsumi. Suddenly Mutsumi popped awake.

"Did I faint again?" she asked. **GOOMPH!** Everyone fainted. "It must have been from the excitement."

"Keitaro1 Keitaro!" Su cried. "I saw your name on the board! See?" she said, pointing.

"What?" Keitaro cried out, happy. He fainted again. "Su! That says Ueada Kentaro!"

"Oh? That's different from your name?" Su asked.

"Of course!" Shinobu shouted. "Stupid Su!" Mutsumi gasped.

"Look!" Kitsune said. The board read "Otohime Mutsumi."

"I…I'm a Todai student!" Mutsumi cried.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted.

"Good job Mutsumi!" Naru cried.

"I knew with your brain you would get in!" Keitaro shouted. They tossed her up and down in celebration.

"Na-chan, you're right there too!" Mutsumi cried pointing at the peak of one of her tosses.

"You're right!" Naru said, failing to catch Mutsumi and so she landed on Keitaro.

"Ow…" Keitaro said, but he was ignored.

"I…I got in!" Naru shouted, tears in her eyes. She wiped away her tears, but they kept falling anyways. "I got in! I got IN!" She pumped her fist in the air and grabbed Keitaro, choking him. "I got in! I got in!"

"Naru…I…can't…breathe," Keitaro choked out. Naru however was swinging him around and around and around and when she let go Keitaro went flying. **BAAM! **Keitaro hit the board containing the names, causing most of the people to gasp.

"Ow…" Keitaro said again, and slid down the board.

"Keitaro!" Naru shouted.

"Urashima!" Motoko cried. They caught him and pointed.

"Look!" they both cried. Just below the bold numbers of "A35628" were the words that proudly bore on them "Urashima Keitaro." Keitaro started to cry. He had finally fulfilled his promise!

A/N: I know something is happening to my writing. And I think it's that it's degrading down in to less humor and more of the other stuff…whatever that maybe. This chapter tried to revitalize the funny stuff, but we'll see if it did or not by the next chapter. By the way, the chapters are now delayed not because of Guild Wars, but because of school starting (So sad…). But thanks to all who have made it this far and Please R&R!


End file.
